


Волчья сказка

by Adarlin



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Language, F/M, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:42:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 31,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25261060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adarlin/pseuds/Adarlin
Summary: Лютик всего лишь хотел посмотреть на долговязого продавца книг, в которого влюбилась его подруга Эсси. Лютик всего лишь хотел составить компанию своей подруге Эсси в книжном магазине, пока она следит за своим статным и могучим продавцом книг. Лютик всего лишь хотел... А, мало ли чего он вообще хотел?
Relationships: Essi Daven/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Jaskier/Geralt of Rivia
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

— Роза, ах, Роза, — мечтательно пробормотал Лютик, глядя в небо с несколько секунд, а после с завидным усердием сделал несколько пометок в блокноте.

Погода сегодня на редкость для октября хорошая, солнце щедро заливает двор колледжа, прогревая холодную почву, покрытую слегка пожелтевшей травой. На нее-то и взвалил новую в виде собственного тела студент четвертого курса музыкально-поэтического отделения академии изящных искусств, Юлиан Альфред Панкрац де Леттенхоф. Матушка говаривала, что он, к тому же, будущий носитель родового титула, но как-то после поступления не на банковское дело поумерила пыл со своими поучениями на сей счет. Отчим и вовсе перестал с ним общаться, да и наговорил в последний момент гадостей, но молодой человек с душой ребенка не унывал — последним делом было просиживать свой талант вместе со штанами в кабинете. Да и наследников иных у них все равно нет, а осуждение ворчливых теток он как-нибудь переживет. Но то было уже мнение графини, навряд ли в голове её сына надолго задерживалась хотя бы одна меркантильная мысль (она как-то опускала тот момент, где ее дражайший богатенький наследник в минуты безработицы денег просил не у нее, а у ее не менее богатеньких подруг. Как просил, они ему сами отдавали эти деньги. За «услаждающую душу поэзию»)

День определенно существовал сегодня для того, чтобы даже самая скупая на вдохновение муза потратилась на мотив-другой для своих несчастных почитателей. Нынче все усердно что-то сочиняли, репетировали, разучивали — всех их посетило творческое благословение. Муза. У Лютика таких муз было три. Это из новых.

— И не холодно сидеть на траве? — кроткий девичий из чреды мечтаний. Подле уселась на собственную нотную тетрадь Эсси, плотной пеленой густых волос накрывая плечи друга, пытаясь заглянуть в его записи.

— Эй, — недовольно косится Лютик, закрывая блокнот и подкладывая его под собственный зад — земля и вправду холодная, октябрь все же. — Первокурсникам рановато сюда заглядывать!

— Так уж и рано, — Эсси кривит на светлом лице незатейливую гримасу, после чего легким движением плеча толкает соседа. — Выкладывай, кто на этот раз центральная фигура очередной глубокой поэтической баллады о сильной любви до конца жизни?

— Но любовь и правда сильная, она другой просто не бывает, — улыбается юноша, опираясь на руки позади спины. — И длится она вечно. Просто она не единственная.

— Или ты просто не любил.

Лютик от возмущения захлебнулся воздухом, вскочив на ноги с такой скоростью, что все его хваленые дифирамбы, написанные на парах и полюбовно вложенные в блокнот, разлетелись в стороны. Будь он натурой менее творческой и эмоциональной, бросился бы поднимать свои пожитки тотчас, но заместо этого лишь скрупулезно готовился излить на голову студентки силы своей мысли по этому поводу, и едва первый слог замер на губах музыканта, как девушка с неприхотливой улыбкой на губах плюхнулась на траву и схватилась за гитару старшего товарища.

Юлиан с несколько минут глядел на нее недовольно, но все же принялся собирать разнесенные по ближайшей округе листы под аккомпанемент чужой игры. «Эсси талантлива, красива, умна и чрезвычайно хороша в стихосложении», — говаривали все вокруг, и Лютик это мнение втихую был рад поддержать и разогреть лишний раз, тем более уж, что все из этого было чистой правдой. Даже сейчас рифма ложилась необычайно хорошо под ладный перебор струн.

— Ты плывешь над мокрыми крышами, — неожиданно протянула Эсси, наигрывая знакомую Лютику мелодию, — С мятным дождиком заодно, — Юлиан зачарованно перевел взгляд с собственноручно порожденных строк на задумчивое, слегка напряженное лицо подруги, выдавшей слово за слово романтичный, будоражащий рассудок текст баллады. — Меж кувшинками светло–рыжими/ Ты ныряешь… Но*, — девушка запнулась, нахмурилась и несколько раз сыграла неверные аккорды, после чего, подув на ниспадавшую на глаза челку улыбнулась. — Нет, не помню, как дальше.

— Но помнишь хотя бы начало, а это уже большая честь, — пробормотал Лютик, отложив сочинительство новой баллады на потом. В конце концов, Роза никуда не убежит, а если и убежит, то у нее, кажется, была сестра-близнец.

— Как же не помнить балладу прославленного на всю академию Лютика, — скривилась барышня Давен. — Помнится, её даже преподаватели в прошлом месяце себе под нос напевали после твоего феноменального выступления на первый день учебы.

— Да будет тебе, — рассмеялся Юлиан. — Конечно, талант есть талант, но не хотел я перед академиками так рано раскрываться, теперь они мне покоя на занятиях не дают.

— Лучше, когда считают лентяем, пьяницей и идиотом?

— Определенно! Да и не так уж они тут и не правы, — Лютик развел руками, очерчивая эфемерную фигуру в воздухе, олицетворявшую, по его мнению, предмет сокрытой от всех истины. — Искусство, понял я со временем, требует большей отдачи от души и переживаемых чувств, нежели какие-то нелепые разборы академических формул, музыкальных тактов и зубрежка мертвых языков.

— Сказал тот, у кого, несмотря на репутацию, каждую сессию стабильно по всем этим нелепым предметам стоит «отлично», — Эсси отложила гитару, оперлась на заведенные за спину руки, откинула челку легким движением головы, после чего подставила лицо скромному, но стойкому октябрьскому солнцу.

— Просто в такие моменты у меня всегда чувства, — открестился Лютик, на что девушка лишь скептически хмыкнула, продолжая наслаждаться необычной для октября погодой.

Юлиан хотел было что-то добавить, но вместо этого вновь схватился за блокнот, но даже не открыл его. Заместо этого он попытался доиграть на гитаре начатую подругой мелодию, но и это дело бросил. Еще несколько минут юноша оглядывался по сторонам, зевнул, посмотрел на солнце, пару раз почесал затылок и, в конечном счете, не выдержал.

— Кстати о чувствах…

— О нет, — Эсси мигом встала с нагретого ей же места и зашагала прочь.

— О да, — Лютик наспех засунул свои записи во внутренний карман пиджака, закинул на плечо гитару, безалаберно хранившуюся без чехла и поплелся за девушкой. — Ты сегодня менее колкая, более задумчивая и даже расстроенная. Выкладывай, кто он!

— Ты невыносим, Лютик, — Давен упрямо шла вперед, напролом.

— Она?

— Святая Мелитэле! — Эсси резко замерла, чем едва не вынудила друга врезаться в фонарный столб.

Нет, она не злилась на него, скорее раздражилась его назойливости. С момента первой их встречи на концерте в качестве соседей по местам в партере они как-то сдружились, попеременно выливая ядовитые насмешки над напыщенным и осрамившим себя недавно дирижером. Глядя на то, как в перерыве Юлиан мечется от девицы к девице, Эсси с удовольствием для себя отметила, что мнение непосредственно о ее персоне у непутевого на тот момент второкурсника заметно выше. Он даже попытался отвадить от нее приглашавших на чай в соседнее кафе джентльменов и почти преуспел, просто она в тот миг на язык была более проворна.

Никто из этого дружного тандема в принципе и не заметил, как за ними потянулась череда неожиданных встреч, сближавшая и умиротворявшая. Походя и поведением и чувствами на старшего брата с сестрой, Эсси и Лютик как-то просуществовали друг с другом через многие значимые моменты жизни друг друга. Наверное, именно поэтому Юлиан сейчас так хорошо видел перемены в подруге, а Давен так нуждалась в том, чтобы поделиться именно с ним. В конце концов, кому же еще, если не найденному на просторах мироздания брату?

— Новый книжный, — пробормотала девушка, немного стушевавшись, но все же горделиво в последний миг задирая подбородок. — Он там работает.

— Какой книжный? Там большой ассортимент учебных пособий? — оживился Лютик, вышагивая по брусчатке вместе с вновь пришедшей в движение подругой.

— Может быть, я не знаю, — честно ответила студентка. Не за книгами же она туда из раза в раз ходила, честное слово. Ну, может, и за ними, но это далеко не первостепенно.

— Мне бы хотелось купить тренажер по старшей речи, давно не практиковался.

— Лютик, нет, — довольно серьезно и твердо для собственного мягкого голоса выпалила Эсси, понимавшая, что шумный друг с вероятностью девяносто процентов выкинет нечто такое, что заставит продавца как минимум запомнить их лица. И как же прикажете после за ним выглядывать?

— Я должен его увидеть, а вдруг это кто-то нехороший и страшный? Я требую собственного одобрения!

Эсси Давен сдалась через долгие три минуты упорной игры в гляделки.

Книжный магазин был… специфичным, если позволите. Сохранял антураж старинной библиотеки с теплым, местами тусклым освещением, с добротными деревянными столами в читальной зоне, чопорными кожаными креслами по углам и тяжелыми, необъятными стеллажами с прелестным, охватывающем с ног до головы запахом свежих книг.

Впрочем, не все издания были такими уж новыми, пара шкафов изобиловала старыми потрепанными изданиями на перепродажу по сниженной цене. Воистину благородство! Но за всей этой красивой обложкой Юлиан все еще не видел главного, самого на данный момент для него интересного: где же этот худощавый интеллигент в старомодных брюках и очках, покоривший сердце Эсси?

— Где он, не вижу, — проворчал Лютик через пару минут их пребывания у полок подле кассы, за что почти в ту же секунду получил в живот локтем. — Н-да уж, интеллигент, — пролепетал музыкант, глядя по направлению, в которое кивнула светлая голова Давен.

Пожалуй, он поторопился с развешиванием ярлыков — занятие это само по себе неуместное и недостойное, однако же в подобных местах редко ожидаешь увидеть кого-то не соответствующего внешней оболочкой под сочетание слов «книжный червь». Да и не сказал бы сам Лютик, что его дражайшая подруга Эсси, нежная, как едва распустившийся ландыш, чуткая и поэтичная будет склонна к кому-то столь грубому на взгляд, мощному на фигуру, с пугающей, леденящей душу аурой.

Хотел бы Юлиан пошутить над подругой, что про такого любовника романтичных и возвышенных баллад она не напишет, но, проследив, как ловко и плавно книжный, позвольте, торговец опускает на стол увесистую кипу книг, он разумел, что, по крайней мере, тут есть место хвалебным одам.

Продавец был неформат для своего магазина: слишком крупный, размером со стеллаж (гиперболизация всегда была сильной стороной молодого творца, но тут он, на удивление, несильно лукавил), слишком серьезный, слишком походивший на альтруистическую спортивную натуру он на редкость гармонично вписывался в окружающую его среду своей грациозностью, бесшумностью, приятным лицом с правильными чертами, темной оправой очков на ровном носу и седыми волосами, передние пряди которым не давал им ниспадать на большой открытый лоб небольшой пучок на затылке.

Лютик, право, хотел было, словно в полымя, броситься в рассуждения о том, как у мужчины без морщин могут быть волосы без пигментации, напрочь игнорируя тот факт, что его падкая на интересных людей натура почти что принялась расписывать на обратной стороне черепушки романтическую баллады заместо оды новоявленному продавцу, но последний, не жалея труднейшей мыслительной цепочки, полюбовно выстроенной студенческим умом, разрушил шаткую конструкцию юной мысли.

— Могу чем-нибудь помочь? — поинтересовался сотрудник книжного, поправляя механические часы с черным ремешком на левой руке. Эсси сглотнула и вновь пихнула товарища локтем, но уже в бок.

— Ах, да, — воспрянул Лютик, облизывая пересохшие губы. — У вас есть материалы, посвященные старшей речи? — в затылке у музыкального слуха юноши в колокола взыграл низко посаженный бархатный голос предмета очарования подруги. Или уже его. Он не хотел разбираться.

— Девятый стеллаж, прямо и направо, — ответил мужчина, кивком головы указывая верное направление. — Вам нужно что-то специфичное или консультация не потребуется?

— Думаю, мы сами разберемся, спасибо большое, — протараторил в ответ Юлиан, ощущая, как Давен отчаянно тянет его вглубь книжного, подальше к нужным полкам.

Друзья, сохраняя видимое спокойствие, спасибо ежесеместровым факультативам по актерскому мастерству. Эсси была взволнована тем, что понравившийся мужчина видит ее здесь за последнюю только неделю уже в четвертый раз, Лютик был встревожен тем, что прекрасная баллада, восхваляющая имя восхитительной Розы так и не будет дописана, так спешно интерес к чужому образу вытеснял ее точеную фигуру.

— Слушай, а не слишком ли он для тебя староват, — прошептал юноша, спешно открывая первый попавшийся разговорник по старшей речи. Хоть и бесполезны эти разговорники человеку с его уровнем владения языком. Да и не нужны вообще ему никакие пособия по старшей речи, он же вполне бегло говорит на ней!

— Может быть, спросим твою престарелую обожательницу госпожу Ла Ва… — начала было Эсси, скрестив руки на груди и из-под челки наблюдая за уходящим в подсобку продавцом.

— Она всего лишь восхищается моим творчеством, — возразил друг, проходясь рукой по корешкам книг. — А он хоть и недурен собой, но для первого опыта явно не подходит, ты погляди, он же бандит какой. Взгляд смурной, брови слегка, но нахмурены, а еще и одет во все черное. Я за тебя волнуюсь, волнуюсь!

;— Ты должен помочь мне, — пропустив мимо ушей тираду взволнованного «братца» выпалила девушка.

Лютик сбился с пересчета книг, несколько раз мотнул головой, рассуждая, не подвел ли его хваленый абсолютный слух, после чего упер руки в бока, предварительно поправив болтающуюся за спиной гитару.

— Прости, я должен что?

— Понимаешь, мне одной неловко тут сидеть, а если бы мы приходили вместе заниматься после пар сюда, а я выясняла, тут такое можно, то я бы, может, смогла бы немного его, — Давен сделала особое ударение на местоимение, — узнать, или хотя бы вдохновиться на новое творчество.

— А тебе не кажется, что в этой вашей связке я лишний? — парировал Лютик, набивая себе цену. Конечно, он никогда бы не отказал Эсси, тем паче, что ему откровенно плевать, где именно расписывать дипломную работу и рефераты. Быть может, и он сам сможет написать какую-нибудь сказочку про злого волка с добрым сердцем, наблюдая за серой тучей, таскающей книги туда-сюда. Отчего-то он был уверен, что сердце у продавца непременно доброе и большое.

— Ты же лучше всех должен понимать, как важна для поэта подходящая муза!

— Уговорила, — произнес через минуту скромного молчания Юлиан, не глядя выуживая с полки первую попавшуюся книгу и отправляясь на кассу оплачивать покупку.

Они взаправду несколько раз в неделю приходили на пару часов заниматься в книжный магазин. Временами к ним присоединялись и другие студенты или попросту заскучавшие зеваки, но никто и ничто не мешало Эсси проводить свою тайную слежку за белоголовым мужчиной и его сильными руками. Впрочем, это была почти вся информация, что они добыли за месяц подобных похождений. Разве что Лютик довольно отметил про себя, что его догадка о добросердечности безымянного незнакомца была, скорее всего правдивой, так как на вторую неделю их внеурочных «занятий» мужчина без всяких слов ставил перед студентами на стол небольшой чайник зеленого чая и две кружки. А после все также безмолвно уходил заниматься своими делами.

Юлиан честно старался заниматься, но какой в этом был прок, если диплом и рефераты, как и обычно, будут писаться аккурат к сроками сдачи? Вместо этого он вполне успешно и продуктивно произвел на свет несколько глав детской сказки про заколдованного белого волка, который периодически спасал людей в деревнях от ненастий: то диких собак загрызет, то потерянного ребенка на спине домой воротит.

Вроде бы смешно и смекалисто, а вроде бы Лютик взаправду краем сознания тревожился по поводу того, кем на самом деле был перекаченный отнюдь не книгами единственный работник не такого уж и маленького, но объективно уютного книжного магазина. И главный вопрос крылся даже не в том, на что был способен продавец, а что заставило его очевидно изменить жизненный ориентир и сферу деятельности. Может, он бывший спортсмен, получивший травму? А почему тогда не тренирует новое поколение… Может, он силовик? Да нет, слишком аккуратный и тихий. Может, он в самом деле бандит? Ну и зачем бандиту десятичасовой рабочий день в книжном тогда?

Лютик выводил в блокноте очередные каракули, рассуждая над сюжетом своей сказки (хотя, в общем-то, подобное направление он не любил и никогда туда не лез, а тут уж само вышло), пока Эсси напряженно выводила что-то в ежедневнике. До экзаменов оставался месяц, поэтому первокурсница, хоть и проводила в грезах большую часть жизни, постепенно вводила себя в «боевое» состояние, пока бывалый выпускник мух на стене считал. Он все равно все сдаст, на парах ведь он, в общем-то, и слушать умел, да и за учебниками хоть и прятал всякое иногда, но не брезговал их и почитывать. Все бы сказали, что у Лютика феноменальный ум, но он и его не желавшие давать повод зазнаваться друзья сошлись на том, что всему голова простая лень.

Ноябрьская погода больше не радовала жителей Темерии солнцем, через каждые два часа поливая подданных мерзким ледяным дождем. Еще и темнеть, как на зло, стало слишком рано, оттого Эсси и Юлиан чересчур для себя рационально рассудили, что лучше бы сегодня разойтись по домам чуть-чуть пораньше. Они уже поднимались с кресел, потихоньку натягивая на себя верхнюю одежду и кутаясь в шарфы, как висящий колокольчик над входной дверью скромно обозначил появление очередного посетителя.

Лютик бы и не заметил ровным счетом ничего, если бы собравшая со стола книги Эсси в один прыжок не оказалась бы подле него, вжимаясь в его плечо. Юноша машинально оторвал взгляд от пуговиц и посмотрел в сторону парадного входа, как раз к тому месту, где размещалась стойка кассы. Ватными ногами он потянул подругу за, спасибо пророку Лебеде, достаточно широкий диван и резко опустился вниз, сильно рукой надавливая на хребет девушки, заставляя и ее оказаться в укрытии вместе с ним.

Перед глазами все кружилось, обуреваемый сомнениями и страхом Юлиан неловко выглянул из-за спинки дивана, разведывая обстановку, которая ничуть не изменилась за последние несколько секунд: вошедший «посетитель» все также стоял перед кассой, дрожащими руками держа пистолет. Последний был направлен в лоб продавцу, тому самому — сильному и серьезному. Лютик нещадно молил всех богов, чтобы либо их книжный товаровед оказался волшебником-спецназовцем, либо чокнутый наркоман и в ус не дул, что в помещении еще кто-то есть.

— Деньги, быстро, — впервые с момента собственного прибытия распалился преступник, для усиления устрашающего эффекта выстреливая в стену за продавцом. «Не холостая», — музыкант нервно сглотнул.

Продавец коротко кивнул, открыл кассовый аппарат и начал выкладывать наличку на стол. Ни один мускул не дрогнул на красивом лице и поэт, честное слово, восхитился бы этим, не будь ему так страшно. Впрочем, совсем скоро стало ясно, что боги услышали, потому что грабитель допустил свою, пожалуй, главную осечку, задрав руку еще выше и попытавшись выстрелить в камеру видеонаблюдения. Воспаленный ум наркомана, наверное, не смог и осознать произошедшего, что слаженно сработавший белоголовый анализировал все чрезмерно скоро: одним ловким движением руки, схватившей декоративную статуэтку в виде кошки, приложившейся вследствие об голову горе-грабителя, продавец вывел преступный элемент из сознательного состояния, не вызвав даже толику кровотечения, после чего аккуратно перехватил пистолет, и, удерживая своего потенциального убийцу за предплечье, уложил его поверх разложенных на столе денег.

Лютик теперь уж и не знал, кого ему в этой ситуации бояться больше. Благо, что Эсси сидит зажмурившись — не видела ничего.

Работник книжного, приложив огнестрельное к бедру дулом вниз, приоткрыл стеклянную дверь магазина, огляделся вокруг, после чего заложил пистолет за пояс брюк и принялся набирать чей-то номер на телефоне.

«Он про нас забыл?» — недоуменно крутилось в голове Лютика, который попросту разрывался между тем, чтобы притворяться пустым местом дальше или попросить белоголового позволить им уйти. А если он их убьет за то, что они увидели, как он в одно движение уложил вооруженного наркомана?

— Скоро здесь будет полиция, и лучше бы вам притвориться сильно испуганными и в истерике убегать отсюда, если не хотите проблем, — раздался тяжелый бархатный голос над их головами до того, как молодой де Леттенхоф успел принять какое бы то ни было решение.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Баллада «Неуловимая» под авторством Лютика (или же пана Сапковского лично).


	2. Chapter 2

— Горячий шоколад для дам, — проверещал Лютик, опуская на стол картонный поддон с несколькими пластиковыми стаканчиками, полнящимися заветным напитком.

Вообще-то он был и «против» вырубки лесов, и «за» спасение черепах близ берегов Зеррикании, но как простой обыватель искренне верил, что в одиночку ничего сделать нельзя, поэтому чего себя лишний раз мучить. Вот станет он чуток влиятельнее и известнее, непременно напишет какую-нибудь вирусную песню, поругивающую бесчестных производителей!

Сидевшие за одним столиком в кафетерии Присцилла и Веспула благодушно заулыбались, принимая сладкий подарок от однокурсника. Уткнувшаяся в книгу Эсси не обратила на старших товарищей внимание, медленно нашептывая себе прочитанные фразы.

С того едва ли не рокового случая прошло уже две недели, и если Лютик постепенно пришел себя, сменив элементарный первобытный страх на приятную дрожь пережитого приключения, то вторая участница в перспективе батальной сцены напротив — замкнулась в себе, изредка реагировала на поддразнивая и, как рассудил Юлиан, пыталась задавить учебой мысли своей влюбленности, которую теперь приходилось обходить стороной.

Возвращаться в книжный теперь действительно было страшно, да и ассоциация с умиротворенностью этого места улетучилась. Лютик хоть и втихую восхищался тем, как сработал бугай-продавец, и что видел он это собственными глазами, перспектива своим появлением вывести продавца из себя пока его от сего заведения отваживала. Хоть он и понятия не имел, как отреагирует на него белоголовый — он больше походил на огромный камень, внутренний баланс которого не могли снести ни ревущие дети с их матерями, ни подростки, предпринимающие попытки изрисовать стеклянные витрины, ни налоговый инспектор, заливающий ему в уши откровенную ерунду с требованием «отсыпать на лапу» в начале ноября. Он лично видел. Ох, как же это страшно и интересно!

— Эсси, ты ничего не запомнишь, если не будешь хоть иногда отвлекаться, — нараспев вытянул Юлиан, поставив пластиковый стаканчик прямо на страницу учебника.

— Это моя первая сессия, — прошипела Давен, убирая горячий шоколад у себя из-под носа.

— Дело в первой, но вовсе не сессии, — многозначительно произнес музыкант, возвращая напиток на прежнее место.

Эсси раздраженно прошипела что-то, вновь убирая стаканчик подальше и пытаясь воззвать на месте, занимаемом другом, к легендарным кострам Новиграда из средневекового фольклора. Лютик растерянно посмотрел на однокурсниц, взглядом пытаясь выискать поддержку своей очевидной (не для всех) правоте. Присцилла, старавшаяся не принимать на себя удар от людей, каких успешно довел до белой горячки Лютик, тяжело вздохнула и жестом наказала товарищу по учебе молчать. В конце концов, Эсси ей нравилась, и видеть, как девушка бессмысленной зубрежкой изводит себя уже полмесяца было тяжеловато.

— Прекрати, Эсси, — Присцилла с материнской нежностью забрала у девушки учебник и обняла за плечи.

Присциллу Лютик боготворил. За ее доброту, искренность, совсем немного (самую свинцовую малость) внешность, отзывчивость, острый ум, талант, изысканный вкус. Когда он думал о ней, рука сама собой выводила на любой пишущей поверхности изящные и полные красы рифмы. Невзирая на постоянно сменяющих друг друга муз, с самого момента поступления в Академию Юлиан понял, что в перечне духа вдохновения Присцилла — блистающий венец, корона на бриллиантовой голове искусства. Воистину.

— Как бы я не хотела это отрицать, вынуждена признать, что Лютик здесь прав, нужно отвлечься, — старшекурсница с упором взглянула на Веспулу, отчего та быстро закивала. Она бы непременно что-нибудь еще добавила, если бы булка с яблочным повидлом не мешала.

Сговорились они на вечер пятницы. Как бы грустно это ни звучало, но Лютика изначально брать с собой никто не хотел: ни Эсси, выслушивавшая не в пору взявшиеся ей сейчас комментарии, ни Присцилла, заявившая в разговоре тет-а-тет, что мужчины для переживающей первые нежные чувства, которые придется тушить один на один с собой Давен — плохое утешение, ни даже Веспула!

Вот от последней он, честное слово, такого не ожидал. Ну, почитывал он ей пару лет назад стихи и пьесы, ну, сидели они вдвоем под луной в парке, ну, испортил он все, когда позже случайно связался с Веттой. Дитой. Зосей? Да и это неважно все, ведь расстались они друзьями. Полюбовно. По крайней мере, она никогда не возражала против напитков за его счет. В общем, с каждой пришлось договариваться по отдельности. Присцилле он обещал охранять девичий покой, чтобы в такие моменты никакие любители познакомиться в баре не подкатывали — он сможет сойти за пару всем троим. Хотя Юлиан искренне не понимал, зачем охранять Эсси от мужского внимания — словно она рассталась с парнем, и не готова к новым отношениям. Слишком много драмы для симпатии, это определенно первая любовь, причем самая настоящая. И неважно, что они не общались с продавцом книг.

Веспуле Лютик обещался не таскать за их столик незнакомых муз. Этот момент поэтическую душу музыканта сильно возмутил: за кого, спрашивается, его вообще тут держат? Он прекрасно понимает, в какой ситуации оказался, не идиот бесчувственный ведь, но пришлось покорно кивнуть — выяснять отношения и тонкие моменты психологии с дамой, которая из всех инструментов предпочитает бубен, занятие неблагодарное, а если хочется примкнуть к компании, то надо договариваться со всеми.

Эсси изначально не была против, за ней Юлиан не ухаживал и не пытался, поэтому никаких недомолвок между ними не было. Более того, она бы с радостью отправила Лютика вместо себя на эти посиделки, но Присцилла была настойчива, а голова экзаменационные билеты уже не впитывала совсем. А о продавце она бы уже забыла пять раз, если бы кое-кто так настойчиво о нем не напоминал. Впрочем, Давен предпочитала молчать, потому что неправдоподобность последнего предположения знала.

«В шесть мы собираемся возле статуи пророка Лебеды на храмовой улице, и только попробуйте опоздать», — наказ был определенный и четкий. Дуэт Лютик-Эсси был готов выдвигаться сразу же после занятий, однако Присцилла и Веспула планировали нарядиться перед выходом, к тому же, «тащиться выпить с инструментами — глупое дело, мы их потом либо забудем где-нибудь, либо сломаем, так что будьте любезны».

Юлиан, вообще-то, не планировал надираться в женском обществе, но и тащить на собственном горбу несколько музыкальных орудий труда было не в приоритете, поэтому он покорно плелся домой с измученной гитарой, которую под конец ноября все же изволил затолкать в чехол. Пора бы прекращать ему делить свои инструменты на любимые и не очень (на последних исполнялись исключительно безвкусные мелодии для репетиций и улучшения навыков; на первых — играла душа).

В такое время года небо как-то скоро и незаметно переодевалось, никакого удовольствия в наблюдении, разве что вяло разбирать градиент серого — от неприятного грязного графитового оттенка до выцветшего черного. Холодный ветер, вынуждающий прятать голову в шапке, сползающей на лоб, а тело в толстом пальто также не располагали к дальним пешим прогулкам. Посему тот неприметный, почти что жалкий факт, в котором Юлиан, вышагивающий по мокрому тротуару против направления ветра, был главенствующим персонажем — чистейшее и честнейшее совпадение. Ровным счетом, как и то, что проходил он нынче мимо книжного магазина с тем самым белоголовым продавцом.

Лютик с минуту покрутился за углом, пытаясь убедить себя в том, что ему это не надо, но, с другой стороны, интересно было бы узнать, не исчез ли продавец после того инцидента? Может, этот магазинчик особенный, и сейчас там работает кто-то еще более колоритный?

Оказавшись перед неосвещенной стеклянной витриной, позади которой простирался пустой коридор, юноша разочарованно вздохнул. Поход сюда изначально был глупой затеей, тем более, что он вряд ли осмелился войти внутрь, а так — словно сама судьба молвила: человек тот опасный, и лучше с ним лишний раз не видеться.

«Ну да, точно, судьба», — удрученно пробормотал себе под нос Юлиан, дергая запертую наглухо дверь.

Бар выбирала Веспула. Местечко было довольно приятным, как по интерьеру, так и по ценам. Вырезки из настоящих газет, яркие открытки, марки и фотографии главных туристических мест Темерии пестрили на кирпичных стенах, на небольшой сцене, недалеко от барной стойки несколько музыкантов исполняли неплохой джаз, посетителей было достаточно, но курили они нечто не такое вонючее и ядреное, как это обычно бывает в подобных заведениях, а лакированные деревянные столы даже не были липкими. Студент в Лютике, которого судьба в лице родителей или сторонних покровителей оставляла порою ни с чем в кармане, довольно огляделся вокруг, еще раз впитывая простые, но радующий глаз детали: принадлежности для игры в кости и карты на всех столешницах в помещении, благодатная публика для исполнителей, светловолосая девчушка за соседним столиком, которую, по-хорошему, и пускать-то сюда без проверки документов не стоило, но она, видно, со старшими товарищами и с приятным, хоть и грубоватым смехом. Святая Мелитэле, если здесь еще и не все туалеты в убитом состоянии, то это место очевидно будет внесено в его список почетных.

— Может, нам тоже подзаработать, — предложил Лютик, когда официант расставил на столе напитки. — Пойдем сюда к ним по вечерам играть.

— Зачем тебе играть, чтобы зарабатывать? — фыркнула Веспула, пробуя на зуб коктейль и недовольно морщась — слишком сладкий. — Ты разве не из богатеньких?

— Интересно получается, конечно, — затараторил в ответ Лютик, — а зачем я тогда в академии прозябаю уже четвертый год, по-твоему? Для души?

— А разве не ты распаляешься каждый раз, когда кто-то скажет, что музыка не для души? — улыбаясь, перебила его Присцилла, кокетливо откидывая локон слегка завитых волос за спину. — Что-то ты сам себе противоречишь.

— Ничего подобного, — Юлиан сделал несколько глотков эля, прибавляя себе сил в грядущем споре. — Музыка-музыкой, а вот душа в голодном теле без теплой крыши над головой не держится. И если уж на то пошло, то деньги у родителей в двадцать три года выпрашивать дело не по чести.

— Да они бы тебе их и не дали, потому что ты «повеса и разгильдяй музыкальный», — расплывшись в самодовольной улыбке, выдала Эсси, хлопая друга по плечу, не побрезговав изобразить Лютикову мать, которая, бывала, могла его так при девушке отчитать.

— Знаете, как-то необычно и спорно слышать это от людей со своего же факультета, — Юлиан драматично насупился, набирая полный рот алкоголя. Наконец-то Эсси улыбается.

— Так мы и не кричим налево и направо, изгаляясь в высокопарности, о глубоком предназначении искусства, которое не должны трогать меркантильные ручонки… кого-кого? — Веспула забавно прищурилась, подбирая вертящееся на кончике языка слово. — А, вспомнила! Капиталистов.

— Бесхитростные вы, — улыбнулся юноша, — а еще женщины. Музыка, слово, театр, поэзия и проза — все это наше оружие, такой же инструмент, как гитара или примитивный молот. Не забывая о величии творчества мы должны действовать в интересах своих и, пожалуй, иногда и глобальных.

— Так, тот самый Юлиан, со сценическим псевдонимом Лютик, только что сравнил гитару с молотом! — громогласно воскликнула Веспула (ей бы в пору идти и петь оперные арии), поднимая свой бокал. — Выпьем же сей чудесный момент и меркантильное нутро музыканта!

Выпивали они немного и долго, немного шумно, с песнями и жульничеством в карты и кости: проигравший должен был ответить на один вопрос о себе. Таким образом, они выяснили, что Веспула ненавидит оранжевый цвет, у Присциллы хобби — писать пьесы, Эсси иногда поет сочиненные Лютиком песни на семейных вечерах, а сам Лютик один год все же проучился на направлении, в которое его за шкирку запихнула матушка. Он не обижался — она ведь так выражает свою любовь.

Веселая и очевидно несовершеннолетняя кареглазая блондинка за столиком напротив продолжала нелепо смеяться, отбиваясь от увесистого ухажера. Юлиан искренне старался держать себя в руках и не наблюдать за незнакомцами исподтишка, но сегодня, очевидно, был день полный случайностей: непреднамеренно, честное слово, он увидел, как громила передает в руки подростку маленький белый мешочек.

«Господи, если это то, о чем я думаю, то цена этому дерьму выше, чем все человеческие потроха», — пронеслось у него в голове, когда блондинка, спрятав добычу в руках, очаровательно оскалилась и пошла куда-то. Будучи лидером не самых авторитетных мнений, Лютик считал, что запахло жареным.

— Думаю, нам лучше поскорее уйти, — произнес Юлиан, поднимаясь со своего места.

— Почему? — непонимающе взглянула на него Присцилла, кладя карты на столешницу. — Тебе плохо?

— Нет, но я потом объясню, — Юлиан снял верхнюю одежду всех четверых с рядом стоящей раскосой вешалки с рогами.

— Что за паника, Лютик, ты кого-то…

Веспула не договорила, ее прервал раскатистый гром чужого крика. Некто басисто прокричал несколько раз указание оставаться на своих местах и поднять руки вверх. Когда в бар ворвалась куча вооруженных людей в бронежилетах и наспех начала вязать человек двадцать одновременно, Лютик, застывший с пальто в руках, решил, что ему, видимо, судьба вообще советует навсегда запереться дома да так и помереть.

— И где, мать его, Алонсо, — уперев руки в бока к столику, где недавно сидела блондинка и из-за которого за шкирку выволокли двухметровую детину, прошел мужчина в гражданском. Впрочем, военная прическа с выбритыми висками и затылком, выправка и едва слышный шаг буквально вопили о его непричастности к миру обычных людей.

— Да мы не под того копаем, я попой чую, дядечка, — «О, а вот и девчушка», — как-то запоздало дошло до Лютика.

— Следи за языком, девочка, — скривившись, выплюнул очевидно какой-то там глава какого-то чертового спецназа. — А это кто такие и куда собрались? — мужчина с прищуром оглядел остолбеневшего в компрометирующей позе Юлиана.

— Не, эти точно чистые, они весь вечер какой-то дурью и глупостью маялись, — отмахнулась девчушка, — что-то там про высокий дух и материал для струн.

— Все равно их отпускать нельзя, пока не подпишут…

Незнакомец не договорил, его прервали также, как и он доселе оборвал на середине фразы Веспулу.

— Вернон, драть тебя, Роше, — в комнате как-то резко упала температура (или Эсси с Лютиком показалось?), когда в ней оказался рычащий сквозь стиснутые зубы слова продавец книг.

«Судьба, ты, верно издеваешься?» — взмолился про себя Юлиан, прижимая ближе к груди верхнюю одежду. Он вовсе не на такую встречу надеялся, когда приходил в магазин днем, да и вообще он встречаться с этим странным мужиком не хотел. Ни с первым, ни со вторым.

— Драть сук будешь, а меня не трогай, я работаю, — парировал глава спецотряда (Лютик все еще не мог определиться с прозвищем для него).

— Работай, но на кой-ляд ты притащил сюда Ангулему? Ей едва исполнилось восемнадцать, она еще ребенок, — белоголовый смурнее обычного впился взглядом сначала на того, кого назвал Верноном, а затем на Ангулему.

— Мы прикрывали ее, ничего страшного бы не произошло, — произнес Роше, закрывая спиной девушку. Судя по взору самого необычного продавца книжного магазина, вышеназванной Ангулеме все равно попадет за своевольность — ее лицо впервые за вечер изобразило страх.

— Прикрывали, — язвительно бросил тот, кто, кажется, напугал бесстрашную парочку, виновную в облаве. — А с каких пор ты вообще занимаешься наркотиками?

— Дело не совсем в них, но расскажу я тебе явно не перед кучкой загулявших студентов, — промолвил Роше, скрещивая руки на груди. — Сам-то ты что тут забыл?

Белоголовый, впрочем, вопроса не услышал, оборачиваясь назад и, наконец-то, разглядев вжавшуюся в угол Эсси. Выдернув пальто, за которыми Лютик спрятал свое лицо, мужчина тяжело вздохнул на миг прикрыв глаза. А после раздраженно прошипел: «Вы тут еще что забыли?» Музыкальный квартет инстинктивно вжался в свои места, пытаясь раствориться со стульями и полом.

— Знаешь их? — Роше, приподняв брови, еще раз посмотрел на невольных свидетелей всего самого сокровенного. — А есть еще в этом баре подростки, которые под твоей опекой? Ты сразу скажи, чтобы я контраргументы заготовил.

— Очень смешно, — мужчина кинул верхнюю одежду обратно в руки Лютика и развернулся обратно. — Мы не знакомы, но виделись. А к тебе сюда меня вызвали на допрос.

— Опять в качестве допрашиваемого, дядечка? — Ангулема усмехнулась.

— В качестве допрашивающего, — белоголовый кивнул девушке в сторону выхода. — Ты сейчас садишься в машину к Бьянке, и она везет тебя домой. И если я через полчаса, позвонив Мильве, не узнаю о твоем успешном прибытии до дома, хорошего будет мало.

Блондинка, слегка ссутулившись проследовала туда, куда ее, собственно, и отправили, напоследок ободряюще махнув оставшимся стоять на месте студентам. Остальных людей из здания уже вывели. Неловко оказаться единственными не подставными посетителями, рассудил Юлиан.

— Геральт, я тогда твоих на тебя вешаю, бери их и поехали, у нас подельники Ублюдка, — Роше еще раз внимательно осмотрел бар, после чего удалился.

— Блядство, — выплюнул белоголовый, утомленно проводя рукой по лицу. — Чего встали, как вкопанные, одевайтесь и поехали.

— Куда? — как-то жалобно вырвалось у Лютика. Отлично они, конечно, отвлекли Эсси от ее первой любви, которая все больше и больше изобличала себя как худший предмет для романтической поэзии. «Ну, хотя бы не бандит. И то не факт», — отчаянно подумал Юлиан, словив на себе такой однозначный взгляд, заявлявший: ответа не будет.

Видимо, все-таки судьба, и еще какая. Только вот хотелось уже музыканту послать ее в пешее и не эротическое — много чести ей для такого удовольствия.


	3. Chapter 3

Лютик угрюмо, ровно настолько, насколько ему позволяло собственное лицо и темперамент, буравил взглядом несколько снимков, выложенных перед ним на столе.

— Это лишнее, — пробормотал он, разглядывая себя, удаляющегося из книжного магазина: аккуратно переступающего через бессознательное тело обезоруженного преступника и волочащего за собой Эсси.

Допросная комната, холодный свет, делающий кожу Вернона Роше и его собственную землистого цвета, неоднозначные фотографии (не только из книжного), какие могут использовать против него и его семьи, так как сам Юлиан доказательством своей невиновности на изображенных сценах не обладал, хоть и в действительности был чист. Ну, почти.

Короче говоря, капитан специального подразделения тайной полиции королевства Темерия — Лютик искренне никогда и не рассчитывал водиться с настолько важными шишками в государстве лично, а уж с таким не хотел и подавно (признаться, люди про этот отряд в королевском фаворе ничего особо и не знали, поговаривали, что россказни, ибо за работой их едва кто видел — ан нет, гляньте, существуют) — зазря пытался его запугать. Он и так бы все выложил ему на серебряном блюдечке, все, что знал. Да только знал о немного и причастным к преступной группировке в баре не был.

— Тогда тебе лучше говорить, — Вернон хлопнул увесистой папкой по металлической столешнице, — пока я не начал показывать материалы более чувствительного характера.

Голос у мужчины был слегка надменный, нарочито бесстрастный — такой мог бы и собаку выпотрошить голыми руками и не моргнуть при этом ни разу. Лютику на момент стало жутко от того, что возившийся с таким человеком Геральт с фигурой и лицом из камня, очевидно, был еще хуже.

«Да что это вообще за герои такие положительные? Одни мрази!» — вертелось в голове у студента, на которого взъелись волки почем зря. Белый за шкирку его сюда приволок, а серый теперь зубами терзает уже битый час. Попадет домой — сожжет сказку про героического волка и напишет плач по страданиям белых овец, которых загрызли.

— О чем? — тяжело вздохнув, процедил Юлиан. — Я уже все сказал: пришел в бар выпить с друзьями по университету, потому что…

— Ты был единственным мужчиной в компании, — грубо перебил его Роше, садясь на стул напротив. — И твоя внешность в совокупности с физическими данными пока что говорит против тебя.

Лютик от возмущения был готов воздухом поперхнуться, но слишком любил себя, чтобы такое вытворить. На самом деле, он уже попросту устал, и сил ни на возмущения, ни на препирания не осталось.

— Про физические данные ты палку перегнул.  
Услышав, в комнате третий голос, низкий, густоватый и терпкий, какой он слышал пока что только от одного человека в этом мире, и пока что исключительно в нелицеприятном ключе, юноша, до этого уже успевший уткнуться в лежащие руки на столе, мигом выпрямился и все же нашел энергию возмутиться.

— По сравнению с вами-то любой будет щуплым, — зарделся молодой человек. — Не продавал я девушкам наркотики, я даже близко возле них никогда не ходил. Вы меня тут бессовестно осуждаете, запугиваете, а теперь еще и оскорбляете! И где вообще мои подруги?

— Глянь, как оживился, — усмехнулся Роше, поворачиваясь к только что вошедшему в комнату Геральту. — Буду теперь всегда только с тобой на допросы ходить.

— Зачем такой высокопоставленной персоне вообще на допросах казать лицо? — ядовито выплюнул Лютик, скрестив руки на груди и спрятав лицо в стоячем вороте рубашки.

Он хотел спать, был чертовски голоден, и в целом, опираясь на неукоснительный опыт в просмотре трех телевизионных передач про детективов и одной комедии про копов, рассудил, что если бы его действительно считали преступником, то уже давно ему что-нибудь да сделали. А тут тянут кота за яйца битый третий час, меняя допрашивающих каждые тридцать минут. Ну, кроме Роше, он тут пока дольше всех.

— Аристократы заслуживают особого отношения, — произнес Вернон, постукивая пальцами по столешнице.

Скептически разглядывающий циферблат на наручных часах Геральт, выслушивая явно наскучившую ему словесную баталию, отпрянул от стены, к которой прислонился с самого своего появления в допросной, в несколько шагов настиг стола в центре комнаты, взял папку, которой так резво недавно размахивал его товарищ, и с минимальной заинтересованностью начал ее пролистывать.

Лютик и Вернон в полном молчании сначала сопроводили заинтригованными взглядами действия белоголового, после чего вновь уставились друг на друга.

— Юлиан Альфред Панкрац, — после затянувшейся паузы пробормотал Геральт. — Ты же понимаешь, что эта шантрапа из академии максимум повинна за не вовремя расстегнутый гульфик на штанах? — мужчина закрыл папку и небрежно кинул ее обратно на стол. Возмущенный подобными выражениями студент не стал ничего говорить исключительно из-за того, что из документов, относившихся к его имени, выскользнула фотография графини де Стелл. В любом случае, он все равно считал, что такие вещи можно выражать более учтиво и деликатно, он же, как ни крути, к величайшему своему сожалению, все еще тут.

— Мало ли, что он за этим гульфиком от одной богатенькой вдовы таскал к другой золоченой фаворитке, — отозвался Роше, недовольно поморщившись. — Средние века, честное слово.

— Ты и меня когда-то считал виноватым, а в итоге кто спас твоего средневекового короля? — белоголовый достал мобильный телефон и начал что-то проверять в нем, параллельно продолжая вести диалог. — А это еще и сын де Леттенхофа.

— Вот именно, что он сын де Леттенхофа.

Оброненная Верноном фраза на секунду выбила из равновесия обоих его оппонентов. И если Юлиан не понимал ровным счетом ничего, подозрительно косясь во все стороны, а уж тем более того, причем тут давно почивший его честнейшего пошиба (излюбленная фраза матушки) отец, то Геральт лишь прищурился, после чего утомленно вздохнул.

— Даже не пытайся его в это втягивать, — наконец заговорил последний, опираясь одной рукой о стол, а второй поправляя портупею, сильно перетянувшую немного помятую рубашку. — Во-первых, потому что он ни в чем не виноват…  
  
— Да откуда в тебе теперь столько благородства? — наконец вышел из ехидной стабильности Роше, прервав товарища.  
  
— Во-вторых, нам пользы от него не будет. На лицо его посмотри, он ничего не знает, а то, что знает — полезно для антимонопольников, но ни мой отдел, ни твой о них сильно не печемся. Или я где-то ошибся?

Пока Вернон скрупулезно что-то для себя решал, скрипя шестеренками, Лютик переживал противоречивые чувства: с одной стороны хотелось элементарного, человеческого — домой; с другой, он был бы не прочь свиснуть со стола папку со своим «личным делом», проштудировать хорошенько и понять, в ходе каких таких совершенно невинных его гуляний набралась столь толстая кипа компромата, а перед он не отказался бы получить разъяснений насчет странных отсылок к отошедшему на тот свет виконту де Леттенхофу. Однако на данный момент ни находившиеся в комнате люди, ни его собственная кондиция не располагали к совершению кражи. Да и уж за такое он точно поплатится.  
  
— Хорошо, Геральт, — наконец озвучил свое решение капитан. — На этот раз будет так, как ты того хочешь, — мужчина повернулся в сторону выхода из допросной и крикнул: — Бьянка, договор!

Когда тяжелая железная дверь отворилась, в комнату шагом, какой присущ всем людям с военной выправкой, любившим в качестве расслабляющего занятия помаршировать по плацу, зашла высокая девушка со светлыми, коротко остриженными волосами. Глядя на опущенные перед собственным носом бумажки, Юлиан решил, что коли тут даже дамы одним движением могут убить, при этом не замарав маникюра, — а эта леди, если позволите, определенно такое воспроизвести в силах — то лучше рисковать лишний раз и испытывать свою судьбу он не будет и попытается ненавязчиво выспросить все у матушки. В конце концов, не зря же она одна из самых чтимых сплетниц континента.

«Треклятый вечный огонь, они ведь не сообщили родным о задержании?» — запоздало скукожился де Леттенхоф, нутром ощущая пробежавший по животу холодок от возможных многочасовых лекциях о праведности жизни единственного наследника рода.

— Сейчас ты подпишешь договор о неразглашении, — начал Вернон, сцепив перед собой кисти рук в замок. — Согласно перечисленным в нем пунктам, ты обязуешься хранить молчание обо всем, что происходило в поле твоего зрения и слуха с самого твоего прибытия в бар. Ты не сможешь упоминать или приплетать ни одну личность, за исключением твоих трех подруг, с которой виделся или находился в непосредственной близости. И, поверь мне, — Роше для наглядности поднял «личное дело» допрашиваемого, — если ты взболтнешь лишнего, я узнаю. И даже пострижение в жрицу святой Мелитэле тебя не спасет.  
  
— У вас на каждого честного человека такое досье имеется? — сглотнув, поинтересовался Лютик.  
  
— Честных людей не существует, — вынес вердикт Роше.

Глаза у Юлиана нервно забегали по слишком черно пропечатанным буквам, заплывающим друг на друга из-за убористости шрифта, поверх яркой, слепящей белоснежной бумаги. Нужно отдать должное двум мужчинам и их напряженной, как перетянутая скрипичная струна, боевой подруге — никто не торопил его при чтении «договора» с односторонними обязательствами. Но текста было слишком много, тяжелых терминов, создававших ощущения «водянистости» написанного, и того больше. Предварительное и окончательное решение — подписывать, все равно выбора нет. Адвокатов к подозреваемым такими вот отрядами, покуда они не передавали преступника структурам ниже по иерархии, не пускали.

Лютик подрагивающей рукой поставил свою размашистую изящную (впрочем, не в этот раз) подпись, оттачиваемую долгими уроками арифметики в школе, на последних страницах обоих экземпляров предоставленного договора и, проводя ладонью по измученному лицу, передал одну из копий Вернону.  
  
— Бьянка тебя проводит, — отчеканил мужчина в свойственной ему, строгой и нахальной манере, — и помни: даже в Нильфгаарде нет такого места, откуда бы я тебя не настиг.

Студент, понуро передернув плечами, встал со стула и, опустив взгляд в пол, последовав прочь из допросной. Эта комнатушка с блеклым светом у него была в печенках, хотя должен был быть злосчастный алкоголь, на который он уповал с неделю, не меньше. Девушка, сопровождавшая его, в последний момент вернулась, чтобы забрать вторую копию договора, безалаберно забытую Юлианом.

Когда дверь захлопнулась, а шаги в коридоре стихли, Геральт, в упор глядевший на Роше, взял со стола документ, оставшийся в ведомости специальных структур Темерии, и начал его медленно, вдумчиво читать. Вернон лишь через две минуты перевел на товарища взор, полный ожидания.

— Ты же мне обещал, — сухо произнес белоголовый, бесцеремонно кинув бумажки на прежнее место.

— Я не буду его трогать, если он сам не подставится нигде, — отмахнулся капитан, подпирая щеку кулаком и прикрывая красные от систематического недосыпа глаза.  
  
— Ты. Мне. Обещал, — с паузой более, чем пять секунд, между словами отчеканил Геральт.  
  
— Я знаю, — оппонент окончательно закрыл глаза, предварительно зажмурившись, пытаясь избавиться от гула в ушах. — У девушек чистые договоры, мы их почти сразу выпустили. Но мне будет спокойнее, если на задворках у нас будет сидеть он в качестве потенциального оружия, — Вернон опустил руку и посмотрел Геральту в глаза. — Мне будет легче, если де Леттенхоф вдруг сможет спасти хотя бы несколько жизней. На кону у нас и так миллионы.

Бьянка, за которой Лютик осерчавшей на мир тучей плелся вплоть до холла, который вел к выходу из большого, холодного здания, пышущего угрюмостью и воняющего жестокостью, остановила его подле пункта выдачи предметов, с которыми они прибыли в это злосчастное местечко. Юлиан отчаянно не хотел расставаться ни с мобильным телефоном, ни с пальто, без которого порядком продрог — дрожь от страха (в первые два с половиной часа) и сырости (в течение, в принципе-то, всего турне) в допросной, казалось, вывели из строя его челюсть — один из основных инструментов, коими орудовал музыкант. Юноша бы непременно запричитал по этому поводу, но, оказавшись ближе к свободе, дух авантюризма, подогретый внезапной любознательностью (из разговоров Геральта и Роше), почти что исчез: осталось только жгучее желание убраться отсюда подальше и не возвращаться. И попытать удачу, один единственный глупый разок. В отличие от большей части мира, на де Леттенхофа выражение «меньше знаешь, крепче спишь» не распространялось, а, скорее, работала в диаметрально противоположном направлении.

— Не переживай сильно, — немного смягчившись, произнесла девушка, кладя договор поверх выданного грубоватым сотрудником пальто и телефона. — Просто постарайся стереть эту ночь из памяти и околачиваться в более удачных местах. Без облав.

— Я не специально, — угрюмо пробормотал Лютик, надевая на себя пальто. — Я не могу научиться управлять удачей, чтобы она уберегла меня от всего этого.  
  
— Лучше бы научиться, — просто ответила Бьянка, пожимая плечами. — Иначе ты вновь встретишься с Роше, и, Боги, пусть вы будете по одну сторону баррикад.  
  
— Я не собираюсь совершать ничего противоправного.  
  
— Все так поначалу говорят.

Юлиан полностью собрался, закутался в верхнюю одежду и включил телефон, отмечая про себя и для себя ворох пропущенных вызовов от подруг. Ему следовало идти, интерес ко всему происходящему вроде как сумел потушить. Но, с другой стороны, он ведь уже фактически свободен? А у Бьянки явно нет полномочий арестовывать за лишние вопросы. Можно ведь хотя бы попытаться?  
  
— Могу я спросить? — осторожно поинтересовался Лютик, сжимая в руках документы.  
  
— Рискни, — вздернув одну бровь, ответила блондинка, скрестив руки на груди.  
  
— Из-за чего специальный отряд короля активизировался? Происходит что-то страшное?

— Специальный отряд, как ты выразился, а еще и тайная полиция вместе с тем, — Бьянка усмехнулась, словно он только что попросил ее зачитать состав поваренной соли, — работает даже тогда, когда все в мире спокойно. Но спокойно никогда не бывает, так что и работаем мы всегда.  
  
— Это слишком размытый и не самый удачный ответ, — нахмурился Юлиан, прекрасно знающий подобные трюки, водящие людей за нос. — За что они арестовали тех людей? Не за наркотики ведь, я…  
  
— Следующий вопрос, если он у тебя есть, — безапелляционно прервала девушка. У них тут хобби такое, что ли, прерывать?  
  
— Тот белоголовый и Роше упоминали моего отца, — Лютик не решился назвать Геральта по имени, а фамилии он не знал, — что с ним не так? В смысле, мне показалось, что факт нашего родства для них очень важен.  
  
— Слушай, а это уже к тебе вопрос. Я твоего отца не знаю и не знала, а вот то, насколько хорошо его знаешь ты — будет тебе ответом.  
  
— Зачем Роше так долго меня допрашивал? Еще и лично? — Юлиан каждой лениво отзывающейся на нервные импульсы сонной жилкой ощущал, как наглеет.  
— А это как раз то, почему тебе лучше не вляпываться в неприятности, если хочешь, чтобы эта встреча с тайной полицией оказалась для тебя последней, — в один момент Бьянка стала чрезмерно серьезной.  
  
— Но что это…  
  
— Слишком много вопросов, мальчик, — девушка кивком головы указала студенту на выход. — Лучше б тебе пораньше вернуться домой и готовиться к прослушиваниям и прочей творческой ерунде, который вы у себя в академии промышляете.

«Никакого чертового уважения к музыкантам, чьи труды потом помогают вам всем расслабиться после очередного злобного и обиженного на жизнь рабочего дня», — разочарованно размышлял Лютик, выходя из здания в пустые уличные сумерки. Пророк Лебеда, позволь ему сегодня хотя бы в такси сесть без происшествий.

Эсси что-то долго и вразумительно толковала Юлиану, не прерываясь ни на секунду: было там про ее личные впечатления и переживания на его счет, также просила простить, что в какой-то степени в обоих случаях неприятности друга лежат напрямую на ее плечах. В сладкой полудреме Лютик едва ли поспевал убеждать несчастную Давен в том, что над ними всего-то подшутила судьба, в случающий раз обязательно всем повезет, и вообще астрологи до декабря обещали ретроградный Меркурий, а это дело невесть какое, надо переждать черную полосу.

Пожалуй, узри госпожа де Леттенхоф, во что превращает дорогие простыни её сынок, завалившийся на свою кровать в родительском доме в грязной одежде, то непременно отчитала бы, а потом и не погнушалась бы совершенно не по-аристократичному надавать подзатыльников. Как-то все в его семье странно — вроде бахвалятся голубой кровью, кичатся, спорят с другими, у кого родословная лучше, а вроде на ежегодные свиные бега в деревне к северу от Вызиме съездить надо.

Ну, ладно, не то что бы кто-то кроме Лютика вообще там объявлялся повторно, однако они там все же однажды были, еще и всем семейством, а эдакий дух ярмарки вокруг сего достойного занятия словно переносит зрителей на несколько веков назад. «Надо бы поучаствовать в каких-нибудь больших ролевых проектах репрезентации средних веков», — сладко зевая и потягиваясь на постели, подумал юноша.

Подруга наконец-то успокоилась и даже обещалась поспать — выходной таки, а мать, которой придется стерпеть со времен сотворения земли спавший интерес Юлиана к отцу, еще не проснулась. Она ведь наверняка что-то знала. Да чтоб ему с Верноном Роше снова встретиться, коли он не выпытает из нее хотя бы информационную песчинку о его грехах или подвигах, за которые так однозначно его светлый образ всплывал в грязной допросной.

Перевернувшись на бок и подложив под щеку подушку, Юлиан от души поблагодарил дизайнерское решение старого друга семьи в области плотных штор и занавесей — внезапно выглянувшее в первый раз за последние две недельки солнце не мешало ему блаженно видеть уже десятый сон.


	4. Chapter 4

Юлиан проснулся от звука резко раздвигаемых в комнате штор и блеска врывающихся на всех порах солнечных лучах — у тех нынче праздник, они не только сумели пробить оборону туч, но и заполонили собой каждый темный, сырой угол нежилого помещения. В родительском доме в последние три года оставался крайне редко, а на его спальное место в далеко не маленьком доме за ненадобностью никто не посягал — одна только горничная раз в месяц забредет внутрь, чтобы проверить да смахнуть пыль. Признаться, в поместье де Леттенхоф его с ночевкой давно уж никто не ждал.

Сегодня, по всей видимости зажмурившихся глаз Лютика, был один из дней, посвященных генеральной уборке дома, а его столь бесцеремонно побеспокоили лишь потому, что никто и не ведал о его явлении в семейное гнездо ранним утром. Горничная даже не заметила развалившееся на кровати тело, когда зашла в его комнату.  
  
— Пресвятая Мелитэле! — в сердцах воскликнула женщина, инстинктивно отпрыгнув назад и напоровшись спиной на оконное стекло аккурат после того, как молодой человек что-то прогундосил, обозначая ей так свое присутствие.  
  
— Нет, я пока еще грешный Юлиан, — пробурчал студент, с трудом усаживаясь на кровати, а после уткнувшись руками в заспанное лицо. — Мила, который час?  
  
— Мой лорд, я не знала, что вы здесь, — оправдалась женщина, прикрывая одну из занавесей, дабы спрятать лицо хозяйского сына от солнца. — Уже почти что три часа дня. Почему вы не предупредили о своем визите заранее?  
  
— Да брось, какой я тебе, к черту, лорд, — Лютик, рассудивший, наконец, как встать на ноги, медленно поплелся в сторону ванной комнаты, на ходу расстегивая пережившую немалое рубашку. — Предупреди мать, пожалуйста, что я скоро подойду к ней.

Почти при каждой подходящей возможности Юлиан старался открещиваться от своего титула, от положения собственной семьи, от учтивости, источаемой посторонними людьми. Как-то все это не очень правильным он для себя считал, когда наемный работник, получающий деньги за свой труд, брал на себя обязанности по соблюдению какого-то дурацкого кодекса какого-нибудь Туссента, премило перенятой всем континентом, тысячелетней давности. Ему претила сама идея о том, что человек может быть вхож куда-то исключительно из-за заслуг предков, и точно таким же образом не вхож — все еще из-за своих же ушедших на тот свет родственников. Он умел в удобное для себя время пользоваться привилегиями по праву рождения и точно также умело отрицал их, пропихиваясь с локтями общество «не того пошива»; юноша, мягко говоря, не совсем видел себя в социальных и географических рамках, хоть понимал их и нередко придерживался: ничего ему не стоило поехать летом в Нильфгаард, с которым политическое напряжение у Темерии взвилось тогда до около военного пика, к старой знакомой, нарушая протоколы и светские наказы, а после принять участие в нескольких званных вечерах подряд, поднимая авторитет семьи своим благочестивым нравом; наперекор высшему обществу он занялся музыкой, неспособный, вроде как, тем самым в будущем продолжить управление семейным бизнесом, однако тайно для всех исправно посещал курсы по менеджменту и всему сопряженному — просто потому что и честь знать надобно бы.

Графиня де Леттенхоф от него, мягко говоря, от него за все время натерпелась, каждый раз запоздала узнавая о благих деяниях сына, зато о постыдных для виконта — чересчур своевременно.

— Госпожа в своем кабинете, — бесхитростно отчеканил молодой человек в накрахмаленной белой рубашке и черных брюках со стрелками. Лютик его видел впервые. — Я новый камердинер графа, сэр, — вновь заговорил незнакомец, заметив замешательство на лице немого собеседника. — Меня зовут Густав.

Лютик поморщился, кивнул и спешно взбежал по лестнице. «Издевательство», — возмущенно думал он, безрадостный этими броскими словечками в антураже предыдущих веков. Он оглядел себя на случай, если за ширмой всеобщего пафоса случайно магическим образом не окажется облачен во фрак. Но на нем были все те же его черные джинсы и старая рубашка, которую чудом не поела моль — прислуга явно филонила и в шкафы не заглядывала. Хотелось спуститься, распеть на весь первый этаж матерные частушки, поклониться и с важностью павлина удалиться. Просто так, чтобы сильно носы не задирали. Хотя, в сущности, Юлиану было все равно на некоторую закостенелость в обществе — он, может, порою и придерживался свежих взглядов, но предводителем революции себя явно не видел, в то время как те, кто подобным смог бы промышлять, и так были всем довольны. По большей части.  
  
— Войдите, — разморенным послеобеденным голосом отозвалась графиня за дверьми библиотеки в ответ на небрежное постукивание по двери.

Лютик вальяжно прошел внутрь, потягиваясь и зевая. Луиза Стефания Панкрац графиня де Леттенхоф лишь недовольно повела бровью, движением головы откидывая тяжелые золотые локоны подкрашенных волос за спину. В принципе, этого описания для любимой матушки Юлиана было достаточно — лицо у нее благородное, но простое, мягкое даже в минуты сильного гнева, нрав вроде бы кроткий, но больше строптивый. Она вся была какая-то неоднозначная, но с четко расставленными приоритетами, пути для выполнения которых могли хаотично меняться, отчего её собственный сын не мог бы даже толком и описать хотя бы внешность родительницы. Да и мало кто смог бы — у всех она в памяти после себя оставляла лишь образ золотых волос с краской у рано поседевших корней: на собственных плечах вытягивать семейный бизнес было занятием неблагодарным.  
  
— У тебя все в порядке? — вместо приветствия поинтересовалась графиня в ответ на легкомысленное размахивание руками своего великовозрастного чада. — Ты нечасто сюда захаживаешь без дела, чтобы лишний раз увильнуть от разговоров о собственных обязанностях перед домом.  
  
— Я делаю все, что в моих силах, клянусь вечным огнем, — примирительно защебетал Лютик, поднимая с подноса на столе чашку.  
  
— Может быть, сразу пророком Лебедой? — Луиза отложила на столик книгу, занимавшую ее руки, и подлила сыну свежего чая. — Ты виконт, Юлиан, и пока что только на Скеллиге этот факт останется пустым звуком.  
  
— Я граф, — беспечно отпарировал юноша, делая глоток горячего напитка. — Разве не так?

Графиня отставила чайник в сторону и молча вернулась на свое место. Мать и сын еще минуту третировали друг друга взглядами, прекрасно понимая, кто о чем думает.

Признаться, после смерти графа де Леттенхофа его титул автоматически должен был перейти к старшему и единственному сыну. Однако ни де-юре, ни де-факто ничего победного не случилось. Главой семьи попросту в один прекрасный момент стал титулованный чужак из Ковира с чужой фамилией, женившийся на молодой вдове с ребенком на руках. Титул графа де Леттенхофа электрическим комком завис в воздухе, ожидая своего выплеска во время оглашения какого-то легендарного завещания, которое должно будет зачитать в двадцатипятилетие виконта. Все знали содержание этого документа, но никто не знал ни причины подобных временных рамок, ни его правомерности.  
  
— Мы не можем идти в разрез с волей твоего отца, — все же прервала тишину женщина. — Мы запрашивали разъяснения от королевской канцелярии, и они подтвердили её законность. Да и оно к лучшему, глядишь, ты за два года ума понаберешься и действительно станешь достоин отведенного тебе титула.  
  
— А, то есть сейчас я не достоин? — разглядывая нарисованные на чашке розы, спросил Лютик.  
  
— Сейчас тебе это в корне неинтересно.

Что же, матушка была права. Юлиан взаправду не был готов взваливать на себя оставленное ему состояние и обязательства — он бы вообще, по-хорошему, обошелся одной квартирой в Вызиме и неплохим счетом в банке Вивальди. Но общая бездетность и не закрашенная седина на висках еще молодой Луизы попирали его выкинуть какой-нибудь эдакий фокус.  
  
— Ну да, — улыбаясь, согласился молодой человек, допивая чай. — Я пришел поговорить об отце. Все-таки, скоро уж двадцать лет будет, как его не стало, — серьезным тоном произнес студент, за уши притягивая случайно вспомнившийся факт. В следующую секунду эта мысль из него словно дух выбила — столько лет прошло.

— Что ты хочешь знать? — графиня, упершись локтями в колени, сцепила кисти рук в замок. Разговоры о супруге всегда напрягали ее ворохом неприятных воспоминаний и ощущений после его кончины: разбирательства, тяжбы, угрозы, расследование, закончившееся ровным счетом ничем, и постоянно ревущий больной трехлетний Юлиан под боком, которого теперь было боязно оставить на самую проверенную няньку.  
  
— Как он умер? — Лютик выжидающе смотрел на теперь уже отстраненное лицо матери.  
  
— Его застрелили, когда он был в кругу друзей, — озлобленно, борясь с спазмами в горле, произнесла женщина. — Ты и сам знаешь это прекрасно.  
  
— Тебе ничего тогда не показалось странным? За что его убили? — продолжал гнуть свою линию юноша.  
  
— Если бы я знала, за что, то своими бы руками уничтожила предмет, из-за которого он погиб, знала бы — из-за кого, то убила бы, — раздраженно заговорила Луиза, поднимаясь с кресла и отходя к окну позади него. Её кремовый брючный костюм гармонично сливался с теплыми цветами дерева библиотеки и желтоватой обивкой мебели: тревожное упокоение, меланхоличная затянутость — вот и весь образ ситуации прошедшей и нынешней, прекрасно вписывался в настроение и чувства обоих.  
  
— Какая-то вдруг слепая у нас полиция, даже удивительно, — беззлобно сказал Лютик, совершенно нечаянно, но отважно намекая на высокий пост отчима в государственных структурах.  
  
— Да что ты меня третируешь? — мать, обессилено опустив руки, повернулась лицом обратно к сыну. — Что же, по-твоему, я его убила? Джером знать не знал нас всех до этой трагедии, да будет тебе известно. А если ты, считаешь, что недостаточно сейчас выжал меня, как половую тряпку этой темой, которую я тебя умоляла не поднимать, то можешь добить своими очередными выходками!  
  
— Зачем ты так? — едва слышно промолвил Лютик, глядя на мать, почти что доведшую саму себя до истерики. Так заканчивался почти каждый их разговор о графе.

Луиза удрученно смотрела на поникшего Юлиана, разглядывающего чайный сервиз. Она в действительности ничего не могла с собой поделать. Девушка, которой едва минул двадцать первый год не должна по сути своей в блеклом одиночестве стоять над истерзанными трупами на опознании и выбирать из них своего мужа, не должна сталкиваться с напором ушлых подчиненных на высоких постах оставленного ей бизнеса, не должна вместе с тем изводить себя в судах с подозреваемыми в убийстве (теми еще отпетыми уголовниками), не должна была она в принципе узнать об угрозах о расправе, какие исправно поступали всем аристократам. Однако все же она оказалась должна. А сын все болел и болел, сгорая от постоянной температуры и не прослушиваемой в нужное время пневмонии.  
  
— Я очень люблю тебя, — борясь с желанием подбежать, обнять сына и разрыдаться, сказала графиня. Если она один раз даст себе слабину — не соберет себя обратно уже никогда. По крайней мере, она была в этом уверена.  
  
— Я тоже тебя люблю, — прошептал в ответ Лютик, поднимаясь на ноги. Атмосфера превратилась в слишком тяжелую, даже свинцовую — он такое плохо выносил. — Я пойду, мне нужно будет с ребятами вечером репетировать… — на ходу придумывал он себе оправдания.  
  
— В конце декабря у посла вар Аттре будет прием, — попыталась сменить тему Луиза, чтобы не прощаться на унылой ноте. — Ты учишься вместе с его дочерьми. Я была бы рада увидеть тебя там. А если ты пригласишь нескольких своих товарищей из Академии, и вы вместе выступите, то, уверена, получите долю своего признания.  
  
— И ты так просто позволишь мне перед почетной публикой играть? — удивленно спросил юноша, которого обычно просили оставить музыку где-нибудь в своей комнате.  
  
— Должны же эти брюзги из Нильфгаарда хоть раз услышать что-то достойное? — графиня улыбнулась.

Присцилла медленно перебирала струны лютни, сидя на деревянной скамье под стенами академии, когда к ней подошел Лютик. В теплое время года она любила засиживаться на каменной кладке широкой лестницы, ведущей в парадный вход в учебное заведение, но нынче было слишком холодно, чтобы хоть кто-то нашел удовольствие в соприкосновении с ледяной поверхностью. Она хорошо играла на нескольких инструментах, и лютня, несомненно, входила в их число — виртуозно управляясь с инструментом, девушка нередко вступала в настоящие музыкальные баталии с Юлианом, еще одним редким человеком, решившем в такой-то век серьезно заняться игрой на восьми струнах.  
  
— Где же Веспула? — с излишним усердием откидывая полы пальто и усаживаясь подле подруги, спросил Лютик. Эти дамы, сколько он себя помнил, по возможности держались вместе.  
  
— Шутишь? — отозвалась Присцилла, откладывая лютню. — Она теперь вообще с нами не хочет общаться, говорит, от нас у нее одни неприятности.  
  
— Это от нас-то? — возмутился Юлиан, всполошившись на несчастной скамейке. — Да это она потащила нас в этот бар. Кажется, добрая часть вины лежит на ней!  
  
— Знаешь, ее не только события пятничного вечера тревожат, — пожимая плечами, заявила девушка.

Панкрац благородно и совестливо смолчал: она была права, все-таки. Они как минимум несколько раз на пару попадали в неприятности из-за того, что Лютик то неудачно пошутит об умственных способностях братьев нового ухажера Веспулы, то нечаянно обидит девицу, также имеющую несколько толстолобых родственников в семье, а последние непременно настигнут его с карой именно в тот момент, когда он находился вблизи подруги. Но они тогда убегали с благоговейным смехом на устах, весело отшучиваясь после. В конце концов, для музыканта исполнить песню в чью-то честь — не признание в вечной любви, а все эти новые парни однокурсницы были теми еще идиотами.

В общем-то, ситуация была справедливой, но только с одной стороны. Юноша решил, что попросту не будет донимать ее какое-то время, а там, глядишь, и само все наладится. Он уж постарается.  
  
— Жалко, что она с тобой и Эсси готова распрощаться из-за меня, — через какое-то время вновь заговорил Юлиан, рассматривая носки своих коричневых туфель — впору он их надел, грязь почти не видно.  
  
— Веспула втайне продолжала на что-то надеяться, дурачок, — тихо произнесла Присцилла, поглаживая гриф Лютни. Они оба искренне пытались сделать вид, что произошедший арест на них никак не повлиял, но вынужденно терпели поражение в сем бою — на душе каждого остался какой-то неприятный осадок, а поступок Веспулы и вовсе грозил посеять мелкий противный разлад.

— У нас бы ничего не вышло, — коротко отметил Лютик, не желая развивать эту тему. Он никогда никому не врал, излагал всю подноготную своих отношений с миром почти что сразу; но люди все равно стремились привязать его к себе, словно они были тем самым единственным местом, в котором он мог бы существовать. Это как заявить кому-то, что ты лицемерен, а позже получить выговор за притворство.

— У тебя ни с кем бы не вышло, — заметила девушка и нарочито принялась разглядывать тучи на небе, показывая, что разговор на эту тему окончен.

Когда Юлиан увидел Присциллу в первый раз, то ощутил, что сердце прыгнуло как-то иначе, нежели раньше — сильно, отчаянно дрогнуло и упало куда-то к животу, вызывая стыдливый страх в её обществе. Она перевелась к ним на втором курсе из академии в Оксенфурте, в один момент завоевала внимание и любовь всего студенческого общества. Даже Лютик, по правде, на долгие полгода позабыл об иных музах, расхаживая за, как ее прозвали, цираночкой по пятам. Но тогда она впору прослышала о его бесчисленных влюбленностях и мягко отказала, хоть и чувствовала ответное трепетное влечение к музыканту. В конечном счете, когда они, по своей творческой тяжелой сути, оба созрели для того, чтобы вступить в серьезные отношения друг с другом, то де Леттенхоф уже нашел себе иных вдохновительниц, пытаясь отвлечься и сохранить достоинство, а Присцилла звать назад того, кого вот-вот оттолкнула, не могла. Из гордости. В общем, как-то все это у них осталось запутано и неудобно, что они даже обрадовались, когда полюбовно согласились остаться друзьями. Впрочем, время от времени сердце неприятно гудело у обоих.  
  
— Почему тебя тогда так поздно выпустили? Мы вышли почти что сразу, но нам не позволили остаться и подождать, — затянула разговор девушка, прерывая неловкое молчание.  
  
— Не знаю, кто работал с вами, но мне попался тот еще нахал, — брюзгливо скривился Лютик. — Даже вспоминать не хочу. Спас меня тот бугай, что тогда, в баре, прервал капитанишку, который всеми командовал.  
  
— Быть может, он и в самом деле капитан и должен был командовать? — улыбнулась Присцилла, на что Юлиан лишь фыркнул, скрестив руки на груди. — А тот беловолосый, кажется, неплохой мужчина.

— Ага, как же, — пробурчал юноша, вспоминая, как этот «добрый малый» в одно движение лишил человека чувств. — А ты Эсси сегодня не видела? Она же не решила меня избегать, как Веспула.  
  
— Видела, — цираночка поправила спутавшиеся на ветру волосы. — Она сказала, что после занятий пойдет сразу в книжный, у нее нотные тетради кончились.  
  
— В книжный? — музыкант в одну секунду подскочил на скамейке, замешкались в спорных попытках подняться на ноги. — Как ты могла ее туда пустить? Там же любовь ее эта!  
  
— Ну и что, что любовь, — произнесла встревоженная реакцией собеседника Присцилла, выпрямившись. — Из-за этого теперь и канцелярию не покупать?  
  
— Ты не понимаешь, — эмоционально принялся размахивать руками Лютик. — Тот амбал, что был на облаве, этот непонятный, подозрительный и страшный тип и есть ее любовь, и она пошла прямо к нему, в его волчью пасть! — он, право, не знал, зачем Геральту Эсси вообще сдалась, но был уверен, что добром это не кончится. — Не ходи за мной. Не ввязывайся в это!

Юлиан сорвался с места на всех парах — спасать подругу. Присцилла недоуменно глядела ему вслед ровно до того момента, пока Давен не вернулась из ближайшего к академии книжного магазина со стопкой тетрадей в руках.

Музыкант бежал: сталкивался с недовольными людьми, пересекая проезжую часть на красный свет, сметая ворох аккуратно сложенных в кучку опавших листьев на обочине. Он бежал, выбивая из себя последний дух, утирая пот со лба и расстегивая на ходу пальто — было невыносимо жарко. А еще хотелось пить.

«Вот бы этот проклятый магазин закрыт был нахер», — озлобленно умолял небо (или не совсем небо) Юлиан.

Он не хотел, чтобы Эсси встречалась с этим человеком, видела его и даже дышала с ним одним воздухом: от Геральта разит опасностью, страхом и постоянным риском, а его «друзья» внушают еще большее недоверие и гарантируют беспокойную, короткую жизнь. И хоть сам Панкрац не был эталоном праведных отношений, одно ему было известно наверняка: хрупкая, нежная, утонченная и ранимая Давен не должна была тратить себя на подобное.

Подбежав к треклятой стеклянной двери книжного магазина, Лютик грубо дернул ее за ручку и с глубочайшим сожалением понял, что та поддалась. Впопыхах ворвавшись в теплое помещение с мягким светом, он, с необычайной для себя агрессией, начал метаться из стороны в сторону, пытаясь разглядеть в помещении подругу. Спустя несколько минут безумных скитаний, никого так и не нашедший, обессиленный Юлиан спиной столкнулся с чьей-то каменной фигурой. Спешно развернувшись, юноша опешил.  
  
— Ты совсем глупый? — ровным тоном поинтересовался Геральт.

И, черт возьми, ни один мускул не дрогнул на хмуром лице.


	5. Chapter 5

«Это мне говорит громила с непонятной работой, прозябающий за кассовым аппаратом в книжном?» — в едва не вылившуюся устно озвученную придирку распалился в собственном разуме Лютик, полный возмущения.

Конечно, он никогда не претендовал на пальму первенства в области гениальности (хоть совершенное случайным для себя образом уже свил сто тридцать пятый венок из этих самых веток ему врученных на его недолгом жизненном пути), но и особым глупцом себя не считал. Да и вроде бы на лице у него тоже ничего такого, требующего оскорблений сходу, не было изображено — абсолютное большинство сего мира вообще-то считало его очень даже привлекательным. Но данный, если позволите кадр, который так непростительно влез в его, Юлиана, жизнь, захватив перед этим в плен Эсси, с порога начинает бросаться чем-то столь низменно непростительным, что вы уж его, буйного музыканта, простите, тут уж возмущение от затронутой чести и безопасности подруги стоит куда выше дурацкого инстинкта самосохранения.  
  
— Во-первых, — подбирая сперва опавшую куда-то на пол челюсть, затараторил юноша, — неприлично потенциальным посетителям таким образом хамить, да еще и обращаться в уничижительной манере…

— Не больно ты похож на того, кто будет сейчас что-то покупать, — Геральт, в, очевидно, свойственной ему манере перебил чужую надвигающуюся тираду с исходным выражением лица — вроде бы хмурым, а вроде бы и никаким вовсе.  
  
— Во-вторых, — продолжил настаивать Лютик, про себя поражаясь подобной «наглости», — я сюда пришел разыскать свою подругу, и я не намерен чтить Вас своим отсутствием ровно до тех пор, пока не добьюсь своего. И если вам интересно мое мнение, а я уверен, что нет, то людям вашего толка, а также вашим друзьям лучше бы заниматься предпринимательством в области боевых искусств и жестоких убийств, но никак не книгами!

Мужчина все время, что Юлиан источал накопившиеся на душе эмоции, безразлично стоял, скрестив руки на груди. Юноша, позже анализируя эту ситуацию, удивился и даже позавидовал такой выдержке — будь он на месте белоголового (а особенно с таким телосложением и умениями впридачу), давно бы такого хамоватого болтуна за шкирку выкинул, да пнуть под зад бы не забыл. Нет, кончено, Панкрац в этой ситуации и в своем гневе считал правым, но просто другие, будь у них возможность, бесполезную для них истину не стали бы слушать, а ее источник попытались бы заткнуть, как дырявую бочку. А этот вон, выдержал.  
  
— Закончил? — слегка склонив голову вбок, поинтересовался Геральт, после чего кивнул в сторону двери. — Выход там.  
  
— Нет, не пойдет так, — Лютик спешно последовал за удаляющимся в подсобку «продавцом». — Я пришел за подругой, которая определенно пришла сюда, и в этом лежит огромная доля вашей вины, поэтому прекратите…

Мужчина резко остановился и вовремя разувший свои беспокойные глаза Лютик замер в миллиметре от возможного столкновения.  
  
— Нет, это ты прекрати, — белоголовый развернулся, с каждым слогом переходя на более низкую тональность (такое вообще возможно?). Наверное он злился, но сказать было сложно, так как из всей палитры эмоций, доступной человеку, этот, простите, кадр выбрал морду кирпичом с едва приподнятой в нахальстве своем бровью. — Я все верно сказал с самого начала. Подруги твоей тут нет, потому что она достаточно умна, чтобы сюда не соваться. А ты вот здесь. Итог?

Музыкант на мгновение замер, а после в более спокойной манере окинул изучающим взглядом в действительности пустой магазин, табличку на двери, повернутой к улице стороной «закрыто» и медленно засеменил назад. Он бы двинулся куда быстрее, подальше от этого проклятого места, но тут было бы разумным извиниться, и Лютик все старался подобрать верные слова. Все же, продавец тут пострадал зазря от его злости, да и вообще вел он себя недостойно, а все впустую, а адреналин, стучащий по вискам, как в барабаны, начал семимильными шагами отступать, выпуская на сцену перед собой старое доброе трезвое мышление.

Юлиан почти открыл рот и издал первый звук своей почтительной извиняющейся речи, когда дверь в подсобку отворилась и оттуда не вышла завидная парочка. «Да уж лучше бы я к херам ослеп и упал замертво», — сглотнув, подумал де Леттенхоф, продолжая пятиться назад.

Уперший руки в бока Роше с недовольным видом следил за тружеником искусства, и сама Мелитэле хранила последнего от какого-нибудь несчастья, что Вернон мог ему подкинуть. Стоявший позади человек, в отличие от делового вида своего (да сто пудов они друзья) товарища был одет максимально просто: темные джинсы, тяжелые ботинки и мятая белая рубашка с подвернутыми рукавами. На плечи бы еще парку накинуть, и будет вам типичный представитель с экономического факультета. Одно только выдало бы в нем чужака — изуродованная продолговатым шрамом правая часть лица, а частности и отсутствующий глаз. Отвлекшись на чужие увечья, Лютик едва не упустил самого важного факта — подле Роше стоял самый настоящий эльф. Как правило, эта раса уже порядком изжила свое, была не в ровню людям по численности, жила обособленно, лишний раз стараясь не якшаться с теми, чей срок не долог (мягко говоря, человек и сам был в том повинен, но факт оставался фактом — из Редании эльфы бежали, в Темерии обосновали свои диаспоры, в других королевствах особо не высовывались, а вот, что удивительно, в едва ли не тоталитарном Нильфгаарде они жили неплохо). Но суть была даже не в том, что остроухий спокойно, не скрывая своего происхождения, но то, что он, кажется, замышлял какую-то очередную гадость с этими чертовеми силовиками, да еще и чувствовал себя при этом отлично (Юлиан на своем опыте решил, что от действий специального королевского отряда по государственной безопасности, иначе — синих полосок, стабильно страдают невинные, загнанные, как и он сам, в угол, а потому ждать чего-то хорошего и спасительного от их действий — себя не уважать).

— Ну нахер, — словно выплюнул несъедобную резиновую вишню с пирожного, произнес Лютик, разворачиваясь и выходя прочь из магазина.

Извинения? Обойдется.

_«Израненный белый волк, перепачканный в крови своей и жертвы, понуро плелся вдоль проселочной дороги под ночным небом. Меж зубов он упрямо сжимал уродливую голову болотного чучела — черную, иссохшую, как слива под палящим солнцем. Деревенский люд, что трусливо попрятался в свои ветхие избы, боязливо выглядывал из давно немытых, заляпанных пылью окон. С превеликим облегчением мужик за мужиком разумели разглядеть бренно ступающую, прихрамывающую фигуру зверя, влачащего в пасти победный трофей монстра, что сотрясал своими жестокостями их былую жизнь._   
_Маленькая Агнешка схватила было с печи чарку с остывшей кашей и бросилась наружу, отблагодарить своего и иных спасителя, да только цепкая, тяжелая материнская рука схватила ее за плечо и вернула обратно, наказав сидеть смирно, и шуму лишнего не издавать._   
_А волк все брел дальше, без надежды в янтарных глазах глядя на тусклый свет свечей в избах — знал он, что никто его за работу не отблагодарит, даже куска хлеба из приоткрытых створ не бросит. Просто зверь, в отличие от людей, не мог смотреть на растерзанные останки украденных детей в лесу. А люди эти не хотели смотреть._   
_Опустил неназванный герой голову чудища подле колодца, еще раз мельком оглянул деревню, развернулся и побрел прочь, к водоему, зализывать свои раны. И так ему хотелось, подобно другим волкам, завыть на гулкий свет луны! Но он молчал, стискивая в собственном сердце боль, обиду и непризнанное отчаяние, в тишине засыпая у реки»._

Эсси, выглядывавшая из-за плеча Лютика, осторожно, стараясь не потревожить друга, вчиталась в каждое слово, моментально выводимое ручкой на бумаге. Мыслительный процесс её друга всегда был для нее (и многих иных) настоящей загадкой — обычно он сначала что-то бурчал себе под нос, потом с недовольным лицом бренчал на первом попавшемся инструменте (даже если и играть на нем не умел), затем суетился на одном месте, а в заключение — расхаживал из стороны в сторону, размахивая руками, изображая героя своего творения. Но бывали нередко случаи такие, как сейчас: Юлиан просто садился куда-нибудь и принимался строчить без остановки, изредка отнимая взгляд от листа бумаги (или телефона, тут уж как повезет) и переводя его куда-то вдаль. Но вскоре работа продолжалась с удвоенной силой и скоростью.  
  
— Что это? — осторожно спросила Давен, которая, по-хорошему, должна была находиться на лекции, но никак не на скамейке в коридоре академии.  
  
— Сиськи Мелитэле! — вздрогнул Лютик, прижимая блокнот к груди. — Ты меня напугала, — прошептал в итоге юноша, когда девушка жестами попросила его сбавить громкость — ну, честное слово, сейчас все сюда сбегутся, да еще взыщут за сорванные занятия с таким-то криком. С таким-то криком с таким-то содержанием, если что.  
  
— Я выходила в туалет, и заметила тебя, — Эсси легким движением кисти руки отбросила сползшую вновь на глаза челку. Музыкант решительно не ведал, что претит ей обрезать или заколоть эту ерунду. — Так о чем ты пишешь? Прости, я подсмотрела немного. Складно выходит, — студентка улыбнулась, глядя на тщательно уже упрятанный в чехол гитары блокнот.  
  
— Да так, ерунда, — отмахнулся Юлиан, поднимаясь на ноги. Свою лекцию он уже успешно пропустил — смысла врываться на самой середине не было. — Сказки детские.  
  
— Сказки? — Эсси в удивлении вскинула сразу обе брови вверх, хотя обычно приподнимала только левую, гордая тем, что, не будучи ровней большинству людей, делать это умела. — С чего это ты вдруг с романтических строф перекинулся на… сказки? У твоей новой музы есть ребенок?  
  
— Не мели чушь, — со святой невинностью на лице возразил Лютик, прижав ладонь к сердцу: да как она только могла подумать? — Мне просто сны в последнее время снятся забавные, с сюжетом. Жалко добру пропадать, вот я и записываю их так, как получается. Пока получаются сказки.  
  
— Слишком грустные они для детских сказок, Юлиан, — первокурсница потрепала друга по плечу. Ей также было и невдомек, как в ветряной, легкой на подъем натуре он может прятать нечто столь трогательное, чарующее и грустное, что только мертвый останется к сему безразличен. Наверное, это и называется «настоящим» талантом?

— А вот тут уже не ко мне претензии, а к моим снам, так сказать. Я лишь жалкий посредник, пытающийся своим скупым словарным запасом изобразить невероятное, — де Леттенхоф картинно, восхваляя едва ли не на коленях все пресловутые клише, приложил тыльную сторону ладони ко лбу и изобразил максимально разрешенное для его эмоционального диапазона разочарование (в бытие, наверное). — Остается тщетно уповать на силу воображения слушателей.  
  
— Ой, не завирайся уж так откровенно, — прыснула Эсси, пихая товарища локтем в бок. — Сны эти твой мозг генерирует.  
  
— А мне вот судится, что не мой, — с серьезным выражением, ставшим таковым в одночасье, произнес Лютик, выпрямив осанку. — Потому что в отсутствии мозгов меня вчера обвинила та самая Ядвига, которая уж и не знает, от кого понесла, и из-за кого берет академический отпуск от, тавтология, академии, — вновь резко меняя палитру эмоций на лице, сообщил радостный Лютик, похватаю гитару и весело разводя руками. Скорчив рожицу для Давен на прощание, юноша развернулся и вприпрыжку отправился прочь из холодных, плохо отапливаемых стен учебного заведения.  
  
— Вообще-то ее зовут Леслава! — крикнула Эсси ему вслед, наплевав на субординацию и правила приличия во время пар. — Сплетник, — прошептала она самой себе.

  
— Ну и что это такое, Франциск?

Высокий мужчина, перешагнувший уж пару лет как порог, а пятьдесят лет и зим собственной жизни, сложив руки за спину, стоял позади своего белоголового собеседника, вместе с ним разглядывая единственный примечательный предмет в сыром холодном складском помещении.  
  
— Очевидно, что Тесак, — утвердительно кивая лысой макушкой одному из своих подчиненных, обозначил тот, кого ранее прозвали Франциском.

Ситуация, которая в любом здравомыслящем обществе вызвала бы суету, заставила бы поднять из недр земли небывалый шум, здесь, по всей видимости, ловко приравнивалась к одному из вариантов нормы. Одетые в наименее примечательную одежду люди, скрывающие лица, попеременно сновали из стороны в сторону, бесшумно и неторопливо перетаскивая в разные места увесистые коробки с непонятным содержимым; двигатели стоящих машин монотонно гудели, светом фар освещая склад, а промозглый ветер только что наступившего декабря покачивал скрипучие металлические двери.  
  
— Мы провели небольшое исследование, и убедились, что это именно он, волк, — проговорил свои мысли вслух Франциск, отметив неудовлетворенность, выражаемую поведением и позой оппонента.  
  
— Ну, конечно, не по запаху же вы это определили, — белоголовый поднялся на ноги и со спокойным, непоколебимым взглядом указал вниз. — Понятное дело, что Тесак. Вот только скажи мне, король, какого, блять, лешего он сожжен?

Франциск скептически посмотрел на древесную золу, перемешанную с еще тлеющим мясом, от которого вверх вилась нить дыма, и совершенно нетронутые, выкорчеванные наружу из-под кожи кости, после чего поморщился. Запах гари все еще был на своем пике.


	6. Chapter 6

— Что такое жизнь с точки зрения философского учения? — вещал худощавый профессор Калькштейн, стоя на кафедре лицом к студентам.

Уткнувшийся в сложенные перед собой на столе руки подбородком Лютик, возможно, на вступительной фразе преподавателя и постыдился бы широко зевнуть, но из-под нависших, тяжело опустившихся от немалых лет бровей его не было видно, куда именно смотрит лектор. Да и есть ли у него в принципе глаза. Юлиан готов был поставить на то, что нет.

За окном тоскливо завывал ветер. Юноша и рад был бы описать его, как «необычайное, долгожданное, трепетное явление природы, вскружившее тонкий слой мягкого снежного полотна, что опустился наземь вчерашним на редкость спокойным в своем уюте вечере», да только ничего подобного. Философия как предмет, который обычно в академии все слушают и сдают курсе на втором, специально для особенного потока, на коем пребывал де Леттенхоф, была смещена на четвертый год обучения. В качестве эксперимента. Но это еще что, вон, у художников так физкультуру вернули.

Последнее Лютик вообще считал издевательством. Мол, вы, конечно, извините, но мы взрослые люди и сами вправе заботиться о телесной оболочке. Так он на первом курсе ректору и сказал. Тот покорно кивнул два раза, помолчал, а после отправил Панкраца и собранную им толпу единомышленников переодеваться в форму, пока не явился преподаватель.

В общем, зиму он не очень любил, поскольку еще на обеденном перерыве, заглянув на мгновение в новостную ленту, увидел вполне предсказуемое оповещение о пробках — автобуса можно было не ждать. А вот шлепнуться задницей о промерзший и необработанный хотя бы песком асфальт — запросто. Глупой идеей было напялить утром туфли, впопыхах выбегая из дома, чтобы не опоздать на первое занятие.  
  
— Поимей совесть, Лютик, — сквозь зубы прошипела сидящая рядом Присцилла, которая, в отличие от своего беспечного друга, верила в то, что Калькштейн один из тех людей, которые будут молчать весь семестр, а мстить начнут уже на экзамене.  
  
— Поимел уже, и не только её, — машинально отмахнулся Юлиан, который изначально схлопотал чужое неодобрение тем, что выудил из кармана телефон и нагло начал в нем копаться.

Де Леттенхоф уже пару дней как систематически ловит себя на том, что извечно проверяет новости, ожидая, что где-то затеряется короткая фраза о происходящих по Темерии облавах на наркомафию. Или хотя бы скромную весть, что где-то откапали пару тонн фисштеха, и теперь ведется расследование. Но нет, информационное пространство полнилось чем угодно, но никак не искомым. Музыкант уже даже начал задумываться о том, что все произошедшее ему либо привиделось, либо все эти людишки строгой секретности и сами — активное лицо преступности. Ну не будут же с такими рожами устраивать приколы на скрытую камеру, в конце-то концов.  
  
— Да хватит уже, — Присцилла резко выдернула телефон из-под носа Лютика и уже уверенно собиралась было спрятать его в своей сумочке, как по легкому велению преподавательского голоса головы всех присутствующих в аудитории студентов повернулись в ее сторону.  
  
— Девушка, вам совсем неинтересно слушать о мгнокачесвтенности жизни в роли фрагмента реальности? — пробубнил Калькштейн, заложив руки за спину. Лишь его седая длинная борода подрагивала от движений челюстей.  
  
— Нет, профессор, я вовсе не… — ощущая, как неприятная ситуация начинает жаром опускаться ей на щеки, защебетала Присцилла, но ее в неожиданном порыве перебил сосед.  
  
— Это все моя вина, профессор, — Юлиан встал со своего места, с отважным геройством явно заскучавшего на паре человека, — она лишь хотела воззвать к моей совести. Прошу, не гневайтесь на Присциллу, — совсем крошечным остатком сознательности на сегодняшний день юноша прекрасно понимал, что говорить в такой манере — равносильно танцу на острие ножа. Но ничего с собой он поделать не мог — философ казался ему настолько древним, что чудилось, не поймет он ничего не перефразированного в стиль из женского чтива века так восемнадцатого. И нет, Лютику такое не очень нравилось, но узнать, отчего всем этим так сильно восторгаются девушки, он был обязан.  
  
— А, юный де Леттенхоф, — протянул лектор, — понимаю, что в вас вскипела ваша молодая и благородная кровь, но прошу, будьте любезны сесть на место. Это далеко не тот случай, когда нужно вступаться за даму. А вас, юная леди, — профессор склонился над столом, делая какую-то пометку в журнале, — я попрошу подготовить и представить на следующем занятии доклад о новейшем, недавно выпущенном сборнике «Философских изречений» Мышовура.

  
— Нет! — с протестом воскликнула Присцилла, руками изображая крест на ходу. — Никогда. Ни в жизнь. Я не стану тебе помогать, хватит с меня уже!  
  
— Ну, пожалуйста, — продолжал стоять на своем шагавший нога в ногу с подругой Юлиан, волоча едва ли не по полу гитару в чехле. Студенты в холле с недовольными (а если честно, попросту злыми и голодными) лицами уступали шумной парочке дорогу. — Это же не абы что, это прием у вар Аттре! Ты должна со мной выступить!  
  
— Знаешь, Лютик, — девушка резко остановилась, из-за чего Панкрац и летевший ему навстречу Вальдо Маркс едва не столкнулись лбами. Мелитэле свидетель, музыканты в ту секунду так озлобились, изуродовали скривленные лица что наверняка вцепились бы друг в друга зубами, если бы не премилая цираночка, вовремя выставившая перед их лицами свою лютню. 

— Я ни тебе, ни кому-либо другому ничего не должна, но ты, почему-то, всегда считаешь иначе, — фыркнув, Присцилла сначала втоптала друга в пол взглядом, а после того, как тот опустил плечи и не ответил, обернулась к его извечному сопернику. — А ты просто иди прямо и не оборачивайся, иначе клянусь пророком Лебедой, а он очень дорог сердцу нашего дражайшего преподавателя по музыкальной грамоте, которому ты уже второй раз подряд не закрыл экзамен, я этой самой мандолиной побью вас двоих так, что ни одна девушка не посмотрит!  
  
— Как он хвост поджал, смотри, — радостно затараторил вслед удаляющемуся Вальдо Лютик, вприпрыжку продолжая преследовать подругу, пребывающую не в самом радужном настроении — откровенно говоря, в мерзком донельзя, раз уж шагала она не плавно и извилисто, как обычно, а отрывисто, словно подошвой сапог хотела оставить в деревянном полу выжженные следы.  
  
— Ты бы шел за ним.

Пока смертоносным, ни разу не романтичным и не музыкальным ураганом два студента неслись в непонятном направлении, переполненная счастьем Эсси, которой минутой ранее было объявлено, что за все её многочисленные старания один из самых строгих преподавателей готов поставить ей «автомат», буквально выплыла, как рыба вдоль течения реки, из кабинета, прижимая табель об успеваемости к груди. Короче говоря, Давен так бы преспокойно и откланялась, коротко известив об этом друзей в чате, если бы они сами её не настигли.

Юлиан, отрываясь от траектории, по которой перемещалась слегка разочарованная в сегодняшнем дне Присцилла, ухватился за первокурсницу и потянул за собой, что-то ей по пути шипя. Предполагалось, что за сим девушка распознает просьбу о помощи, но она, фактически, смогла определить лишь то, что музыкант, кажется, немного тронулся умом и пытается изобразить помехи на радио. Впрочем, ей это не помешало догадаться о следующем — домой возвращение предстоит, как и обычно, позднее.  
  
— Пожалуйста, — Лютик отчаянно (наигранно) продолжал давить свою политику, обогнав цираночку вместе с Эсси, которую держал уже под локоть. Ни удаляющееся прочь из академии абсолютное большинство студентов, ни громкое общения оставшегося процента людей, ни сонливость, наблюдаемая еще часом ранее, не мешали ему разыгрывать очередной спектакль одного актера. И многие могли бы обвинить его в преднамеренной спекуляции чувствами своих близких (и не очень), однако тот действовал вполне искренне, хоть и воплощал этим в жизнь очередной парадокс. Настоящее лицемерие. Некоторые старались повесить на него ярлык «претворения корысти», но выходило скверно — на фоне всех своих прегрешений уж слишком, порою, добрым сердцем он обладал. И никого не волновало, что за чрезвычайно положительным поступком, он мог сразу же сотворить нечто определенно поросячье.  
  
— Ты что это, подмогу себе в заложники взял? — склонив голову вбок, спросила Присцилла. Ей, в самом-то деле, хотелось бы топнуть ногой и закатить глаза. Детский сад, и она в нем пока главная необоснованно наказанная.  
  
— Ну, пожалуйста, — прощебетала ничего не понимающая Эсси, почувствовав, как локоть Юлиана что-то настойчиво пытается поведать нечто ее боку на азбуке морзе.

  
— Нет! — на сей раз очередь протестовать оказалась за Лютиком. — Нет, нет и еще раз нет. Никогда в жизни.

Присцилла не сдержалась и впервые за сегодняшний день наконец-то долгожданно закатила глаза. Она сидела на деревянной лавочке в спортивном зале, припав спиной к холодной стене. Давен находилась подле, постукивая пальцами по ребрам лютни. Акустика здесь была хорошая, поэтому железные отрицания, изрекаемые де Леттенхофом, эхом стукались о стены и возвращались обратно к ним. Стоит ему еще немного распалиться, и звуковая волна начнет беспокоить струны расчехленного инструмента.

Эсси, в принципе, была рада хотя бы тому, что ее поставили в известность относительно необходимой помощи, кою так остро сейчас ощущал Юлиан. Да и выступить на приеме среди знатных гостей и сильных мира сего только потому, что тебя позвал друг с определенными связями — преимущество для артиста, пусть и не очень честное.

Однако за хорошей вестью следом стала и основная проблема данного мероприятия: нужно было подобрать достойных музыкантов, которые бы не только не ударили в дерьмо ухоженным лицом, но и усладили предвзятый вкус богатеньких снобов. Почтенное трио уже с полчаса перебирало кандидатуры, первым делом отмахнувшись от Веспулы: во-первых, пришлось бы тратить слишком много сил на вымаливание прощения, а во-вторых (маловажный факт), такой тяжелой артиллерии, как труба, делать на выступлении попросту нечего. Музыка должна быть гармоничной, изысканной, легкой, не перекрывающей голосов переговорщиков. Уж Панкрац-то знал.

В общем-то, за сим Присцилла мягко, но прямолинейно намекнула, что из лучших в штат следовало бы рекрутировать Вальдо Маркса. Эсси с ней безоговорочно согласилась — он был человеком незаурядных талантов, и за свое более прилежное поведение на занятиях куда более любим преподавателями, чем тот же Лютик.  
  
— Да вы сразу борова хрюкать берите и идите, — продолжал тираду отнюдь не беспочвенного гнева, лишенного желудей, Юлиан. — Только я с вами тогда не пойду; свинина, как по мне, слишком жирное мясо! А нам всем надо свой телесный облик держать, никаких сальных волос и всех тех, кто их может подмазать.  
  
— Тогда, может быть, сам и будешь выступать? Без группы поддержки в нашем лице, — Эсси слегка насупилась. Студенческая жизнь по факту своему оказалась крайне далека от той, что старательно рисовали фильмы — лишнего времени или желания добровольно подписываться на дополнительные внеурочные мероприятия почти не было, а страсти по отдыху в горизонтальном положении на диване прибавилось. Тем более, что в последнее время у нее неплохо выходило рифмовать что погрустнее — так легче было справляться с неудавшейся влюбленностью, от которой теперь было даже как-то стыдно. О чем она вообще думала, пытаясь предпринять хоть что-то? Да будь тот продавец каким-нибудь самым простым и скучным созданием на земле, они навряд ли бы заговорили хоть один жалкий раз.  
  
— Исключено, на ваши имена уже выписаны пригласительные, — как ни в чем не бывало отмахнулся Лютик.

«Ах, вписаны», — и так на сегодняшний день превысившая все свои лимиты терпения Присцилла молча достала телефон и, не обращая внимания на расхаживающего из стороны в сторону с волейбольным мячом в руке друга, принялась печать сообщение. Конечно, она всей душой любила Лютика, но иногда он определенно напрашивался на какой-нибудь увесистый пинок, который решил бы все за него.

Очередной вихрастый эпитет в сторону важности наступающего события, изрекаемый Юлианом, который за прошедший уже час не сделал ничего полезного, прервал скрип двери в спортивный зал. Эсси не смогла подавить в себе порыв смеха, разглядывая светлую макушку Вальдо, просунувшуюся в образовавшуюся щель. Трель измученной лютни, которую она взяла на пробу, следом прекратилась.

В общем, на имя некоего Вальдо Маркса нильфгаардский посол несколькими днями позднее также выписывал тисненое приглашение на плотной бумаге у себя в кабинете.

Тиссая смотрела вдаль — уничижительно, слегка задрав подбородок, перебирая пальцами бумажную стопку перед собой на столе. В небольшом пустом конференц-зале юрко бегали лучи заходящего солнца, поблескивая на рыжей макушке одной из ее подчиненных. Эта игра света, отражающегося на каждой застекленной поверхности в комнате, почти что раздражало госпожу де Врие. Ее в принципе что-либо могло лишь почти раздражить. Закостенелое (не то в попытке сохранить вечную молодость, не то просто от умерщвляющего желания жить опыта) чинное лицо изредка могло позволить себе нечто превосходящее едва дрогнувшие брови.  
  
— Я не вижу здесь Филиппы, Меригольд, — поджав тонкую линию губ, произнесла женщина. Сидевшая подле нее девушка лишь передернула плечами, поправляя выбившийся из пучка локон. — Без нее мы ни о чем не договоримся. А сейчас, я тебя уверяю со всей прямотой души, именно тот момент, когда они должны идти с нами, а не против нас.  
  
— Она из Редании лишний раз носа не кажет, — спустя минутное молчание, заговорила рыжеволосая, отмахиваясь от скользящего по веснушкам на ее щеках солнца. — Филиппа готова принять участие в этом… — она немного замялась, подбирая слова, — непростом деле, но ей нужны гарантии от Императора.  
  
— От императора, — Тиссая снисходительно усмехнулась. — Ну, тогда нам стоит вызвать Йенну с гарантиями. От императора.


	7. Chapter 7

В Новиграде, говорят, пошла такая мода: исключительно богатые люди одевались чрезвычайно простецки и так щеголяли повсюду, пропагандируя отсутствие всякого стиля, превознося дань удобству. Даже некоторые аристократы, проживавшие там на постоянной основе, не брезговали натянуть какие-нибудь неуклюжие шаровары и отправиться в таком виде давать поучительные речи в университетах. Но, что удивительно, стоило им всем немного сменить локацию и допустить до себя консервативную личность, как они сразу же, причем с превеликим удовольствием, прыгали обратно в дорогие ткани и распрекрасно в них проводили время.

Лютика это немного волновало и очень сильно бесило: он и сам был не кровью третьего сорта, и спокойнейшим образом вне мероприятий и званых ужинов носил джинсы из магазина эконом класса, да и футболки у них порою были такие распрекрасно удобные (и совсем малость очень сильно стильные), что грех удержаться, да и не закупиться парочкой. Но он искренне не понимал этого новиградского позерства — ну, гуляешь ты в одежде не из модного бутика, так шуруй себе спокойно, зачем трещать об этом в каждой социальной сети, в какой зарегистрирован?

В самом деле, Юлиан вовсе и не стал бы расстраивать струны своего музыкального сосредоточенного настроения, если бы перед ним лощено не мелькали пышные шелковые юбки в пурпуре на задницах известных реданских модниц, каждую неделю терроризировавших подписчиков постами о важности простоты, и, конечно же, о том, какие они скромные даже на празднике в честь дня рождения короля. Да и чего смеяться, такую ерунду музыкант целенаправленно не искал, да и вообще отписался бы от барышень Ивоны, Ирены, Иоленты, Изоленты… Но не мог, что вполне объяснимо и логично. Светская доля и идиотизм в ленте — такова уж его учесть по праву рождения, но что тут поделаешь. По крайней мере, дамочки улыбаются премило, и смотреть на них приятно.  
  
— Мы что же, беспрерывно должны играть будем? — поинтересовался Вальдо, когда музыкальная группа академии ступила на порог большой светлой залы, переполненной сдержанной архитектурной пышностью и людской вычурностью; одни лишь нильфгаардские темные скромные платья с чинным золотом остались сочетаться со стройными канделябрами в павлиньем царстве. Де Леттенхоф предпочел бы назвать себя золотой нейтральной серединой относительно собственного наряда, но он таки неутешительно тяготел к группе цветных и пестрых (всех не-нильфгаардских, если на всеобщем языке выражаться).

— А еще чего тупее ты не спросишь? — скупо пробормотал Лютик, улыбаясь проходящей мимо графине Янсен. Недавно вышедшая замуж женщина была прелестна и добра, а вот шлепающий рядом Маркс его бесил. Присцилла и не сосчитала бы, сколько времени они упустили на репетициях, выжидая, когда же Юлиан со своим заклятым дружком выяснят, кто из них главный петух в курятнике.  
  
— Вопрос, вообще-то, серьезный, — курчавая голова Вальдо задорно дернулась при виде очаровательных банкетных столов, заставленными едой. Голод для творца, конечно, хорошо, но даже самому изобретательному сочинителю хочется время от времени отожраться от пуза, тем более, что еда на тарелках была такой же привлекательной, как и крутившиеся вокруг нее аристократки.  
  
— Ну, если бы ты читал наш общий чат или хоть иногда включал мозги вместо задницы, когда я говорю… — Лютик благодарно улыбнулся юной девушке из числа прислуги, поднимая с ее подноса бокал шампанского. — У нас будет полчаса, чтобы зарекомендовать себя здесь. Но, повторюсь, не вздумай сыграть даже на полтона выше, чем мы договорились, музыка должна сглаживать острые углы переговоров, а не точить их.

Эсси задорно фыркнула, как это свойственно юным незатейливым особам, сдула мешавшуюся прядь волос, лезшую в глаз, и, подхватив под локоть Присциллу, едва ли не бегом проследовала к углу, отведенному для музыкантов. Сейчас выступали ученики Оксенфуртской академии, лощеные, выпятив груди наигрывали ритмичные мелодии, под которые с удовольствием пританцовывали отпрыски сильных мира сего. Юлиан их даже знал — приходилось вместе давать импровизированный концерт в столовой, когда закрывал экзамены на своем заочном, тайном от матери направлении. В принципе, лезть туда в тот день никто его не просил, но ребята до того талантливые, что не присовокупиться сбоку и совершенно случайно не выделиться в солисты тогда юноша просто не смог.  
  
— Иди с ними, — Лютик небрежно подтолкнул Вальдо за плечо вперед. — Держитесь вместе, я подойду ближе к выступлению.

По-хорошему, оставлять товарищей без присмотра в осином гнезде де Леттенхофу было немного совестно, но он свято надеялся, что за время его отсутствия обученная держаться в гнилых обществах Присцилла присмотрит за остальными. Конечно, достанется потом ему за то, что все снова свалил на её плечи, но это будет не так критично, как навязчивое недовольство матушки: она-то ему и квартиру может начать терроризировать вместе с жизнью, а подруга — это так, выговор на раз, а потом она не удержится и простит.

Не будь Юлиан носителем своей фамилии, он легко проигнорировал бы наказ самой Луизы да еще и Стефании и ко всему прочему Панкрац что еще и де Леттенхоф пять раз, но, к несчастью, в отличие от той же беззаботной Эсси, тайком пробующей шампанское и жестом умоляющая Лютика умолчать о сём, он в этом доме был еще и гостем.

И все же, пока дорогая родительница, хмуро кивнувшая сыну минуту назад, заканчивала разговор с послом, чтобы позже представить их друг другу, музыкант решился спровоцировать «долгожданную» минуту, юрко протиснувшись к узкой юбке своей почти что приятельницы.

— Роза, как приятно встретить благородный цветок в огороде, — почтительно обратился к девушке Лютик, слегка поклонившись. Он был почти что уверен — однокурсница с соседнего факультета не примется вести себя по отношению к нему несносно, уничижительно, да и просто по-хамски, как то водилось, за спиной отца.

И правда, коллега по парте во времена редких поточных лекций лишь загадочно улыбнулась, оправляя русые, аккуратно собранные назад волосы и благосклонно кивнула. Заготовивший минутой другой плоский комплимент Юлиан даже слегка растерялся — заранее не ожидая от вар Аттре должного отклика, он не считал нужным спустя едва ли не три месяца тщетных попыток вновь изгаляться перед ней оригинальностью, ведь все равно не оценит. Однако кардинальная смена поведения и заигрывающая ухмылка на тонких губах барабанили поварешкой в котелок, развопившись: мол, дурак, из всех способов опростоволоситься, ты выбрал именно этот! Молчи уж просто, побереги свою гордость.

Задуманную знакомой игру в гляделки и обескураживание прервал недовольный оклик. «Эдна!» — и две немые фигуры обернулись, одна, закатываясь от смеха, другая, задрав левую бровь и защищаясь заговорщицкой улыбкой в ответ на строгий взгляд. Лютик, если бы мог, снисходительно похлопал бы себя по плечу, сказав: «Случается, брат». Действительно, случается, да так, что даже родинки на девичьих лицах в одинаковых местах расположены, а это уж совсем кощунство какое-то.  
  
— Простите мою сестру, виконт, — заслонив собой близнеца, бесстрастно продекламировала Роза. Лютик отчего-то ощутил необходимость пасть на колени и молить о прощении немедленно от надменности собеседницы, хоть и он, на секундочку, тут вообще жертва.  
  
— Ты чего так озверела? — продолжала разливаться в лукавстве Эдна, пихая бедром родственницу в бок, чем схлопотала строгий взгляд от прервавшего беседу отца. — Посторонись, дорогая, этот мальчик очарователен. Так о чем это мы… кажется, вы хотели предложить нечто интересное на сегодняшний вечер.

Юлиан, по правде, любил такие игры — от них как будто пахло высокими ставками в гвинт, но конкретно сейчас ему не прельщала ни опасная ухмылка прекрасной нильфграадки, ни юродивые думы о случайном романе с близнецами — его мать стремительно настигала их, неодобрительно качая головой, а компанию ей составлял не менее безрадостный посол. Наладил, блять, самостоятельно контакты с хозяевами вечера.  
  
— Не хотелось бы прерывать вашу беседу, — с осторожностью начал посол: ему определенно не нравились ни сам музыкант, ни реакция его собственных детей на него, ни количество мимолетных взглядов, скользнувших по трио в связи с этой вот реакцией. — Но что, позвольте, у вас здесь происходит, и кто этот молодой человек?  
  
— Это Лютик, мы вместе учимся в академии, папа, — спешно постараюсь понизить градус беседы обычно вспыльчивая Роза. — Просто Эдна решила не очень удачно над ним пошутить.  
  
— Значит, Эдна виновата? — мужчину оправдание дочери, кажется, и вправду немного смягчило. — И виновата она перед лютиком? — нет, скорее, позабавило.  
  
— Сначала цветок был виконтом! — задиристо вставила свой потертый орен в беседу зачинательница неприятного разговора, за что в очередной раз схлопотала осуждение уже более, чем с одной стороны.  
  
— Он виконт, — прошипела ей сестра в ответ.

«Темерия портит людей, нильфгаардский протокол совсем забывается», — вертелось у горячо обсуждаемой персоны на языке, но он потушил блудливую мысль уже согревшимся в руке шампанским и взглядом принес глубочайшие извинения матери. Ну, попытался, во всяком случае.  
  
— Генри, позволь? — сдержанно улыбаясь, наконец вмешалась Луиза, сделав пару шагов навстречу сыну. — Я бы хотела внести немного ясности, пока мы не привлекли лишнее внимание. Наверняка мы не так поняли тему общения молодых людей. А сей юноша, — графиня кивнула в сторону Лютика, — по непонятной мне причине взаправду часто зовется сим прозвищем товарищами по учебе, однако же это не отменяет родственной связи между нами. Хотелось бы представить своего сына, Юлиана Альфреда Панкрац виконта де Леттенхоф.  
  
— Быть не может, — на лице посла вар Аттре в одно мгновение появилась предрасположенность к общению с гостем. — В последний раз нам случалось видеться более десяти лет назад. Вы сильно переменились за то время, граф.  
  
— Виконт, посол, — юноша с готовностью пожал протянутую ему руку и вновь почтительно склонил голову в знак уважения. Ему никогда не хотелось признавать (но приходилось), что репутация семьи порою ну очень сильно выручает.  
  
— Все еще виконт? — с долей непонимания переспросил нильфгаардец, отчего графине пришлось перенять внимание на себя.

Пока женщина высокопарно стелила перед послом скатерть из объяснений про какие-то несусветные бумажные неурядицы, какое-то там завещание и какие-то там странности (которые Юлиан и хотел бы уяснить хотя бы для самого себя, но предоставленные органами власти и семейными юристами документы никому ясности не вносили, тридцатью печатями сверху заставляя блюсти нарушающее всякие законы завещание; после того, как воля почившего графа неожиданно была заверена подписью короля Фольтеста в ходе очередного многолетнего судебного разбирательства, все молча поникли и принялись ждать оговоренных двадцати пяти лет наследника, чтобы сдвинуться с мертвой точки), Лютик и юные девицы вар Аттре увлеченно осматривали окрестности, не зная, куда деть себя из повествования, в котором они вновь боле были не нужны.

Благо для душевного равновесия артистической души студента, готовившего себя морально к предстоящему небольшому выступлению перед значимыми людьми, произошло бы непременно, особенно, если бы жизнь изволила не играть с ним никаких злостных шуток и идти по какому-нибудь глупому изъезженному сценарию. Сейчас она вновь шла по пути узнаваемому, но уже не спокойному и размеренному, а драматическому и немного катастрофическому.

Юлиан, конечно же, давно уже приписал за седовласой макушкой Геральта не только профессию книжного продавца, но и некоего громилы-полицейского, плюс специального агента, но вот с каких пор подобного рода личности получали столь свободный доступ в аристократическое общество, явно собравшееся пообсуждать, как бы обойти закон и обмануть кого-нибудь да похлеще. Однако вышеупомянутый индивид на данный момент преспокойно расхаживал едва ли не под руку со своим, не стоит бояться этого слова, боевым товарищем, Верноном Роше. И если последний еще с осмотрительностью толковал что-то чрезвычайное, прищуриваясь и озираясь по сторонам, то его друг меланхолично смотрел перед собой, иногда кивая проходящим мимо аристократам в знак приветствия. Лютик успел отвернуться в сторону матери до того, как парочка из исполнительных органов обернулась в его сторону.

  
— Ну и где тебя черти так долго носили? — пиная локтем в бок друга, прошептала Эсси. Панкрац взаправду припозднился: выступавшие студенты из Оксенфурта уже покидали сцену с учтивой осторожностью раскланявшись перед публикой, которая их, впрочем, не шибко и вслушивалась, но, имея совесть, расщедрилась на аплодисменты.

Юлиан скромно улыбнулся и первый нырнул на сцену, на ходу перехватывая инструмент у давнего знакомого. От каких-либо пояснений его спасло и желание музыканта перекинуться парой слов, и необходимость остальной части коллег проверять орудия своих последующих трудов. Де Леттенхоф справедливо полагал, что девушкам знать о присутствии опасного продавца со взглядом маньяка необязательно, поэтому и рассказывать о своих попытках избежать встречи с белоголовым — не нужно. Тем более, что он и сам, завидев их, навряд ли бросится на передовую, так что вероятность исхода «а вдруг пронесет» стремительно возрастала до ста процентов.

Принялись играть они почти сразу же, заполняя тишину, образовывавшуюся в мимолетные секунды, когда перешептывающиеся высокопоставленные лица прерывались ради того, чтобы лишний раз успеть вдохнуть. За пару минут исполнения одной из незатейливых и довольно простых партий, Лютик умудрился насчитать в зале с десяток министров и не одной только Темерии, несколько до неприличия богатых и ушлых товарищей, еще тройку послов из соседних государств и, конечно же, сложно было не отметить какую-то ретивость Геральта, свободно перемещающегося и словно выискивавшего кого-то между всеми этими властными фигурами с совершенно равнодушным лицом, игнорировавшего всякие попытки зачать разговор и ужимистые, хитрые взгляды, упирающиеся в спину. Создавалось впечатление, что мужчина обладал секретным паритетом безнаказанности и вседозволенности, и вообще он пришел сюда чисто спросить к маме на работу.

Как бы сильно музыкант не напрягал зрение, мелькавший ранее в толпе Роше исчез, его место подле плеча белоголового заняла стройная брюнетка в платье в пол. Некоторые могли бы запросто принять её за самую обычную нильфгаардскую графиню или баронессу, опираясь на рассуждения о черном наряде, но откровенное декольте и открытые плечи явно были призваны помочь незадачливому уму самому справиться с анализом ее подданства: в Нильфгаарде обычно не оголялись.

Кем бы красавица не являлась, Юлиан ее видел в первый раз, а он был знаком с доброй шестой частью присутствовавших из семи, да и то незнакомая людская доля приходилась зачастую на обслуживающий персонал. Большинство аристократов ее, очевидно, тоже не знали, поскольку благоразумно замолкали, стоило ей пройти мимо, однако чиновничьи лица незамедлительно оказывали ей всяческие знаки внимания, попутно пытаясь задержать в своем обществе чуть дольше. Девушка (или женщина?) лишь кокетливо одергивала движением головы пышные локоны, односложно отзывалась и продолжала свой путь — окончился он, впрочем, на после вар Аттре. Геральт также остановился возле него, отчего графиня де Леттенхоф, завидев слишком ярую конкуренцию за внимание хозяина вечера, переключилась на общение с министром финансов, кажется, Аэдирна.

Музыка продолжала разливаться по зале, ладно вписываясь в заговорщицкую атмосферу, ядовитые сплетни и звуки разливаемого по бокалам игристого вина. Лютик, удовлетворенный качеством игры своей команды, за все пятнадцать минут выступления еще даже ни разу не пожалел о присутствии Вальдо Маркса за своим плечом. Меньшей тупицей, бездарностью и негодяем, по непопулярному мнению Юлиана, его это не делало, но сейчас он хотя бы впервые приносил хоть что-то похожее на пользу, а это не могло не радовать.

Роше так и не появился, зато между образовавшейся в определенного рода уже и близости от сцены троицей затянулся животрепещущий разговор: лица мужчин были полны серьезности, губы шевелились быстро, но слажено; брюнетка, чуть приподняв аккуратную дугу брови сначала слушала, а после и сама приступала к повествованию, отчего у посла время от времени морщился лоб. Панкрац, конечно, никогда не умел читать по губам, разве что иногда догадывался о смысле, и по дури тренировался распознавать чужую речь, обчитавшись сопряженных статей в интернете, но сейчас, рискуя лично не попасть в ноты, он старательно разглядывал интересовавших его людей и, хоть неточно, мог поспорить, что говорили они на нильфгаардском — слишком уж много согласных, судя по тому, сколь резко опускались губы и сталкивались друг с другом у них челюсти.

Рассуждая рационально и здраво, ни на какой ляд де Леттенхофу не нужно было устраивать шпионаж за послом и его собеседниками (а дамочка, пришедшая вместе с Геральтом, почти наверняка обладала отнюдь не заурядным занятием всей жизни), но, во-первых, просто разглядывая он ничего не нарушал, во-вторых, это было куда интереснее, чем пытаться справиться с наплывом интереса к себе слишком уж большого количества женщин, в-третьих, хотелось бы узнать о столь странных стечениях обстоятельств в жизни белоголового, мелькавшего то тут, то там, побольше, тем более, что ныне он на довольно безопасном расстоянии. Да и вообще, мало ли таким образом музыкант выяснит, не пахнет ли жареным, и не пора ли укатывать отсюда, прихватив мать и подруг в охапку. А Вальдо пусть остается, так всем будет лучше.

Вскоре, впрочем, девушка откланялась на переговоры с иными видными личностями, и ранее запрашивавшими ее внимания, оставив двух насупленных мужчин вдвоем. Посол вар Аттре, понимая и свое собственное положение, и внимание, отводимое ему каждым присутствующим гостем, поспешил перемениться в настроении: добродушно похлопав Геральта по плечу, он, очевидно, пригласил его пройтись. Лютик старался за ними не следить, он просто знал, в какой стороне находился банкетный стол, и картинка сложилась сама собой.

Выступление окончилось мирно, лаконично, так и не оборвавшись ни на мгновение на какую-нибудь неприятную ерунду. Музыканты уже было отставили инструменты и кланялись чуть захмелевшей, а потому еще более щедрой на внимание публике, и Юлиан честно вздохнул с облегчением — пронесло. Эсси преспокойно улыбалась, убирая челку с измокшего лба, Присцилла не изобразила и доли сожаления о своем участии в данном мероприятии, а Вальдо все сиял, как начищенный медяк: дешевый, зато блестящий. И самое что ни на есть честнейшее слово, так бы они и ушли вкушать яства, критично обсуждая игру последующих артистов, если бы их планы немного не спутал подошедший вплотную к сцене хозяин дома. Вместе со своим спутником.

Девушки во главе с Лютиком стушевались, Эсси, вразрез своим привычкам опустила на глаза челку, а два ее товарища неожиданно вернулись поправлять уже оставленные в покое инструменты, и только Вальдо не потерял лицо и продолжал сиять.  
  
— Благодарю вас за отличное выступление, — объявил вар Аттре, отчего Юлиану пришлось бросить бесполезное перетягивание струн и вежливо поклониться в ответ. Остальные, благослови их Мелитэле, сделали то же самое. — Вы ведь не побрезгуете приглашением исполнить еще какое-нибудь произведение для нас?  
  
— Непременно, — с готовностью отозвался Маркс, выпятив грудь вперед, до того, как притащивший его сюда виконт успел открыть рот.

— Замечательно, — нильфгаардец скупо улыбнулся и посмотрел на белоголового. — Мой друг наверняка бы согласился сменить свою кислую мину на нечто более позитивное и, быть может, даже пригласить кого-нибудь на танец.  
  
— Я не танцую, благодарю, — сухо произнес Геральт, с интервалами в десять секунд рассматривая каждого студента, стоящего перед ним.  
  
— Тогда хотя бы согласись выслушать какую-нибудь, я не знаю, балладу, — посол участливо посмотрел на исполнителей. — Вы, насколько мне известно, все должны заниматься сочинительством по долгу профессии. У вас же есть в запасе какие-нибудь баллады?  
  
— Конечно, — мягко произнесла Присцилла, пытаясь предотвратить очередное нелепое выступление Вальдо, едва не загородившего Лютика.

— Отлично, тогда пусть этот почтенный юноша будет любезен и исполнит нам балладу, — Генри вар Аттре указал на выскочившего на передний план Маркса.

— Нет, не он, — прервал разливавшуюся во все стороны из музыканта важность Геральт. Мужчина пристально посмотрел на хмуро впивающегося ему в глаза в ответ Юлиана, усмехнулся без единого движения губами и покачал головой. — Пусть споют девушки.  
  
— Ну, что же, — посол впервые за вечер расплылся в приятной, искренней улыбке, будучи удивленным внезапным порывом на редкость молчаливого товарища, — да будет так. Дамы, вы изволите?

Глядя на поникшее и разочарованное лицо Присциллы, на растерявшийся, испуганный взгляд Эсси, Лютик, оставивший подругам сцену, безропотно ожидал дальнейших событий. Хотя бы чего-нибудь эдакого, фатального, по-издевательски взбалмошного: маленького ограбления, незаметного убийства, хотя бы землетрясения. Ведь так обычно получается, стоит кое-кому появиться в радиусе двух добрых километров. Но не произошло ровным счетом ничего — просто дальше за весь вечер товарищи не обмолвились меж собой ни единым словом, даже когда вернувший их своим присутствием в безрадостные воспоминания мужчина бесследно исчез.

Развалившись на кровати в пустой квартире, Юлиану оставалось лишь гадать, зачем ему улыбнулась, стоя у порога и прощаясь с послом, брюнетка, незадолго до этого разгуливающая под руку с Геральтом.


	8. Chapter 8

Геральт угрюмо впивался взглядом в мерцающий экран ноутбука, от которого у него глаза были уже если не на выкате, то на стадии предсмертной агонии уж точно были. Причин на то много — и убористые отчеты седьмым кегелем, и полнящиеся таблицы, сводки, статьи, письма, ну и видеоряд с мест совершения преступлений и фотографии нелицеприятной картинкой из морга разве что немного добавляли стрессу сверху.

На его плечах висело одновременно слишком много, можно сказать, чрезвычайно много. Коротая бессонные ночи за рабочим местом, каким бы оно на этот раз ни было, он нередко ловил себя на том, что путался, какую именно социально ответственную роль выполняет сейчас. Он на задержании? Он выслеживает кого-то? Он допрашивает? Спасает? Защищает? О, нет, он всего лишь ужинает. В четыре утра, за час до подъема, совершенно забывшись в суетных делах, воспринимая тарелку с трехдневным спагетти как вещдоки.

Порою было сложно, и это самое порою растягивалось на бесчисленные дни, недели, месяцы. Друзья по цеху часто шутили, что ему минул всего-то тридцатник, а вся голова уж у него седая из-за перенапряжения и стресса. Геральт в ответ лишь сухо улыбался и качал головой, умалчивая о своих мыслях и про мешки из-под картошки под глазами Ламберта, и про парочку новых рубцов на виске у Эскеля, про чрезмерную худобу забывающего поесть Лео, про потерявшего к сорока годам все волосы на голове Лето… Хотя как раз таки последнего и можно было использовать в качестве оружия для обороны, мол, седые волосы и то лучше блестящей макушки, но мужчина все же соблюдал субординацию. А если серьезно, ему попросту было лень разбазаривать так много слов.

Когда долю обязанностей, которые Геральт исправно тащил на своем горбу, перенял на себя вышедший с долгосрочного больничного коллега, то он хоть и подозревал неладное, но все же больше обрадовался, нежели впал в подозрительность. А потом начальство коротко кивнуло в сторону Вызимы и наказало кооперироваться с «Синими полосками» в одном примечательном и крайне важном для всего континента задания. И после этого, осев в столице Темерии и устроив букинистический рай на углу, мужчина уж было приготовился медленно, без лишней спешки выполнять бдение над потенциальными подозреваемыми, а по вечерам вылезать и кончать проблемы по другую сторону берега, на котором он неофициально играл, как из Каэр Морхена пришло распоряжение об рациональном использовании рабочих ресурсов в условиях долгоиграющего задания. Короче говоря, особой королевской службе Темерии разрешаюсь по полной задействовать возможности Геральта, если то действительно необходимо. И вот тогда во всей красе вылез Роше.

Вновь понеслись по новой выплясывать по всем кругам ада бессонница, напряжение, тревога, погони, копание в кишках, отчеты, размахивание табельным на заброшенной стройке. А Вернон все лез и лез под пули на рожон, выгораживая голой грудью и моральным благополучием сладкий сон своего монарха. И рад бы Геральт, ввязывающийся в одно «тайную» миссию за другой) на которые изначально не рассчитывал), сказать, что его боевой товарищ попросту переусердствует, и видит опасность там, где ее нет, да только чуйка у Роше, сукиного сына, та еще выблядь. Он всегда крайне точно предсказывает, где конкретно не справятся обычные блюстители порядка и потребуются силы спецотряда, и по прибытию на место событий белоголовый может лишь обреченно вздыхать, отстреливаясь от каких-то взаправду невообразимых ублюдков, подорвавших часом раньше какого-нибудь герцога неподалеку от загородной резиденции короля Фольтеста.

В общем, проблем хватало через край.

_«Алонсо, конечно, ублюдок, и не зря его так зовут, но как-то совсем не поэтично будет его вязать с террористами», — минувшим днем многозначительно озвучил Йорвет, подкидывая в воздухе раскладной ножик и раздражая напряженного Геральта еще сильнее. Правдивость его высказывания задачу белоголовому отнюдь не облегчала, даже, если позволите, вгоняла в исступленное отчаяние — зацепок-то почти не осталось._

_«Ты, сомнений нет, слаженно работаешь, но гляди, как бы у нас здесь не образовался рай из фисштеха или как бы тебя не прибили из-за фальсификации пудры в попытке этот рай не допустить», — вновь решил тогда важным поделиться собственными изысканиями эльф, обрывая геральтову логическую цепочку сопоставлений ряда преступных актов на юге Каэдвена и устрашающих писем, терзающих императорских секретарей в Нильфгаарде._

_«Тебе разве не пора за спиной Вернона раздать парочку указов своим вышедшим по УДО прихвостням?» — как-то внезапно озлобился белоголовый, когда в очередной раз ни одно событие не вязалось с другим, а выполнять свои анонимные угрозы неназванные и уж тем более не найденные люди все же потихоньку начали._

_Еще месяц назад все только посмеивались над письменной проекцией на главных воротах королевской резиденции в Вегерберге, скромно обещавшей оставить правителя Аэдирна без головы. Уже вчера произошла коронация принца Стенниса, дергающегося каждые пятнадцать минут аккурат после того, как на минувшей неделе вперед полиции носился по трехэтажной вилле, собирая по частям отцовское тело. И самое худшее отнюдь не то, что на одном из северных тронов сидит какой-то моральный калека, а то, что подобного рода угрозы успели поступить почти каждому ныне здравствующему монарху, и не очень ясно, на кого конкретно взвалить эти деяния в безмерной куче уголовных дел, зябнущих без своего преступника._

_Неоспоримо, была в мире криминальная легенда, на которую народ списывал почти все необъяснимые злодеяния, в том числе и лесные поджоги вместе с обрушением акций банка Вивальди в начале квартала, и слуги порядка взаправду находились (да и находятся) в той щепетильной нервозной стадии, когда очередное удержание заложников в торговом центре вооруженной группировкой без выдвижения требований и координации извне или же запутанную сеть борделей и притонов, покрывающих мелкие шайки и все опять же без «главного» хотелось повесить на мифическую мафию, орудующую буквально везде, причем крайне успешно. И ведь есть во всей этой скученной и разношерстной незаконной брехне какая-то закономерность, взять ту же самую безукоризненную анонимность управляющего аппарата._

_«Вот не надо мне предъявлять, словно я один выплясываю польку с не теми людьми за спиной Роше, — тогда Йорвет спрыгнул на пол со стола, на котором посиживал, подмяв парочку свежих отчетов задницей. — Сосредоточься лучше на охоте, чем на постоянных провокациях»_

_Умолявший себя не привязывать «вставшие наглухо» дела с «охотой», тем самым не преувеличивая масштабов бедствия, которые может произвести такая могущественная и бесследная организация, Геральт лишь разочарованно покачал головой, спроваживая коллегу за дверь._

_В «охоту» белоголовый долгое время не верил, считая поступавшие в адрес нильфгаардского императора и его семьи угрозы устроить шабаш и гон на территории его земель, посечь всех подданных да и позже взяться за остальные государства, упразднив самое сильное из них, простыми политическими угрозами либеральных партий, и его мнение разделял почти каждый вельможа. Какого же было всеобщее удивление, когда главных лоббистов духовного раскрепощения страны внезапно нашли не очень-то и живыми — задранными, как туши животных, в лесу. Еще одно очко в пользу того, что преступники решили отойти от первоначального плана по порабощению Империи, и удалить с поля боя короля Аэдирна, дабы, видимо, показать свою состоятельность?_

— Нахуй, — выдохнул Геральт, швырнув в монитор компьютера карандаш, который он теребил в руках добрые двадцать минут. У него натурально голова от всего этого говна пухла, одна мысль лезла на другую и спаривалась там, как похотливый кобель. В таких делах важно благоразумие и хладнокровие, и с последним даже у такого выдержанного и во всех смыслах уникального человека, как он, были проблемы. Ну, а кто бы, блять, не переживал, когда твоя формальная воспитанница как бы совсем невзначай дочь императора, которого хотят убить, и которому угрожают расправой над наследницей, и теперь горе-папаша давит и изводит нареченного тупыми международными законами об опеке над монаршими потомками отчима своими сухими истериками. Ну, да, и еще один неважный факт, падчерица была обаятельнейшим созданием, так что Геральт был и без того на взводе, а зазвонивший только что в кармане телефон хотелось растоптать.

— Гвинблейд, — осипшим голосом бросился в изречения Роше до того, как «вызываемый абонент» успел выдавить из себя хоть звук, — Цири пропала.

Лютик натура страждущая, ищущая, творческая. А сейчас еще и выдерживающая экзамены в двух академиях, поэтому, закипающий котелок на морозе в январе выгулять для него — дело спорное и самое верное, пусть на дворе и ночь. Ему, в отличие не поддержавших его компанией Эсси и Присциллы, бояться нечего. Разве что за телефон набросятся, но пусть уж сначала дорастут до его макушки, а там он бы глянул.

В общем, как и всякому мужчине Юлиану, перепрыгивающему скованные льдом лужи на асфальте в лесопарке, бояться было почти что нечего. Тем более, что и дорога здесь хорошо освещена, и камеры висят, и посты охраны расставлены через каждые два километра. Хороший парк, короче говоря. Особенно если бы охранники почаще приходили на рабочие места, а не собирались бухать в своем головном штабе у основных ворот.

По правде, на улицу его в эту ночь вывела вовсе не невозможная усталь да зевота, а порыв прогуляться за бутылочкой-другой хмельного к ближайшему круглосуточному супермаркету, только вот незатейливое приобретение после употребление незадачливо утащило своего чуткого покупателя побродить, подумать, пофилософствовать. Отчего бы и нет? Молодой виконт — существо творческое, чрезвычайно начитанное, охочее поговорить с самим собой, так что в области бессмысленной прародительницы наук, покровительницы болтологии, он на свой манер был сведущ. А еще не очень хотелось возвращаться в пустую квартиру, садиться за учебники и осерчало понимать, что вместо учебника по международному праву под носом оказывается нотная тетрадь или того хуже — блокнот. И ладно бы еще вся эта художественно-поэтическая дребедень на бумаге имела отношение к музыкальной академии, так нет же. Одни шутливые песенки про сальные волосы Вальдо, которые, вообще-то, никогда таковыми и не были, либо уникальная дань прокрастинации — очередной абзац в пользу сказки о похождениях белого волка.

Относительно последнего Лютик чувствовал себя в должной мере неопределенно и даже скованно — не совсем он мог для себя описать, в какой момент его скромной студенческой жизни появилось желание посвятить себя детским произведениям, однако библиотека из (в большинстве случаев) несвязных зарисовок полнилась, а сама идея так прочно засела в голове, что убегающий с ворованным хлебом в зубах зверь ему уже два раза как снился. Присцилла этот его порыв в сторону звериного произведения радикально одобряла (поскольку за последние несколько месяцев слушать хвалебные оды чужим сиськам ей осточертело), а Эсси твердо считала, что текст, полнящийся кровавым месивом и подробными описаниями животных побоищ в лесу, сказкой назваться не может.

Юлиан пребывал примерно на окончательном перепутье собственных буйных мыслей, с усладой слушая, как пара жестяных баночек сидра упоительно усиливает мелодию бегающей в голове крови, постукивая по ушам, когда в чудесный музыкальный перелив его собственного организма вмешался инородный, грубый и пренеприятнейший звук.

Юноша резко обернулся на увлекший его своей неестественностью гомон, с прищуром пытаясь выглядеть, откуда же доносился топот нога в ногу разливающийся с хрустом тонкого слоя снега и сухих веток. Де Леттенхоф с детства был мальчишкой смышленым, и всегда прекрасно понимал, что коли ночью под твоим носом творится нечто из ряда вон, то кем бы ты ни был что физически, что морально, — нужно драпать, позорно поджав хвост, но ни в коем случае не становиться свидетелем, а то и участником какого-нибудь эдакого деяния.

А еще, к своему сожалению и сведению, с того же самого детства де Леттенхоф был книгами воспитан (и немного родителями) как человек чести (но исключительно в определенных областях, хоть он и божился, что совестлив всегда, везде и со всеми) и справедливости, поэтому десять столпов, на которых вселенная, собрались в ту ночь перед ним и не дали убежать прочь из парка.

— Темерская служба спасения, что у вас случилось? — проглатывая гласные, протараторила девушка в динамике смартфона через десять секунд после того, как Панкрат набрал номер из трех цифр.

— Южный парк купеческого квартала, — сглотнув, прошептал Лютик, с прищуром вглядываясь перед собой, а потом мгновенно спрятал телефон в заднем кармане джинс, не прерывая вызова. Дерьмо.

Прямо перед его лицом два амбала спорной наружности волокли на спинах сквозь лесную полосу двух совсем еще юных девочек, иногда безвольно брыкающих ногами. И не нужно быть пророком Лебедой, чтобы понимать, что весь этот квартет крайне далек от дружественной и уж тем более и родственной атмосферы, а распрекрасные хваленые камеры на деревьях, очевидно, в таком же глубоком запое, как и охранники.

— Уважаемые, позвольте поинтересоваться, — растянув на лице самую что ни на есть юродивую улыбку, Юлиан бросился вперед, размахивая руками. — Вы не знаете, где тут выход?

Неизвестные даже усом не повели (хотя Лютик и не знал, были ли у них вообще усы, а все из-за покрытых масками рож), продолжая в спешной манере вышагивать вперед. Де Леттенхофу не оставалось ничего, кроме как продолжать бежать за ними, тем более, что звук его голоса расшевелил одну из жертв хищения: девочка подняла голову и проскулила нечто невнятное — закричать ей мешал скомканный во рту платок.

— Ребята, погодите, я же с вами! — все еще старясь выжать из ситуации толику юмора, воскликнул музыкант, застопорившись на мгновение, чтобы поднять с земли увесистый кусок едва ли не бревна, об которое он чуть не споткнулся. — Да постойте, уроды!

Лютик, нагнав вплотную будущих, как он считал, фигурантов уголовного дела, что было мочи кинул одному из «тяжелоатлетов» прямо в ноги свою добычу, отчего последний, конечно же, потерял всякую связь с равновесием и повалился носом веред. Один лишь случай и, видимо, благодать вечного огня, в который давно никто кроме реданцев не верил, помогли Юлиану успеть потянуть заложницу за плечи одежды на себя.

— Ты сейчас огребешь, пацан, — прорычал товарищ пострадавшего преступника, сбрасывая с горба посильную ношу и поднимая моментом ранее запущенную в их сторону артиллерию.

— Убегайте, живо, — прошипел Панкрац, спихнув с развалившегося, а грязи себя белобрысую девчонку и толкая её в сторону, подальше от намечающегося «поля для избиения», и, оказавшись на ногах, бросился с кулаками на едва поднявшегося, только что сбитого тяжеловеса, ускользая из-под носа мужика с деревяшкой.

Тактика его, если честно, особой расчетливостью или хитростью не обладала. Надо было дать фору детям и отвлечь сразу двоих громил на себя, дабы ни один из них не нашелся в их удержании, а потом… ну, а потом пытаться увернуться от ударов. Юлиан вовсе не был субтильной творческой телесной организации, как любят об этом верещать студенты спортивных училищ, и он уже успел отвесить парочку уверенных ударов в живот противника (чем позже будет гордиться), а потом и нагнуться так удачно, что бревно одного врага не очень значительно (по крайней мере, пока адреналин зашкаливал) коснулось его хребта и слетело во все то же многострадальное пузо другого участника боев без правил, но все же горькая реальность скупо трактовала: в одиночку любому мужчине будет смертельно туго против парочки кандидатов в сумоисты, видимо.

В общем, не дожидаясь, когда один прозаичный злодей оклемается, а второй успеет замахнуться вновь, Лютик ломанулся прочь, с досадой проглатывая слухом звук свалившегося таки на асфальт телефона. Скорее всего, он был уничтожен вдребезги еще при падении задницы о земь, но, дай святая Мелитэле, и предыдущего диалога служительницы правопорядка должно было хватить на то, чтобы оценить ситуацию как серьезную и вызвать сюда наряд полиции.

— Беги за девками! — прорычал порядком отстающий злоумышленник своему товарищу за спиной Юлиана, после чего увесистый топот одной пары ног отчетливо сместился вправо. Панкрац был готов взвыть: если у него силенок убежать от преследования еще могло хватить, то у запуганных детей — едва ли. Но его мозг, право, не мог придумать почти что ничего определенного, разве что остановиться и либо умереть с незапятнанной душой, либо оказаться непонятно где с теми девочками. Тут уж на усмотрение бандитов. А еще был вариант продолжить бегство и уповать на безалаберность преступников и умение юных особ телепортироваться.

Впрочем, неважно, что там в итоге совестливо выбрал бы студент, поскольку решение за него приняла все тот же кусок дерева, с которого вся эта херня и началась: Лютик в один миг повалился на колени, секундой ранее ощутив смачный приклад снаряда, ударившего в спину, аккурат меж лопаток. Так что знайте — брехня все это про способность зимней крутки смягчить затрещину. В последний раз ему было так больно, когда он свалился с домика на дереве в шесть лет.

Юлиан со всей бравой отвагой ему не присущей приготовился получить какой-нибудь новый, лишенный всякой идеи удар по голове, подозревая, что времени на избавление звезд в глазах у него все равно нет, однако вот уж и подмерзший асфальт обрел определенную, не расплывчатую форму, и резь в спине сменилась нытьем, а никаких новых нападок извне не последовало. Виконт, в итоге, неуверенно обернулся, хотя разумнее было бы ползти прочь, и споткнулся взглядом о замершего с поднятыми вверх руками амбала.

— Это самый быстрый наряд полиции в моей жизни, — проверещал юноша, связав одно свое действие с нынешним результатом, возвратил голову в прежнее положение и дождался таки своего удара по башке. Через визуальный образ.

В десяти шагах от него с пистолетом наготове стоял (пора передать «привет» издевательству судьбы?) самый стремный человек на всем континенте — даже одет в десятиградусный мороз он был также нелепо, как и выглядел его бойкий образ в роли книжного продавца: ну кто же в январе в одной рубашке ходит?

— Чего замер? — чрезмерно громко для себя поинтересовался Геральт, не снимая гнавшегося за де Леттенхофа детину с прицела. — Руки перед собой, ложись лицом в землю, — мужчина легкой поступью начал приближаться к главным действующим лицам переполоха.

Лютик под упором недовольного взгляда, упиравшегося и не в его сторону вовсе, даже как-то позабыл, что он жертва и едва сам не бросился ничком — лишь бы не подстрелили. Вот только белоголовый упредил нелепый поступок музыканта, обойдя и заслонив собой рассевшегося на промерзшей земле Панкраца.

За несколько километров от вселенской сосредоточенности лесопарка послышался вой сирен.

— Вот теперь «самый быстрый наряд полиции» в твоей жизни, — отчеканил Геральт, глядя на то, как распластался перед его носками его сапог и дулом пистолета преступник.

Геральт небрежно подмял носком сапога полы пуховика прижатого к земле тяжестью собственного веса бандита. Он был в своей яркой и неповторимой манере, которую Лютик вывел для себя словно математическую формулу: молчалив, груб и саркастично насмешлив. И все это нелогичным образом выражалось в легких наклонах головы, глубоких вздохах (единственный индикатор которых вовсе не звук, а интенсивность движения грудной клетки), подрагивающих в претензии на эмоцию губах и, конечно же, глазах, вечно взирающих с прищуром, словно выворачивающих подноготную каждого встречного-поперечного. 

— Сколько их было? — сардонически ухмыльнувшись полной и безоговорочной капитуляции несостоявшегося противника, пробормотал белоголовый, бросив отрывистый взгляд на примерзшего к асфальту Лютика. 

Юлиан, доселе тупо всматривавшийся в прелесть бездействия нейтрализованного врага, оцепенело сморгнул холод с ресниц и слегка приоткрыл рот в машинальном ответе. Но ум его был куда живее и проворнее всякой колошматящей боли в спине и необходимости ответить на жизненно важный вопрос. 

— Куда ты поперся? — недоуменно прошипел мужчина, боковым зрением замечая, как вроде бы обессиленная и пострадавшая фигура студента взбалмошно встрепенулась и, прихрамывая самым нескладным образом, поспешила в лесополосу. — Лежи смирно и не рыпайся, — прошипел Геральт пригвожденному к земле бандиту, опасливо задравшему голову наверх. — Что за подстава, блять, — пожаловался шепотом самому себе белоголовый, вынужденный оставаться на месте в ожидании нерасторопных полицейских вместо того, чтобы заниматься поисками. А все из-за этого идиота-школяра, который должен был не бежать в деревья, а быть здесь вместе с этим гребаным пистолетом и стеречь тяжеловеса. 

«Если он встрял с такими громилами и до сих пор сохранил возможность передвигаться, то, может, и не убьется», — заключил про себя Гвинблейд за пять минут до того, как облегченно выдохнуть. 

«Бежать», если позволите так выразиться, Лютику пришлось недолго. Где-то через жалкую пятую сотню метров он сначала опешил, потом было развернулся, чтобы помчаться обратно, к вечно недовольному и промышляющему непонятно чем книжному торговцу всея Вызимы, поскольку наткнуться на человеческий силуэт размером с гору в темном лесу было тревожно. Особенно, когда этот самый силуэт похищал людей. Но общая скованность движений злодея и лишняя тройка пар ног с дрожащим тонким детским щебетом чуть позади заставили его переменить решение. 

Преступный элемент, как и в самом зачине всего переполоха, не обратил и доли внимания на Юлиана, сгорбленно шествуя вперед, навстречу своему подельнику. За его спиной следовала знакомая фигура, куда скромнее в размерах, но чрезвычайно знакомая — Вернон Роше прокладывал путь двум похищенным девочкам к свету, уверенно выставив пистолет перед собой, дулом по направлению к покрытому маской затылку. Школьницы с неловкими переглядываниями друг на друга и на всех вокруг плелись в конце колонны, держась за руки. 

— Это он вас спас? — куда мягче, чем приходилось слышать Лютику, произнес Роше, бесцеремонно пихая кулаком закопошившегося уголовника и кивком приглашая де Леттенхофа двигаться в обратную сторону. 

— Да! — с трепетом закивала одна из девочек, и, придерживая капюшон, с обозримым удовольствием задрала голову вверх, улыбаясь Панкрацу. — Я очень рада, что ты жив, дядя! 

— Я тоже, — сглотнув абсолютное ничто в иссохшем рту, пробормотал Юлиан. Вот так в лицо «дядей» его еще не называли. За глаза по принципу «если будешь себя плохо вести, дядя тебя заберет» — добрый миллион раз, а вот напрямую в обращении эта юная девица произвела его в этот ранг впервые в жизни. Ну, что же, она хотя бы очевидно на его стороне, поэтому, возможно, Роше с Геральтом не захотят сделать из него козла отпущения и в чем-нибудь обвинить. 

И все же вечер все еще был достаточно щедр на сюрпризы, и нашелся, чем удивить ни в чем неповинного музыканта, словно смолой приклеенного к неординарной личности книжного продавца. Признаться, после этого случая Юлиан всерьез начнет задумываться, отчего жизнь решила, что именно он должен встревать в неприятности и своего рода «приключения» под тенью мужика, который ему, в общем-то, и не сдался? Ведь Эсси с самого начала его нехотя во все это ввязала, отчего же не она на переднем плане идиотского спектакля? Не то что бы он считал, что подруга заслуживает таких переживаний, но только ей нужен был этот чертов… черт. Так кто же на небе неправильно карты перетасовал?

Как бы то ни было, если возвратиться к текущим событиям минувшего дня, окрасившегося ночью, то стоит сразу же изобразить, чему там изумился Лютик. Ну, в первую очередь, он искренне полагал, что если человек надел себе маску на лицо и лежит в безобидной позе на земле, то страж порядка почти наверняка не должен его поднимать, отряхивать и интересоваться самочувствием. Во-вторых, по скромному мнению виконта, некто по имени Геральт определенно служил на стороне легитимного правительства и, по крайней мере, в этот час ничего преступного не совершал, да и имел своего рода необычную выделяющуюся внешность, поэтому, коль он на стороне «добреньких» (что в случае с полицией нередко спорно), то всякий из органов о нем должен был бы знать, поэтому негоже на повышенных тонах выспрашивать разрешение на ношение оружия у, по сути, своего же человека. 

Если говорить по-людски, то сотрудники полиции сочли преступника за жертву, а белоголовый теперь оказался под прицелом табельных и обжигающих вопросов, на которые отвечать, видимо, считал необязательным для своей горделивой персоны. 

— Вы кто такие? — совсем щупленький парнишка в форме, минуту назад дознававшийся о личности Геральта, перевел взгляд на вышагивающего вооруженного Вернона и его ораву спутников. Упомянутый Геральт, спрятав пистолет в кобуру, скрестил руки на груди, закатил глаза и под упоительный ошеломленный взгляд полицейского постарше пнул ногой в колено сидевшего на корточках амбала. Судя по воцарившейся феерии из шипения, шнурованные армейские сапоги были еще и жутко тяжелыми. 

— Мамка твоя на сносях, — огрызнулся Роше, дублируя действие Геральта со своим подопечным тяжеловесом. — Какого вы мне тут развели, вяжите этих громил, живо! 

Лютик не очень любил, когда взрослые по какой-то причине повышали тон в присутствии детей, просто от того, что в юные году ему самому подобное было неприятно, а в данной ситуации от дикого ора персонажей комедии в трех актах отделяла лишь пара бедных децибел. Имея причинно-следственную связь, Панкрац отнял руки от больной спины и, как он полагал, воодушевляющее похлопал школьниц, оказавшихся по обе стороны от него, по плечам и попросил встать позади него. Так, на всякий случай. 

Напряжение на основной сцене же не спадало. Ухудшил положение дел опять же Геральт, выудивший из-под рубашки висевший на груди медальон. Лютик не смог разглядеть, какой формы, но очевидно, что непростой, судя по реакции полицейских. 

— Ага, как же, — воспрянул с новой силой парнишка, вновь сосредоточившись на белоголовом, показывающему ему свою висюльку в клубах пара собственного неровного от холода дыхания. — Что бы здесь им подобные забыли. Где ты достал эту липу? Ты хоть знаешь, сколько дают за подделку таких вот лицензий? — пыжился пуще прежнего правозащитник. Стоявший рядом с ним третий член наряда незадачливо опустил табельное и, наконец, направил его в сторону Роше. 

— Не шути так со мной, салага, — предупредил теряющий терпение Вернон. Полиция его всегда откровенно бесила своей тормознутостью (и нельзя сказать, что он сам не бесил полицию куда пуще). — Где скорая? 

— По какому праву у вас оружие? — неуверенно оживился самый старший из бригады, только что кончивший обхаживать преступника. 

— А по такому, — капитан спецотряда одернул полы куртки, обнажая блестящий жетон с Темерскими лилиями на поясе брюк. — И что-то у меня нет настроения разговаривать с тобой. Вроде бы уже усы седые, а логика сломана напрочь. Ты еще слюни подотри и сиську им дай, — Вернон увесисто пихнул в спину приволоченного с собой преступника. — В наручники их, живо.

Дуэт полицейских как-то несуразно смутился и принялся к исполнению приказа. Один лишь юнец, ставивший под сомнение законопослушность личности Геральта, с прищуром метнулся к Роше, громко выкрикивая требования представиться. 

— Командир «синих полосок» Вернон Роше! — перекрикивая чужие претензии, заявил о себе мужчина, пряча пистолет. — Моя рожа вроде как не скрывается и всем патрулям показывается во избежание недопониманий. Так что развернулся и побежал встречать карету «скорой помощи», чтобы тебе и твоей команде за прогулы элементарных летучек, посвященных теме управленцев силовых структур, не влетело, когда я буду позже выяснять, какого черта камеры и охрана в этом парке, закрепленном за вашим участком, не работают. Достаточная причина того, какого, мать твою за ногу, лешего я тут скачу с оружием? 

Съежившийся полицейский в ответ на тираду лишь активно закивал, запутался в своих же ногах, отдал говорливому Вернону честь и побежал к главным воротам лесопарка. Лютика тоже передернуло — первоочередно из-за того, что он даже и не полагал, что кто-то из силовиков может быть так разговорчив, раздражителен и саркастичен, особенно глава какой-то там крутой группировки и доверенное лицо Короля в одном флаконе (Юлиан честно наводил доступные ему в интернете справки). 

— Сейчас упакуете вот этих, — Роше кивнул в сторону скованных наручниками громил, — составим быстро протокол, потом из участка мне пришлете их данные по базе. А ты, Гвинблейд, — на сей раз капитан обернулся в сторону Геральта и уверенно пошел в его сторону, — руки в ноги и скачешь сайгаком в карету скорой помощи с детьми, я тут доделаю и вернусь.

— С каких это пор ты наседствуешь? — возразил в мужчина в своенравной манере и почти сразу же удовлетворенно кивнул подбежавшей и спрятавшейся за его спиной светлоголовой девочке. — Я бы предпочел остаться и разобраться со всем лично, поскольку дело касается Цири. Так что давай без… 

«Стало быть, Цири», — отметил про себя Лютик, осторожно толкая вторую коротко остриженную школьницу вперед, поближе к сомнительной безопасности, и сам пошел следом. В какой-то мере хмурый мужлан и маленькое, прыткое создание, нашедшее в его присутствии свое убежище, были похожи. Откровенно говоря, Юлиан метался в определении: назвать их братом с сестрой с добротной разницей в возрасте или же отцом с дочерью по подростковому залету. Впрочем, они близки в любом случае, а одинаково холодный тон волос пока самый веский показатель родства. Да и тут свои недомолвки: у Цири грива явно живая и больше отливала платиной, нежели блеклой сединой. 

«Если это седина, — на миг задумался Панкрац, — то сколько же ему лет? Если он всегда с кирпичной мордой, и поэтому морщин почти нет, то, возможно, она и впрямь ему дочь. Смахивает она, по крайней мере, на двенадцать, а это, если посчитать…» Однако сегодняшняя ночь была нелепо скупа на время для рассуждений, отдавая предпочтение спорам и дракам. Вот и подойдя вплотную к «синим полоскам» (или кем бы они ни были), Лютик и его спутница застали новый виток в развитии занятного диалога между Роше и Геральтом. 

— Заткнись, я тебя умоляю. Последнее, что мне нужно, чтобы ты здесь свалился с двусторонним воспалением легких и выбыл из строя. Так что, ребята, — Вернон придирчиво кивнул подоспевшему на карете «скорой» медперсоналу, — этот индивид уже больше полутора часов бегает при минусовой температуре в одной рубашке, положите-ка его сразу на томографию и вколите чего-нибудь, чтоб не помер.

— Ты же знаешь, что я лучше обычных людей переношу почти все недомогания и неблагоприятные условия, — Геральт грубо отмахнулся от попыток парамедика накинуть на его плечи одеяло. Дети же подобной прыти не проявляли и покорно зашагали в сторону машины, из которой скромно вывалился незадачливый полицейский (а если говорить точно, то, видно, Цири верно считала отнюдь не расположенное к мирному существованию настроения своего попечителя, что ли, и сама подхватила подругу под руку и поскакала прочь). Лютик остался стоять столбом, ожидая, что от него потребуют объяснений и подписей в протоколе, а напыщенным петухам из спецслужб на его скрипящую спину будет начхать. 

— Да, а еще я помню, как пару лет назад ты прекрасно себя ощущал и перся десять километров пешком, перед этим всем спрыгнув с третьего этажа, — скрестив руки на груди, начал в полтона вещать Вернон. — А что же было потом? Ах да, некто оказался в больнице с осколочными переломами обеих ног. У тебя запредельное терпение и выносливость, но это не значит, что ты бессмертен. И Весемир давно всем развеял сказки про небывалый болевой порог, так что в следующий раз не трещи «Роше, отъебись со своей курткой», если тебе так надо оставаться на задержании до самого конца. 

Если бы Геральт принимал участие в конкурсе на самый долгий уничтожающий и ненавистный взгляд, то победил бы непременно. А потом вскарабкался бы на пьедестал и разделил его с Верноном, таким же упрямым самоуверенным бараном, испепеляющим глазами все в радиусе пары миль. Нынче же сей расчудесный конкурс прекратила безыдейная адекватность и справедливость слов командира «полосок», поэтому белоголовый сперва фыркнул что-то невнятное, отчеканил де Леттенхофу приказ плестись в машину, «тебе же, кажется, пытались хребет сломать».

В «скорой» все расположились ладно и быстро. Цири с приятельницей сидели на каталке, смиренно разглядывая носки одинаковых ботинок. Юлиан только-только смог разглядеть, что под верхней одеждой у девочек скрывались идентичные синие платья — скорее всего, их выкрали прямиком из школы-пансионата для богатеньких детей. Обычно именно там такая дурацкая безвкусная инкубаторская форма. Лютик знал не понаслышке. 

Гвинблейд, как его обозначал несколько раз Роше, сидел рядом с де Леттенхофом (у которого поясницу немного отпустило, и он отказался ложиться) напротив жертв похищения и сухо отвечал на вопросы бригады, наизусть выдавая информацию, которой следовало бы быть крайне точной, вплоть до номеров страховки (один лишь Панкрац удостоился чести свои паспортные данные назвать лично, хотя он искренне ждал, что человек-машина и о нем подробное «личное дело» в голове разместил). 

— Разве мне не нужно было остаться и дать показания? — осторожно спросил Лютик шепотом, когда тишина в машине повисла более чем на три минуты. 

— Удивил, — коротко бросил Геральт, прикрыл глаза и на том кончив.

— Чем? — студент озадаченно качнул головой, все еще рассчитывая на внятное пояснение

— Своей верой в то, что каждое задержание обязательно будет проходить согласно букве закона, — пробормотал белоголовый. — По протоколу я тоже должен был остаться, но

вместо этого я здесь, мерзну и отвечаю на глупые вопросы. 

— Как вы узнали, где мы, и что нам нужна помощь? — переменил тему виконт в одинаково быстрой манере и улавливая нежелание белоголового обсуждать имеющуюся проблему, и удивляясь словам про холод, поскольку всем остальным, включая врачей, было откровенно жарко, аж из курток повыскакивали. 

— Это из-за моего кольца и жучка в нем, — неожиданно подала голос Цири, демонстрируя симпатичный перстень на бледной руке. Ее участие в разговоре растормошило ушедшего в себя Геральта и вынудило открыть глаза. 

— Раз ты такая сообразительная, то могла бы догадаться, что сбегать из школы с подружками на спор — идея худшая из худших, — ровным тоном сказал девочке Гвинблейд, медленно и лениво пытаясь сморгнуть накатившую на него волну усталости. Лютик был более чем уверен, что этого мужчину задуло к чертям собачьим, и он это знал, но от измерения температуры тела все равно отказался. — Ты подвергла неразумной опасности не только себя, но Мистле и всех остальных, кто там был.

— Не сердись, Геральт, — протянула Цири, виновато выглядывая из-под пышных ресниц. 

— Я-то не сержусь, но вот злость Весемира сдерживать не стану, — Геральт тяжело выдохнул и облокотился об стену машины. — Приехали, — коротко отрезал белоголовый, словно всеми фибрами души ощущал взаправду имевшие место быть и новые вопросы со стороны Лютика, и иные оправдания и мольбы о сострадании своей подопечной. 

Через секунду карета «скорой помощи» затормозила. Видно, незримый маршрут он тоже чувствовал все той же душой. 


	9. Chapter 9

Лютик никогда особо не разбирался в медицине. Более того, на её счет он был довольно таки безалаберно «обходителен», искренне полагая, что до сорока лет особо волноваться на какой бы то ни было счет — бесполезно, зарываться в медицинские справочники — к беде, там чего только временами у себя после не найдешь, а если сразит пуля в брюхо — то тут ты себе или другому не шибко помощник, так что минуты сознания полезнее будет потратить на мысленное ублажение судьбы, пусть она и Милетэле будут благосклонны. 

Впрочем, последний пункт — скорее лукавство, если не полноценное шутовство, поскольку сертификат об окончании курсов первой медицинской помощи у Юлиана дома таки валяется, причем под довольно увесистым томом основ по биологии. Но это так, «глупое развлечение», ибо никогда не ведаешь, что в жизни может пригодиться. В любом случае, услышь дражайшая графиня де Леттенхоф, что её сынок выкинул нечто серьезное и полезное, не поверила бы. Панкрац вообще считал, что представь он ей через годик диплом не музыкальный, а серьезный, как она того и требовала, да еще и с грифом Оксенфуртской академии, то его взашей погонят из родительского дома с присказкой: «Нечего покупать липовые документы у всяких проходимцев из Храмового квартала!»

Но это все дела дней минувших или же еще не наставших, пока что, на состояние второго часа ночи, отважный студент мог лишь похвастаться тем, что его немного подташнивает от стерильного запаха больницы, а спину потягивает, но, как констатировал мямлящий и заколебавшийся за всю смену врач, ничего страшного с его позвоночником не случилось. Максимум синяк с пару недель не трогать.

Развлекающая его школьными рассказами Цири, из-за которой он сейчас сидит в одном из кабинетов «неотложки», оказалась целой и невредимой, ровным счетом, как и её подруга. Девочки без обиняков поведали своему спасителю, что после ужина решили браво доказать противным выскочкам из класса постарше, что не боятся ни темноты, ни лесопарка, находящегося недалеко от школы. Они и еще три школьницы. И, в общем-то, уговор был попросту прогуляться за ограждением учебного заведения, однако возникшие из ниоткуда мужчины утащили их в злополучный лес аккурат в тот момент, когда самые разумные двенадцатилетние сумасбродки улепетывали обратно в школу с требованием вызвать полицию. Почему вместо полиции приехал командир «синих полосок» с Геральтом под ручку — неизвестно. 

Что же до последнего упомянутого человека, то именно его появления сдружившееся за пару часов трио и ожидало. Судя по шуму и балагану при входе в отделение, даже обещавшийся заглянуть Вернон уже заявился, а вот его подельник — нет. Оно и не очень удивительно: Роше был всецело прав, тревожась (а это странно для мужчины его толка), что белоголовый может свалиться с какой-нибудь пневмонией, разгуливая в тонкой рубашке в январе. Люди любого телосложения и закалки и при меньших огрехах лежали в терапии неделями, а тут такое. Да и под конец поведение Геральта вместе с закатывающимися назад глазами словно подтверждали опасения его товарища. Что же, по крайней мере, это доказывает, что он нормальный человек. 

— А вы подружились, как я погляжу, — дал о себе знать вошедший в кабинет Роше аккурат к моменту, когда Цири принялась рассказывать про какую-то там Анаис из соседней комнаты.   
— Ну, хоть кто-то хорошо проводит время, — мужчина в одно движение руки перехватил подаваемый ему медперсоналом планшет с выписками из больницы. 

— А где Геральт? — позабыв об увлекательном повествовании, спросила наиболее говорливая школьница. — Как он? 

— Из-за тебя, Цири, не очень, — ровным тоном произнес Вернон, присаживаясь на кушетку подле Лютика. — А теперь еще и ведьму сдерживает. К слову, она и так против вашего с Мистле общения, а после сегодняшнего вообще ополчится. 

— Леди Йеннифэр вовсе не… — начала девочка, но запнулась на середине фразы. 

Помешала ей закончить вещание фигура тонкая и стройная, ураганом влетевшая в несчастную комнатку, которая была вовсе и не резиновая, если так посмотреть. Юлиан даже прижался поплотнее к стене, пытаясь с ней слиться: эту, как ее назвали, «леди Йеннифэр» он видел на приеме у нильфгаардского посла совсем недавно, и боялся не столько её личности, сколько последствий общения с ней. Тут все в этом смысле опасные, если навскидку. 

Вслед за красивейшим, но откровенно злым (тут Панкрац уж не мог ничего поделать со своей творческой натурой — его искренне поражало, как очевидная агрессия, уродующая всех вокруг, могла такой аристократической точеной тенью лечь на бледное лицо, нисколько не испортившееся от эмоции; однако менее опасной от этого женщина явно не стала) существом в дверном проеме показался и долгожданный всеми Геральт, все еще с безрадостной болезненностью на лице и безысходностью в позе. Краем глаза Лютик заметил, как Вернон одними губами произносит слово «ведьма». 

— Утенок, — Йеннифэр в великой спешке опустилась на одно колено перед Цири, аккуратным движением руки оглаживая девочку ладонью по щеке. Причем в этот миг полы её черной юбки так элегантно заструились, что будь де Леттенхоф живописцем — непременно постарался бы изобразить такую интересную гармоничность. Даже у самых чудесных женщин такое изящество встречается редко. Ну а еще, если посмотреть со стороны, то рисуется между ней и жертвой недавнего похищения такая теплая картина (грех не запечатлеть), что натурально — мать и дочь. А Геральт, получается, отец? А зачем Цири тогда его по имени зовет? И могут ли доминантные гены черноволосой Йеннифер и седого Геральта породить пепельноволосого зеленоглазого ребенка? Приемные родители? — Больше никогда так не делай! — оборвала мгновение тишины все та же грациозная фигура, встряхнувшая школьницу за плечи посильнее. 

Тут-то, признаться, Лютик понял, отчего Вернон немым соловьем заливался, губами нашептывая одно единственное слово «ведьма». Глубокий, холодный как накрепко схватившийся лед голос всем присутствующим пустил добротный заряд тока по всему телу своей серьезностью. И если ранее Юлиан полагал, что Геральт по жизни не склонен к чему-то менее недовольному и раздраженному в этой жизни, чем его повседневное состояние, то, глядя на дамочку, переменившуюся и в лице, и в действиях, понял, что ничего он не понимал раньше. Вот он — эталон непреклонности, упрямства и, не стоит бояться этого слова, величия, способного и уголовника на место поставить. По крайней мере, в данную минуту так считал виконт. И уткнувшийся в стенку Вернон считал также. И застывший с открытым ртом Геральт, силившийся что-то сказать, но не находящий возможности, вряд ли имел иное мнение. 

— Если ты считаешь, что безответственность эквивалентна смелости, безрассудство чтят в обществе, а твои силы и способности безграничны, то я спешу тебя расстроить, — Йеннифэр отпустила виновато потупившуюся Цири и встала над ней скалой, перекрывая весь свет от люминесцентных ламп. — Твое поведение не только непозволительно и недопустимо, но еще и чрезвычайно опасно. Ты с ума свела и меня, и отца, и…

— Йен, пожалуйста, прекрати, — наконец вмешался Геральт, оторвавшись от дверного косяка. 

— Нет, Геральт, и не подумаю, — качнув головой, ответила женщина. Шелохнувшиеся в такт брюнетке локоны словно лишний раз подчеркнули отрицательное разрешение её намерений. — Вот результат твоего воспитания и твоего примера. Если Вессимир захочет загнать её до смерти, заставив кружить по горам вокруг вашей крепости, то я и слова не скажу. Куда-то эту энергию надо девать, потому что, на учебу, видимо, сил и так хватает.

— Я больше не буду так делать, чтобы ты не волновалась за меня, — промямлила Цири, вынудив Йеннифэр прервать упреки. 

— Плевать, что я волнуюсь, — женщина тяжело вздохнула, помассировав пальцами (такими тонкими, что Юлиан полагал, она из сломать такими действиями может) виски. — На всех плевать. Твое здоровье и благо превыше всего. Пойдемте. Обе, — Йен кивнула в сторону коридора поднявшимся на ноги школьницам. — Я поговорю с Шани и буду ждать вас всех в машине. Всех, — короткий, преисполненный хищностью взгляд пробежался вдоль макушки Лютика, после чего брюнетка удалилась, прихватив с собой детей. 

— Ведьма, — еще раз нашелся, что сказать, Роше. 

— Не-а, — протянул Панкрац, пялясь в опустевший коридор. — Настоящая женщина. 

Уж кто-кто, а Лютик своим поэтическим чутьем с самых ранних лет научился вычислять среди дам всякого общества уникальных, неординарных, таки прям неповторимых личностей. По крайней мере, сам он так и считал. 

Геральт и Вернон в немом недоумении, один раз переглянувшись, уставились на раздававшего экспертные мысли де Леттенхофа. 

Йеннифэр повернула ключ зажигания, разом выдыхая остатки холодного воздуха, который успела собрать по дороге в машину. На поверку вместо изящного дорого автомобиля с затонированными стеклами, который так бы подошел всей этой гадкой загадочности, какую она распространяла в компании Геральта и Роше своими появлениями в неожиданных местах и чуток кругом общения, на парковке их ожидал самый обычный черный минивэн. Еще и окна были прозрачными. 

Ехали они долго, кругами, словно нарочно выбирая самые непопулярные, длинные и темные дороги — мол, коли приключения в лесопарке не хватило, милости просим встретить медведя, выбежавшего на трассу. Однако, в конечном итоге, объявились они на пороге загородного особняка в районе, который Лютик изнутри никогда не видел — въезд туда был строго по пропускам, а находившиеся внутри объекты никому не разглашались. Пара лабораторий, центр внешней разведки и какое-то здание с офисами — все, что знали вызимцы о небольшом куске города (да и то по слухам). Их же «тачку» на посту пропустили на раз-два, стоило Йеннифэр опустить боковое стекло и взглянуть на патрульного. 

Полусонных девочек женщина без лишних церемоний вытолкала из машины и передала в руки небольшой группе людей, разодетой одновременно вроде бы как официально, а вроде бы как и достаточно свободно, чтобы за одну секунду окунуть голову в чан и получить свой боевой раскрас перед битвой. Ну, ладно, о последнем намекали портупеи с оружием у мужчин. «В общем, мафиози, какие-то», — решил Лютик, всю поездку разрабатывающий план по переезду куда-нибудь на север Зеррикании. К черту все это, академию тоже можно бросить. Обе академии.

— Сначала отвезем домой виконта, потом с вами двумя разберусь, — пробормотала Йен, положив руки на руль.

— С нами нечего разбираться, просто пусти меня за баранку, — подал голос Роше, раздраженно постукивая пальцами по подлокотнику. Юлиан сглотнул: ему не нравилось, что он сидел позади с человеком, чья уравновешенность на данный момент вызывает кое-какие вопросы, а из-за его пазухи торчит пистолет. Лучше уж с Геральтом сидеть — тот хоть без оружия да и молчит все время.

— Вернон, не веди себя как Ламберт, — брюнетка дернула за рычаг коробки передач, и машина двинулась вперед. 

— Пристегнись, — обозначил свое разумное присутствие белоголовый. Как он изволил рассказать, из-за таблеток и, кто бы мог подумать, двух суток без сна его нынче немного «рубило». 

— Вы оба сейчас пешком пойдете, — огрызнулась Йеннифэр. 

— Зато избежим разговора с ведьминским гнездом, в которое ты нас определенно потащишь, — добавил сверху Роше. 

— Нет, что ты, поедем на аудиенцию к твоему дорогому Фольтесту, преподнесем ему полумертвое тело накаченного лекарствами Геральта качестве, — девушка опасно развела руками, отпустив руль. — А ваш высокочтимый бард-шалопай, который почему-то уже в четвертый раз оказывается не в том месте и не в то время, сыграет похоронную панихиду. 

— Я не умираю, и мне нужно продолжать работать, — процедил Гвинблейд, не поворачивая головы в сторону собеседников. — Кроме «охоты» на мне висит еще кучка ублюдков, если ты запамятовала. 

— Не забывай, что говоришь о Короле,— оскалился капитан «синих полосок». — Думай, прежде чем 

— Я этим постоянно занимаюсь, в отличие от вас троих, так что… 

— Высади меня в центре, я сам со всем разберусь… 

— Я бы с радостью сделал полноценный рапорт де Врие и всей вашей шайке, если бы вы и сами почаще изволили делиться с другими информ… 

— Дайте мне слово вставить! — напугав даже самого себя, воскликнул Лютик. 

Натурально, у него тоже были вопросы и проблемы, он ведь не мешок с картошкой, чтобы везти его, не обращая внимания, переругиваясь и сливая тем самым информацию, которая после окажется невероятно важной и тайной, и его, мало ли, и этим начнут шантажировать. Панкрац и так успел окрестить их легитимными преступниками, потому что за все время так толком не сообразил, кто и чем здесь занимается. Даже официальные признанные королевской канцелярией «полоски» пока кроме крика и ночи в СИЗО особых знаний о себе не дали. 

К удовольствию де Леттенхофа, наслаивавшиеся друг на друга гневно возбужденные голоса притихли, и все наконец обратили свое внимание на него: Геральт разлепил веки и обернулся, Вернон сел к нему лицом, скрестив руки на груди, а Йен уставилась в зеркало заднего вида (святой Лебеда, как эта женщина ведет машину, не делая для этого ровным счетом ничего?). 

— Во-первых, — смягчив тон огласил Лютик, подначиваемый собственной важностью и находчивостью в такой момент. — Кто были те люди, что похитили детей? Вы собрались тащить меня домой, но не опасно ли для меня теперь там?

— Нет, — мгновенно произнес Роше, усаживаясь поудобнее, — это были участники незадачливой группировки, решившей, что «с нуля» можно пробиться на черный рынок и торговать людьми. Балбесы, одним словом, уже в полном составе сидят в изоляторе. Девочек они украли как простой товар, даже выкуп просить не собирались. Идиоты. 

— Интереснее было бы, будь они хитрее, да? — ехидно подкинула Йен, выруливая на главную дорогу. 

— Они могли быть успешнее, если бы спиздили кого-то помельче, а не детей с отслеживающими устройствами, прицепленными ко всей одежке, — просто ответил командир, даже без толики иронии в голосе. Наверное, у дамочки просто характер сложный, а мужчинам надо было встряхнуться, чтобы успокоить нрав.

— Следи за языком, Роше, — коротко отметил Геральт, повернувшись обратно. Брюнетка усмехнулась и вполголоса уточнила, что не стоит так волноваться, она «не святая». 

— Хорошо, — потупив взгляд, вымолвил Панкрац. — А как насчет моих четырех присутствий не там, где надо? Потому что я насчитался только три.

Йеннифер слишком резко нажала на тормоз. Настолько резко, что сама едва удержалась на месте, припав лбом к рулю. Дернулся и пристегнутый Гвинблейд, тяжело вздыхая не то из-за потревоженных чувств только-только готовящегося заболеть организма, не то из-за произнесенных Лютиком слов. Шлепнувшиеся головами о спинки передних сидений Вернон и Юлиан в комментариях не нуждались. 

В салоне вновь повисла напряженная тишина, сумрак на улице и полное отсутствие других машин лишь натягивали сильнее нить критической траектории, на которой расселась жизнь виконта. 

— Внимательный. Умный. Рассудительный, — блекло перечислил Роше, обессилено откинувшись назад на сидение. — Очень близко, чтобы прыгнуть в говно по горло, поближе к нам. «За» перевешивает «против». 

— Вы ему не рассказали? — Йен придирчиво посмотрела на мужчин. — И это я еще не договариваю, с ума сойти можно. 

— Никакой необходимости втягивать его в это нет, — пробормотал Геральт. — Давайте замолчим, пока не появилась нужда заставлять подписывать его еще одни бумаги о неразглашении. 

— А это и неважно, — брюнетка осторожно коснулась плеча белоголового. — Они следят за ним, мы сами в этом убедились. Охранять постоянно не выходит, а так… — женщина повременила, подбирая слова, хотя тон ее говорил наверняка, что речь на такой случай у нее заготовлена давно и сейчас почти что срывалась с губ. — Лучше мы, чем они. Вернон прав. 

Лютик понял, что нужно было дать перегрызть им всем друг другу глотки, намного раньше, нежели Геральт обронил сухое «едем к Весемиру».


	10. Chapter 10

_«Волк скулит, израненный, покалеченной пастью собирает лоскуты грязного платья, измокшего до сырости в болоте. Не уберег, не спас, не смог. Как бы не пытался он отважно пробиваться сквозь дебри вперед, как бы не превозмогал боль от тяжести детского тела на собственном горбу, как бы не вступал в неравные схватки за мертвого зайца с одичалыми псами, а все попусту — острые ветви деревьев с большей силой хлестали нежную кожу ребенка: неприученный даже в седле держаться он тщетно цеплялся в корни измазанной в пыли шерсти, но все равно переворачивался, падал и волочился с несколько локтей по тропе. А еда… Сырое мясо люди, к сожалению, не едят. Сколько не выплясывал зверь перед девочкой, сколько не пытался спечь дичь на камне под жарким солнцем на опушке, да опять бесполезно — пища лишь тухла да воротила от себя дитя сильнее. И все же шли они браво вперед, выбираясь из чащ и пещер, а потом, почти что добравшись до затхлой деревушки в пять семей, угодили в болото._

_Белый волк рычал-рычал, тянул-тянул, скоблил когтями по зыбкой земле, что мочи в его осунувшемся теле было. Не жалея хвоста своего, в который вцепись слабые маленькие ручки, полз в надежде проложить путь им обоим. Но проложил только себе — соскользнули хрупкие ладони, забарахталась девочка в страхе, глотая тину, покуда не увязла. А хищник все петлял вокруг да около, не разумея, как схватиться зубами за тонущего, не навредив. В последний момент решился, пусто урывая клыками износившийся рукав._

_Волк вновь безбожно, обездолено скулил, распугивая всю живность вокруг, проклиная луну, взирающую на него так нагло, так безответно._

_Мужики из ближайшей деревеньки ночью глаза не сомкнули, с вилами в руках огибая изгороди захудалых избушек»_

— Извините, — скомкано промямлил Лютик, утирая нос бумажной салфеткой. — Простите, — снова пришлось прожевать фразу музыканту, когда он обнаружил, что добрая доля бежевой пудры осталась на платке, но никак не на его лице.

— Ничего страшного, — рука гримера уверенным движением вырвала салфетку из рук расчихавшегося от густой смеси тяжелых косметических запахов Юлиана. — Мы сейчас все поправим.

— Ага, — шмыгнув пару раз для верности, пробормотал де Леттенхоф. 

За импозантным Элихалем, эльфом, который наперебой за кулисами выполнял роли гримера и стилиста одновременно, Геральт наказал следить особенно яро. Они поначалу вообще не шибко рассчитывали, что лучшего работника эстрадного бэкграунда с подставным никому неизвестным музыкантом удастся перехватить хотя бы мельком, однако, ко всеобщему удивлению, мужчина не только согласился взглянуть на «неожиданную» замену богатой певички сего скромного (без преуменьшения), но богатого (без преувеличения) мероприятия, но и лично вызвался подготовить «не открытую нынешним измерением звездочку» к выступлению.

В общем-то, со своей задачей сидеть, не подавать виду и следить Лютик справлялся почти что на «ура», если бы его только не тревожила песня, с которой он должен был выйти на сцену: мало того, что вместо хотя бы лютни пресловутая гитара, на которую и не посмотрят, так еще и текст сырой, написанный в положении кверху раком за несколько часов до события — и все это очень плохо скажется на его, Юлиана, репутации в будущем, когда он взаправду решит строить музыкальную карьеру, а все из-за Геральтовой компашки людей-кирпичей, из-под которых вытекает не цемент, а ехидство. 

— Надеюсь, Ламберт оставил все свое ехидство по дороге сюда, — с неделю назад отметила Йен, без особых усилий или церемоний паркуя машину на подъездной площадке угрюмого, почти что неосвещенного особняка. Посреди леса. В трех часах езды от Вызимы. На оледенелой кладке уже стояло несколько автомобилей — черных, затонированых, небось еще и бронированных. Одна их «телега» на общем фоне выделялась. Лютику от этой атмосферы вообще чудилось, что где-то сейчас ему вспорют живот, набьют его фисштехом, зашьют и отправят куда-нибудь в Лирию: сбывать товар. 

Геральт и Роше незамедлительно покинули салон с шаровой молнией напряжения внутри, бдительно хлопнув дверьми. Юлиан поспешил сделать то же самое, не дожидаясь особого приглашения: нечто подсказывало ему, что никто его тут случайно не забудет, да и сам он с витиеватых дорог не выедет, несмотря на то, что Йеннифэр радушно оставила ключ в замке зажигания. 

Пробирались и в само здание, и внутри него они в потемках, в свете телефонных фонарей, мягко и тихо шагая вдоль застлавшего пол ковролина. Один виконт на фоне остальных спутников как-то несуразно топал (по крайней мере, в этом убеждал его абсолютный слух), оттого плелся необычайно медленно, в конце колонны, подозревая, что лишнего шороху лучше не наводить — неспроста ведь света почти нет. Однако честная людская компания, по составу больше напоминающая балаган, в очередной раз вынуждена была его, мягко говоря, поразить. 

— Весемир, — достаточно громко для человека, передвигающегося тише воды, воззвал Геральт, ударив кулаком куда-то в стену (по выключателю — узрел позже юноша) как раз в тот миг, когда они настигли большой залы на втором этаже, заставленной восковыми свечками. — Опять электричество не оплатили? 

— Так мы что же, получается, — немного дернувшись, вставил свое Лютик, секундой ранее боявшийся вздохнуть лишний раз. — Не шифруемся? 

— В каком это смысле? — Йен, стоявшая во главе отряда, развернулась, направив свет от вспышки камеры смартфона прямо в лицо студенту. 

— Я думал, у нас конспирация, — прикрыв глаза рукой, пояснил де Леттенхоф. — Все такие молчаливые, тихие, крадетесь.

— Нет, мы просто так ходим, — где-то над ухом Юлиана раздалось ехидное шипение Роше. Юноша почти испугался: опыт заядлого зрителя фильмов ужасов нивелировал в нем когда-то реакцию на эффект неожиданности. Пожалуй, именно этим он и заслужил от Вернона взгляд (и кивок) уважения. Другое дело, что он его не видел, но не суть. 

Слегка укоризненное покашливание из центра большой комнаты, пропахшей сплетенными воедино запахами ароматических масел и жженого воска — восхитительное объяснение потемкам вроде как богатого здания, — вернуло новоприбывших в реальность. Видимо, у владельцев (или жильцов) не в чести было оплачивать коммунальные счета, но раз уж здесь все служат букве закона, то причина, скорее всего, не в злостном правонарушении, а в ненадобности снабжать огромный дом энергией. «Здесь никто не живет», — определил Лютик, цепляясь взглядом за пыльный комод, на котором стояла фиолетовая свечка, источающая благоухание.

Вообще облик холодной залы и едва ли используемой мебели, с которой недавно стянули пленку, не шел ни в какое сравнение с разместившимися здесь людьми: в одной стороне — несколько дамочек в платьях в пол (которые можно было бы даже приписать ханжескому монашеству, если бы у некоторых женщин линия декольте… ну, если бы она вообще была, было бы чудно, а так, за ее отсутствием, — восхитительно) и почти равное им количество мужчин в строгих брюках и рубашках с закатанными рукавами напротив. 

Градус напряжения со всей этой спесивой картиной для Юлиана немного спал: он искренне полагал, что нормальные бандиты удосужились бы произвести на жертву впечатление лучше, и вместо первых попавшихся разноцветных свечей с запахом лаванды оплатили бы свет, что ли. Ну раз такая пляска, то не станет уважающий себя мафиози тащить женщин посмотреть на мучения безобидного музыканта. А если они себя не уважают? 

— А вы уверены, что он нам подойдет? — сложив руки на груди, положил начало разговору стоявший за спинкой дивана мужчина: отличительной чертой его были ехидные насмешливые желтые глаза, растянувшийся от макушки до щетины шрам и количество озлобленных взглядов извне, которые он на себе словил. — Выглядит, как придурок. 

Лютик около минуты переваривал услышанное, прежде чем выпасть из прострации, взять себя в руки и, наконец, понять и принять, что предметом столь нелестного отзыва стал, собственно, он сам. Юлиан действительно выглядел глуповато, растерянно осматриваясь кругом и не зная, куда себя приткнуть: сначала он благоразумно держался за спинами тех, кто его сюда притащил, но как только троица изволила разместиться подле своих дружков (или подельников), виконт понимание своих дальнейших действий растерял. 

— Зато красивый, — отодвинулись чуть в сторону, освобождая немного места на диване напортив мужской эгиды сего собрания, произнесла женщина, входившая в ряды предпочитающих оголить грудь, но явно исключенная из кругов любителей помпезных причесок: у нее одной светлые волосы лежали в аккуратном каре, в то время как её соратницы изгалялись с косами или пышностью локон (натурально, ведьмы). — Ты, Ламберт, напротив, и уродлив и туп, так что изволил бы… 

— Кейра, от тебя даже слышать смешно, — отпарировал собеседник, облокачиваясь боком о хмурого товарища с лицом куда страшнее, но с абсолютным отсутствием энтузиазма проявлять поддержку, о которой его недвусмысленно просили. — Хотя для тебя уже норма противоречить самой себе. Сначала «природа смердит», а потом «пошли на пикник». Теперь я урод, а через день… 

— Иди на хер, — упреждающие вздернув указательный палец вверх, блондинка потребовала от собеседника тишины. Лютик уже откровенно не понимал, нужно ли ему продолжать волноваться или можно расслабиться от вида второй уже по счету комедии, разворачивающейся в его присутствии. 

— Прости, мне там что-то не собо нравится, — ухмыльнувшись, ответил Ламберт вновь выпрямившись и разводя руками. 

— У тебя просто мужика нормального не было, — многозначительно взглянув на мужчину, произнесла вышедшая из тени незнакомка (как и почти что все женщины в комнате): леди по осанке, распутница по оголенным плечам, королева по ауре — Лютика она даже чем-то манила. Хотя бы своей недоступностью и снисходительность ко всей ситуации в целом: пока иные выясняли отношения или угрюмо сверлили друг друга глазами, она всего-то подпиливала ногти. Очаровательно. 

— Я вижу, вы юноше уже всецело доверяете, раз без зазрения совести устраиваете перед ним цирк, — обрубил на корню зачинающийся ответ у приоткрывшего в возмущении рот Ламберта седой мужчина (причем седой, в отличие от Геральта, слава Мелитэле, по возрасту), единственный сидящий представитель сильного пола, по иерархии находящийся, по всей прямой и доступной видимости, выше тех, кто помоложе. 

— Ну а что, пусть пацан расслабится, а то стоит, словно просраться не может три дня, — простецки, без сардонических улыбок честно отчитался Ламберт. 

— Кейра, сходи с этим высокочтимым господином на улицу и проверь территорию, пожалуйста, — сухо попросила приказным тоном женщина, восседающая на отдельном кресле аккурат пред не горящим камином. Лютик украдкой взглянул на нее, спеша отвести взор поскорее: на долгие разглядывания не мотивировали ни закрытое по самое горло платье, ни строгая тугая прическа, спрятавшая волосы в косе на затылке, ни возраст — немногим младше его собственной матери, года на три-четыре, быть может. 

Блондинка рывком поднялась на ноги, отряхивая полы чуть примявшейся юбки, и с горделиво вздернутым подбородком направилась в сторону лестницы. Составлявший ей достойную чету по ядовитости речи Ламберт незамедлительно последовал за ней. Остальные в абсолютном молчании ожидали их окончательного удаления с территории залы, дослушивая тихие препирательства. Кейра достаточно четко обозначила, что балагану место не было бы, изволь некие «ведьмаки» держать член в штанах. Только позже глава упомянутых, как выяснилось, ведьмаков, тот самый статный седовласый мужчина, подпиравший подбородок сплетенными кистями рук, коротко намекнет, что все присутствующие так или иначе имели с противоположным полом контакты, выходящие за рамки рабочих. И имел ли он себя и Тиссаю, неумолимо суровую даму, спровадившую главный источники шума вон, ввиду тоже, Лютику оставалось лишь с интересом догадываться. 

Йен пару раз ладонью похлопала по освободившемуся на диванчике месту, приглашая Юлиана сесть рядом. Де Леттенхоф, неуверенно кивая присутствующим женщинам в знак приветствия, прошел на выделенное ему место. Позднее он, конечно, познакомится с каждой из них, впервые за долгое время не решаясь подбирать рифмы и метафоры их красоте, но пока что не незнание их имен его смущало, а то, что многие из них стояли, в то время как он усаживался, по причине «мы должны тебя лучше видеть». 

— Прежде всего, я вынуждена отметить, что Ламберт в некотором роде прав, — заговорила самая зрелая из дам, подаваясь чуть вперед и протягивая виконту руку через угол маленького журнального столика. — Расслабьтесь, граф, вреда мы вам не причиним. Меня зовут Тиссая де Врие, я глава Аретузы. 

— Я не граф, простите, — юноша протянул руку в ответ. — А что такое Аретуза? — нескладно улыбаясь, поинтересовался Лютик, втянутый в кучку секретных организаций, про которые все едва слышали, но не знали ровным счетом ничего. Благо хоть существование «синих полосок» Вызима не скрывает, иначе Панкрац бы не пытался руководствоваться здравым чувством самосохранения в своих сношениях с этими людьми, а выискивал скрытую камеру, мол полоски какие-то, рейтузы… 

— Он не знает, — кратко шепнула Йеннифэр, упираясь глазами в Роше и Геральта, застывших напротив. 

— Что же, раз так, — де Врие улыбнулась, вновь откидываясь на спинку кресла. — Аретуза, да будет вам известно отныне и впредь, это своего рода организация, действующая во благо всего континента и островов, созданная после второй Северной войны с целью недопущения новых военных конфликтов. Мы дипломаты, шпионы, в какой-то степени даже воины без гражданства, хорошо обученные, на многое способные и обладающие немалыми ресурсами, так как спонсируют нас большинство известных миру государств. Собственно, поэтому мы им всем и служим, помогая различными способами достичь максимального согласия и положительного разрешения возникшего конфликта. 

Лютик с подозрением оглядел присутствующих женщин — не походили они своими платьями и несдержанными языками на участниц судебных виршей. Не походили ровно до того момента, пока взгляд его не зацепился о, как он позже выяснит, Шеалу де Тансервилль: либо Юлиан со всей своей жизнью сходил с ума, либо точно такую же служащую дипломатической мессии, в таких же вот длинных перчатках до локтя он видел несколькими днями ранее по телевизору, держащей торговый договор, подписанный королевой Ривии и Лирии и королем Редании, славившихся своей неприязнью друг к другу. Ладно, быть может, даже доля здравого скептицизма тут не уместна. 

— Позволю и себе объясниться, раз уж Геральт не преминул сделать этого раньше, — седовласый мужчина, подобно Тиссае, подался вперед, подавая Лютику руку. — Весемир Гвиблейд, глава специального ведьмачьего силового подразделения «Каэр Морхен». У нас с Аретузой цели почти что едины, отличаются методы и некоторого рода специфики деятельности. Мы, в отличие от наших почтенных дам, похожи не только на органы внутренней и внешней разведки для всех государств, но и на силовые структуры, думаю, это видно. 

Юлиан сидел с лицом, полнящимся искренностью, изображая вселенское понимание и осознание, когда в самом деле в мозгу у него отложилось лишь: «Артезуа — это шпионская дипломатия, у нас есть права, но даже мы сами не особо знаем, где они заканчиваются, считай, что международная женская полиция» и «Мы как они, только еще дубасить можем, кличут ведьмаками (наверное, потому что в Аретузе одни ведьмы, а они им та еще ровня)». В принципе, все это было недалеко от истины, разве что умаляло значение представших перед ним людей, которые талантами мало того, что были незауряднее большего числа разумных существ на планете, но и образовательной базой (туда же и навыки) превосходили отнюдь не одних лишь рядовых обывателей. 

Но и это не было моментом сиюминутного трепета или волнения для де Леттенхофа, поскольку измученным и выстраивавшимся за сутки мозгом он уловил и вырвал из контекста одно единственное слово, на нем и акцентировал внимание. Весемир назвался той же фамилией, какую не раз использовали в отношении Геральта. «Говорит ли это о их родстве? Тогда, может, эта седина вовсе не от старости, а генетическое что-то? Ой, только бы не ляпнуть чего зря, пусть отпустят», — согласно кивая на каждые два услышанные им слова, сотрясался внутри Лютик. 

— Это, конечно, очень приятно узнать, — Юлиан от не спадающего уже не первый час напряжения, нервно дернул уголком губ, не замечая, как и все его тело поддалось эффекту стресса, содрогаясь в плечах, в ногах и пальцах левой руки. — Но зачем вы меня в это посвящаете? Если это все не шутка, всерьез, то с такими знаниями на волю в свободное плавание потом не выпускают, я скромно полагаю. 

— Даже если тебе кажется, что ты не знаешь совсем ничего, — пояснила сидящая рядом Йен. — Этого все равно достаточно, чтобы ты находился в опасности и нуждался в нашей протекции. Поэтому мы подумали, что неплохо было бы использовать твою с нами связь во благо и попросить тебя о помощи.

— Погодите-ка, — виконт развел руками, поднимаясь на ноги: и если его голос был все еще учтиво сдержанным, то выбранная лексика и уж тем более жестикуляция говорили об истинных чувствах. Если ощущение сумасшествия вообще можно так обозначить. — Коль вы тут такие крутые и с властью, у вас что, нет агентов, которые справились бы лучше меня? Если так хотите, охраняйте, но сколько бы мне не было страшно в вашем обществе, — юноша обвел указательным пальцем всех присутствующих, — как утопающий среди океана со всей долей ответсвенности заявляю, что не вижу никаких оснований вплетать меня…

— У нас нет ни одного агента, который был бы без чьей-либо подачки так вхож в элитарные круга, как ты, — оборвал юношу на полуслове Роше. — Хоть мы и счастливчики, которые знают, как ты вертишься белкой в колесе среди сотни благородных дам, вынуждены отметить, никто другой этого не замечает. У тебя, по нашим наблюдениям, феноменальная способность не только попадать в неприятности, но и лезть с носом в чужое грязное белье, выносить тонну информации и оставаться незамеченным. Иной вопрос, что ты её никак не используешь, разве что решишь устроить мелкое паскудство, да филантропия мешает. С нами ты будешь делать то же самое, только направишь энергию на те юбки, на которые мы скажем. И на камзолы тоже, если понадобится, — предсказав возрастающее в Лютике возмущение, Вернон в секунду ткнул пальцем в сторону грозного мужчины, о которого ранее опирался Ламберт. — И я не думаю, что люди с такими лицами, как у нас, на подобный счет склонны шутить. 

— Это, должно быть, какая-то огромная ошибка, — пряча тревогу за усмешкой, заявил Панкрац, гордо вытягиваясь во весь рост. — И вы не имеете права. 

— Вот так и будешь играть, если кто-то тебя на чем-то спалит, — кивнул Роше. — Права-то мы и не имеем, но ты сам согласишься. 

Прежде чем Юлиан смог бы озвучить отрицательный ответ, одна из женщин Аретузы бесцеремонно бросила увесистую папку на журнальный столик. Де Леттенхоф, растеряв запал, посмотрел на связку бумаг, после чего осторожно сел назад. 

— Ни одна знатная семья не может отличиться честностью, и это нормально, — словно зачитывая трактат о жизни пророка Лебеды в пустой аудитории, произнесла Тиссая. — Недавно прогорел один из бизнес-партнеров твоего дома, и с нашей указки полиция закрывает глаза на незадекларированные транзакции между вами, на нечистые отчеты для налоговой, на еще парочку серьезных нарушений. Но если мы кинем жандарму косточку, случайно может вытечь не только эти случаи, но и какие-нибудь из списка, что у тебя в руках. 

И пока Юлиан скрупулезно вчитывался в документы, с ужасом признавая в них подлинные факты (о которых дворяне всегда молчали, балансируя на острие ножа в своих финансовых делах), Йеннифэр, Геральт и Роше обменялись короткими и в какой-то миг даже удрученными взглядами. Шантажировать уголовно давно погашенными документами де Леттенхофа было несправедливо, грязно, мерзко особенно в ситуации, когда виконт понятия не имел, что король уже подписал документ о ненаказании за деяния в этом перечне. Но и не тыкать же в него реальными источниками, способными потопить их положение в обществе. И уж тем более не раскрывать, сколько лет и по какой причине на самом деле его семейство без своего же ведома находится под защитой секретных организаций. 

— Постарайся до выступления нигде не измяться и не испачкаться, — продолжил наставления Элихаль, откладывая на туалетный столик пудру с кисточкой. — Перед тобой будет выступать Королева Ночи, так что ты должен очень постараться, чтобы обратить внимание на себя. У нее бурлеск, все же. 

Юлиан согласно кивнул, ускользая от яркого света ламп гримерной в угол, с облегчением ощущая, как благоговейная прохлада опускается на лицо. В свой успех перед публикой уже давно не верил, но после вести о позиции в списке участников даже прекратил тревожиться о дурацкой песне. Куда уж ему с его «ля-ля» тягаться с эротическим шоу. Впрочем, оно и не важно. Ему лишь нужно понять, что сейчас он не в творческом полете, а на работе (и когда-нибудь даже принять факт того, что музыка никогда не будет его основным занятием — не с его кровью). 

— Сейчас можешь пойти прогуляться, познакомиться с остальными, — гример (стилист, модельер и проч. проч. вдоль и поперек перечня) ненавязчиво тарахтел косметикой. — Если, конечно, к тебе кого подпустит тот бугай за дверью. 

— Конечно, — Лютик улыбнулся эльфу. — Встретимся позже на вечеринке. 

— Если тебя бугай отпустит, — вдогонку затворяющейся за виконтом двери протянул Элихаль.

Подпиравший спиной стену Геральт невзрачно взглянул на вывалившегося из комнаты Панкраца, выряженного «в сценическую дребедень». Так бы его вид охарактеризовал белоголовый, не разумеющий, можно ли сейчас дышать рядом с музыкантом, или это навредит тонне режущего острое зрение грима на его лице, так еще и разлетится все в разные стороны. 

Не менее экстравагантно разодетые люди сновали вокруг да около под руку с сотрудниками закулисья, шумно переругиваясь и перезваниваясь. Вставший аккурат перед Гвинблейдом Юлиан с телефоном в руках своим ростом почти что полностью перекрывал вид на товарища по службе, от чего перед ними никто лишний раз не тормозил ввиду спорной мотивации, какую способен вызвать седой мужчина своим не артистичным обликом. 

Спустя несколько минут, Лютик, выудив момент потише, оживился и отпрянул назад, вплетаясь в прибывающий поток людей и удаляясь прочь. Геральт лишь тяжело вздохнул в одиночестве, глядя, как уходящий де Леттенхоф отрицательно покачал головой. 


	11. Chapter 11

Лютик прекрасно помнил и понимал, чего от него здесь хотели: «Тебе нужно затесаться в местной «тусовке», показать себя настолько раскрепощено, чтобы тебе доверились. Потом быстренько выведать все и дать нам наводку», — рассуждал Роше, стоя перед маркерной доской, на которой, закрепленные магнитами, висели фотографии основных подозреваемых.

«Кто-то стабильно распространяет фисштех по всей Темерии, этот неизвестный одинаково успешен в своих делах как среди школяров и подростков, так среди богемы и звездюлек-певулек, — дополнил сидящий в углу Геральт. — Ты должен узнать, кто продает им наркотики».

«Если быть точным, то ты притворяешься любителем дунуть, берешь контакты продавца, а потом скачешь к нам, — зачем-то вдался в дополнительные очевидные подробности Роше. Лютик вроде бы не тупой. — Тактика крысиная, но только так дела и делаются».

«Вообще-то крысы очень благородные животные», — вставил свои пять оренов Иорвет, который за все несколько раз, что Юлиан его видел, особо ничего такого не делал, разве что пытался вывести из себя Роше. Видимо, у него на сей счет какая-то своя архиважная задача, другое дело, что капитан «полосок» на провокацию ведется всегда, чем тешит высокомерное эго эльфа, уставшими и снисходительными глазами взирающего на распылившегося человека. Как-то Панкрац во время краткого курса наставлений по шпионажу осторожно намекнул в присутствии Йеннифэр, что ожидающий четвертого десятка лет, заебавшийся по жизни Вернон на самом деле во внуки годится молодому на вид остроухому, оттого и бесится всякий раз, на что женщина ничего не ответила. Однако, собираясь покидать комнату, все же остановилась в дверях и бросила скупое «в правнуки».

В общем-то, все это, конечно, очень интересно, как и завязавшийся между ними спор о величии крысиного естества и проблемы его уничижения в обществе прямоходящих, но поставленного перед музыкантом задания это не меняло ни разу. По крайней мере, с Элихалем он разобрался: ходили слухи, что стилист наглым образом прячет фисштех прямо в упаковках с пудрой, но ничего, кроме косметического порошка Лютик так и не обнаружил, поэтому, по крайней мере, до афтерпати оснований как-то изобличать гримера нет.

Юлиан решил, что с великой осторожностью можно и казать свой неповинный и нелепо и бесчеловечно посланный шпионить нос в закулисье. В конце-то концов, если тут кто и сбывает наркотики, то за руку его не словить: хоть бы из соображений безопасности. Посему как бы ни старался Геральт не упускать «объект» охраны из виду, его бравый убийственный облик играл в две крайности: торговец веществами, застигнутый врасплох, мог как и пойти на сделку с богатеньким сопляком, к которому приставили телохранителя, так и отказать — все еще по той же причине. Ну, честно, хер его знает, кто у паренька родители.

На данном этапе ощутимый максимум — увидеть посредника между наркомафией и клиентами с граммовыми мешочками в руках и запомнить его или, что куда вероятнее, наткнуться на торчка. И как-то выбить из него продавца «товара».

Когда Лютик пересекал очередную сценическую черту, знаменующую новую эпохальную ступень вакханалии, скромно именуемой процессом «подготовки», Гвинблейд благоразумно остался при входе. Своей строгой фигурой в белой рубашке и физиономией «я навряд ли отличаю виолончель от скрипки» он бы только мешал и создавал ощущение лишнего присутствия. Как тот самый друг, гуляющий в парке с друзьями, состоящими в отношениях — шастал бы рядом, словно у собаки пятая нога, да вносил разлад в идиллию. По крайней мере, беловолосый так искренне полагал, совершенно позабыв, что скрипку он от виолончели отличать все же умеет. И слух у него так-то абсолютный, как выяснилось однажды. Однако обстоятельства, выудившие этот факт на поверхность, для Геральта были немного постыдными, особенно учитывая то, с каким пренебрежением он относится к артистам сейчас.

Панкрац лишь слегка обернулся, краем глаза отмечая, что конвоир отвалился, и теперь он в свободном плавании. Может, был даже шанс сбежать, но использовать его — все равно что целенаправленно сесть голой задницей на муравейник: очень тупо.

«Простите», — робко обронил де Леттенхоф, отступая на два шага назад при виде несущейся напролом дамочки с несколькими париками наперевес.

Осторожным здесь стоило быть в целом — каждый второй ютившийся в толпе человек был разодет помпезно и дорого, задевать подобные костюмчики даже шелестом воздуха от дыхания хотелось не сильно.

В какой-то момент Юлиан вообще усомнился в рациональности своего нахождения среди взбалмошно кричащих друг на друга людей, в истерике и нервозности доказывающих друг другу что-то в последнюю минуту активными движениями рук: здесь было просто душно, тускло и шумно. Но удача, что удивительно, перестала стоять к нему одной павлиньей жопой и наконец раскрыла узорчатый пестрый хвост: прижавшаяся к стене блондинка опрометчиво потирала красный нос сжимающей свернутую купюру с банковской картой кистью руки, с раздражением отряхивая полы синего платья.

«Как же нелепо и карикатурно», — почти что начал умничать самому же себе Лютик, успевший припомнить кучку сериалов, где основными атрибутами потребления фисштеха являлись именно денежные знаки в разных своих проявлениях, но разразившийся раскат восклицаний над ухом смерил пыл.  
  
— Уберите это отсюда, живо! — поежившись, музыкант украдкой обернулся, умудрившись за сим провести подбородком по красной копне пышно уложенных волос. — Расставляйте реквизит в соответсвии с проклятым списком, иначе я всю кровь из вас выпью, и не обещаю, что так вы будете спасены.

Панкрац вновь поспешил посторониться, осознав, что властная, хотя и очень хрупкая на вид женщина, отчитывающая добрую половину рослых мужиков-грузчиков, стоя в вальяжной безмятежной позе, его не заметила. Поскольку в такой чрезвычайной ситуации, как эта, Лютик взял на себя смелость судить, то он, собственно, и судил: эпатажный наряд, ступающий на тонком льду целомудренного разврата, красные губы и откровенная смелость во взгляде буквально кричали — бурлеск.  
  
— Гости скоро соберутся, а чертов туалетный столик до сих пор не на сцене, — пробормотала дама, зажимая меж зубов мундштук с не зажженной сигаретой. — Дьявол, сама все сделаю, подержи.

Как бы глубоко и сильно Юлиан ни был уверен, что артистка, выглядывающая исчезнувшую за поворотом «рабочую силу», даже отчасти не имела никакого представления о его скромной фигуре, опустившийся ему в руку табак говорил об обратном.  
  
— Стойте-стойте-стойте, — огибая незнакомку вцепившуюся миниатюрными пальцами в туалетный столик, стоящий посреди комнаты, затараторил виконт. — Вы что, собрались сами таскать мебель? — сигарета с мундштуком легла обратно в женскую ладонь, отнятую от дерева.

— Ну да, — артистка легким движением кисти убрала за спину выбившиеся на плечи локоны. — У меня нет никакого желания заставлять ждать людей, покупающих вымирающие виды животных на черном рынке ради забавы.  
  
— Почему все считают, что богатые обязательно держат в клетке какого-нибудь двухсотлетнего вилохвоста, — пробормотал Лютик, приподнимая часть гарнитура, удерживая его руками за две параллельные друг другу стороны столешницы. — Куда его?  
  
— Рядом с занавесом, там стоит отметка скотчем, — следуя по пятам за передвигаемым потугами одного мужчины столиком, отозвалась женщина, с приятно удивленным выражением точеного лица. — Как исключитльно, у такого холеного мальчонки мышцы на руках из мяса, а не их силикона. Выбиваешься из общей массы сегодняшней богемы.  
  
— Я новенький, — честно ответил де Леттенхоф, сдержанно улыбаясь. Откровенно говоря, «сдержанно» в данном случае — явное преувеличение, поскольку виконт буквально все свое нутро выворачивал, натягивая хоть какие-то подходящие под ситуацию эмоции. Получалось, как и обычно, хорошо, и он пока откровенно терялся в догадках: к лучшему ли это или наоборот.  
  
— Что же… Новенький, — протянула незнакомка, присаживаясь на край туалетного столика. Юлиан на секунду задержался плутавшим вокруг да около взглядом на обнаженном женском колене, обтянутым капроном чулков. — Ох, ничего же себе! — воскликнула дамочка, от которой блудный взор напротив, к сожалению, не ускользнул, пару раз легонько хлопнув в ладоши. — Если вдруг выяснится, что ты еще и не нарцисс, то будешь моим фаворитом на подобных мероприятиях на веки вечные. Как тебя именовать, нечто чудное?  
  
— Лютик, — произнес юноша, с трудом переваривая реакцию женщины на действие, которое вышло спонтанно, и которым он не сильно гордился. Касательно дам, виконт вообще мало где собой гордился, но таков рынок натуры — прекрасный пол в его случае по большей части с обоюдного согласия пользовался им в отместку в не меньшей мере, просто по итогу нередко забывал первоначальные условия, на которых держались их отношения, ставя перед выбором: все или ничего. И в такие переломные моменты де Леттенхоф, склонив голову, отчаливал от причала океана романтики, умалчивая, что творческую влюбленность, которую не смоет никакая волна оскорбившегося собственничества, он себе позволил оставить глубоко в душе. Собственно говоря, именно на этой дикой смеси эмоций, испитых из разных людей, и строится его музыка.

И если обычно за желанием не лезть за словом в карман дело не стояло, нынче рыжеволосая дамочка тридцати лет на вид не вызывала у него привычной легкости. Она давила на него тяжестью глаз — таких, словно они засвидетельствовали весь уголовный кодекс Темерии, — низким голосом и угловатостью тела. Что-то эстетическое и в то же время отвращающее в ней было, и это самое что-то барабанило музыканта по ушам.  
  
— Меня тут все называют «королевой ночи», не-нарцисс, а Лютик, — артистка протянула Панкрацу ладонь в латексе. — Надеюсь, что не произойдет ничего такого, чтобы твое милое личико я принялась ассоциировать с куриной слепотой. Пойдем познакомлю тебя с чем успеется.

Юлиан улыбнулся, пожимая плечами.

В конце концов, ему все это уже казалось таким глупым. Вот прямо все — «от» и «до»: начиная сырым текстом песенки, с которой выходить через несколько номеров, заканчивая своим участием в этой афере. Что это за задание вообще такое?

«Найди крысу, таскающую фисштех из своей норы», — всплыл в его голове светлый образ Ламберта, разводящего руки в разные стороны. Вот уж действительно, что может быть проще? Он всего-то в рассаднике богатейших людей Вызимы, и каждый пятый восседающий в зале за столиком толстосум почти что наверняка так или иначе покрывает наркотический оборот в Темерии, в то время как каждый третий — употребляет в конце недели. Ему, конечно, объясняли, что нужный объект продает порошок радости чрезвычайно избирательно, а не как попало (хоть на последнее студент отчаянно рассчитывал), и местные артисты — единственный реальный след, но с какого перепугу правоохранительные органы кроют уголовников так выборочно?

Лютик вздрогнул от залпа аплодисментов за кулисами и едва не выронил разворошенный потасканный блокнот (который стал таковым в последние пару часов). За выскользнувшим листком пришлось нагнуться: Юлиану попутно хотелось зарыться в пыль и конфетти, сбросив одежду, чтобы слиться с бежевым паркетом. Он не был трусом, отнюдь: многие с завидной периодичностью поражались его бойкости, идущей вразрез с внешностью тепличного мальчика, но сегодня он бы с радостью сел в машину времени, вернулся на некоторое время назад, бросил бы изобличительные документы Роше и Геральту в лицо и ушел. Подставил бы семью и бомжевал под мостом с гитарой в зубах после этого: как раз настоящая музыкальная жизнь, полная испытаний, как пятнадцатилетний он и хотел.

Королева ночи с тройкой своих «девочек» вернулись в закулисье и остановились рядом. Едва скрываемые занавесом они весело щебетали друг с другом, словно играли девиц на выданье из бульварных романов двухвековой давности. Виконта железное спокойствие девушек помладше почти удивило — в любом случае, не самая уверенная в себе женщина наряд ли покажется в экстравагантном наряде да еще и затянутой в корсет пред толпой (она в такое, пожалуй, даже и не облачится).

«Выживу — напишу матерную похабщину по мотивам происходящего и свалю все на Вальдо», — решил Лютик, перепроверяя струны на гитаре. Он нередко так делал еще в школе, в которой им не посчастливилось оказаться вместе: сочинял что-то возмутительное и сваливал на других. Верили ему, конечно, через раз, но он упорно старался держать свое имя относительно чистым, ратуя, что радушно помогает соперникам обрести популярность таким необычным образом (если же провернуть трюк с присвоением оскорбительных частушек какому-нибудь несчастному Марксу не удавалось, музыкант успевал вовремя откреститься фразой о том, что «всякая игра воображения — полноправная избранница искусства»).  
  
— Не-нарцисс, — юрко обернувшись, позвала Королева. — Не стой с лицом, словно полуголый тут ты, а не я. Все будет хорошо.  
  
— Видно, взгляд мой обнажает мои мысли куда проворнее всякого отсутствия одежды, — улыбаясь, выдавил из себя Панкрац, засовывая блокнот во внутренний карман пиджака.

— Прибереги обороты речи для баллад и расслабься. Что бы ты ни спел, по крайне мере, дочери наших зрителей будут тобой довольны, — из зала вновь послышались бурные аплодисменты. — Наш выход, — женщина указала на сцену, подбирая прозрачную накидку, влачившуюся ранее по полу.

Де Леттенхоф одними губами прошептал скупое «удачи», уверенный, что его пожелания им бесполезны.

Признаться, он и не переживал уже особо. Он боялся. И вовсе не фатального, отвратительного выступления, как часом ранее — Мелитэле с этой поганой песней, дезинформация, навешанная ему на уши полицейской сворой, утаила, что мероприятие не такое уж и маленькое, а вполне себе весомое из-за общей совокупности денег людей не последнего сорта, сидящих напротив сцены, и, ко всему прочему, еще и закрытое. Черт с два кто узнает, опозорился ли какой-то там студентик.

А вот от чего у Лютика до сих пор под желваками расплывается волна негодования при одном только воспоминании о том, как артистка «знакомила» его из темного угла залы с прибывающими гостями: Верментино, Туфо, де Лоне… де Лоне, комедия и только.  
  
— Ты узнал что-нибудь? — Юлиан вновь был вынужден едва ли не подпрыгнуть на месте.  
  
— Жопа краснолюда, блять, — непреднамеренно сжимая гриф гитары более дозволенного, прошипел музыкант, делая шаг в сторону от возникнувшего подле эльфа. — Ты тут как оказался?

Разодетый чересчур элегантно Иорвет, оставленный вроде бы как караулить снаружи, лишь подмигнул, с расхлябанной от удовольствия миной кивая в сторону разворачивающегося на сцене шоу: более изощренного и извращенного использования обычного стула ни одно среднестатистическое живое существо навряд ли видело. Девушки вытанцовывали вокруг стульев витиеватые узоры, резные, словно украшения поперек стен знаменитых нильфгаардских соборов. Золотым солнцем посередине восседала настоящая королева этой темной ночи, вдохновленная, очевидно, нильфским пристрастием к черному цвету — каждое движение, каждое слово, буквально каждый взгляд — хождение по заточенному острию непорочности, где любой шаг режет ступни. Оступишься — падешь в пучину разврата. Однако у этих женщин баланс был выверен с доскональной точностью. К счастью или к сожалению — никто сказать не мог.  
  
— Красиво, — пробормотал Иорвет, вытягивая и себя, и Лютика из накатившей волны оцепенения. — Так ты выяснил что-нибудь?  
  
— Да ничего такого, — виконт отмахнулся свободной рукой и пожал плечами. — Так, серийного убийцу, а, в общем-то, ничего, пока все трезвые, кроме блондиночки на сцене.  
  
— Еще как пошутишь? — мужчина отпустил короткую усмешку. — Ах, погоди, знаю, — эльф взмахнул руками, с предвкушением от собственного будущего «анонса» на лице. — Надо было тебе вместо «ляляканий» своих стендап устраивать сегодня. Всем бы не понравилось одинаково сильно, но ты бы хоть по специальности трудился, клоун. Не того ты выбрал, чтобы шутить про убийц.

— И правда, — поморщившись и исказившись в сардонической улыбке, произнес де Леттенхоф. — Сейчас же позову супервайзера, чтобы поменял мне специфику. Пойду не перед тобой, так перед Моркваргом шутить про бандюгана, перерезавшего на Скеллиге добрую сотню детей и того больше — их матерей.  
  
— Лютик, — Иорвет умолк на секунду, опустившимися губами выражая свою готовность говорить серьезно. Он это умел, что бы там ни говорил Роше. — Моркварг — не человек, а преступная шайка. Их Геральт лично пересажал за решетку пять лет назад.  
  
— Когда эти самые пять лет назад эта ваша шайка, простите, бесчинствовала, — Панкрац не скрывал раздражения ни в раскованных действиях, ни в резкости тона: музыкант небрежно поставил гитару на пол, облокотив о стену, и вплотную подошел к нелюдю, — на осторовах, мне и моему семейству приходилось там отдыхать. Скажем так, мы выехать обратно на континент из-за него не могли несколько месяцев, так что отдыхали долго. А в завершении этого чудесного отпуска мне выпала в тот миг великая честь во времена судебных тяжб видеть всех отловленных мудоебков, — виконт упреждающим жестом выставил указательный палец прямо перед носом эльфа. — И я тебе говорю на полном серьезе: там, — второй рукой, какой ранее он подпирал бок, Юлиан указал в сторону зрительного зала, — сейчас сидит один из них.  
  
— Я сожалею, что бы у тебя там ни происходило, но их всех пересажали, у них отсрочка смертной казни истекает в этом году… — затараторил было подельник Вернона, защищаясь от нападок юноши выставленной вперед ладонью, но его здравомыслящую тираду что-то резко прервало. — Погоди. Да, Геральт? — эльф прижал сильнее беспроглядной наушник к уху, пытаясь расслышать речь на «том» конце провода за нарастающим кульминационным разрядом музыкальной бомбы на сцене. — Понял, — мужчина сглотнул и без тени ехидства, которому бы наверняка позавидовал Ламберт, сказал: — Выходи, твоя очередь. В зал не смотри, после выступления сразу же за правые кулисы, туда сейчас подойдет Роше, — и Иорвет тут же сорвался с места, виртуозно огибая работников сцены, артистов и реквизит.  
  
— Погоди, а ты куда? Роше же не хотел показываться! — обеими руками хватаясь за отставленный в сторону ранее музыкальный инструмент, всполошился Лютик, с сосущей под ложечкой тревогой выглядывая, как эльф открыл выводящую в зрительную залу дверь, предварительно бросив стянутый с шеи галстук в коробку с костюмированной мишурой.  
  
— Удачи тебе, не-нарцисс, — слегка сбивчиво произнесла видимо запыхавшаяся Королева Ночи, которой, однако, измотанность не помешала плавно возвратиться назад.

«Спасибо», — одними губами прошептал Лютик, уверенный, что их пожелания ему бесполезны.


End file.
